


【授翻】Red Brick Road 红砖路

by Silvia_L



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Action, Adventure, Case File, Drama, F/M, Hurt Patrick Jane, Hurt/Comfort, Investigation, POV Multiple, Season 2, Season/Series 02, Suspense, Worried Lisbon, season two, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_L/pseuds/Silvia_L
Summary: 当一次谈话出了岔子，Jane因此受伤逃命，身旁是一个受到创伤的年轻目击者。这是发生在第二季的一次冒险，在“His Red Right Hand”和“A Price Above Rubies”两集中间。
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 2





	1. 好警察，疯警察

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Brick Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515766) by [castiello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiello/pseuds/castiello). 



> 作者的话：  
> 免责声明：这些角色还不是我的？我还不能通过写他们的故事赚钱？*生气地跺脚走开*
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这个故事非常非常棒，感谢作者的授权！我是第一次翻中篇，没有语言功底，完全不能表现出原文的优美。所以希望大家有兴趣能去读原文，然后喜欢的话留下一个kudo！

Jeff Cardelli坐在审讯室里，挑着他指甲缝里的污垢。桌子对面坐着一个叫Cho的探员，正默默地随意翻着一个马尼拉文件夹。

他们已经像这样坐了将近二十分钟。

Jeff叹了口气，放下了手，看向墙上的一面涂黑的大镜子。他的倒影也看向他，脸色苍白。他的眼睛下有明显的紫黑色眼圈，他的红头发也乱七八糟——没有修剪或是梳理，像稻草人的稻草一样从各个角度支棱出来。他不认为自己看上去像是有罪，而只是感到疲倦和沮丧。

Jeff想知道在那用Windex擦洗干净的镜子的另一边，现在有多少人正看着他。 他好奇他们是否认为他看起来有罪…

突然，Cho探员合上了文件夹并抬起头，他的脸和眼睛都完全一片空白。“这里写着你曾经服过兵役，去过三次伊拉克？”

“是的，长官。”

Cho盯着文件夹。“在巴格达的街道夜间巡逻，”他读道，“这肯定是一项艰难的任务。”

Jeff的下巴收紧了。“我看到过一些事情。”

“我相信你看到过。并且鉴于你所经历的这些事情，我相信你能够很好地捍卫自己，作为生存之道。”

“是的，”Jeff直直地看着那张没有表情的脸，几乎是在赌探员敢不敢提出指控。

Cho探员没有眨眼。“你现在拥有枪吗，Cardelli先生？”

Jeff的牙齿发出刺耳的摩擦声。“是的，长官，我有。”

“一把点38？”

“我留那把枪只是为了保护自己。”Jeff冷冰冰地说。

“但它是把点38吗？”Cho追问。

“是。”

“Cardelli先生，我们被告知——”

门突然猛地打开。

一个金发男人轻盈地走进来，灿烂地微笑着。他抓过一把空椅子，把它拖到桌子边，然后坐到了Jeff旁边。

就紧挨着坐在Jeff旁边。

Jeff感到他周围无形的名为“个人空间”的泡泡被猛地弄破了，因为这个新来的人正好奇地凝视着他，距离Jeff的脸不到两英寸。

这是一种战术，就像是伺机而动的策略一样。Jeff强迫自己不要做出反应。

他回头看向Cho探员，后者好像完全没有被打断一样继续了下去。

“我们被告知您和Paul Jorsten在他死前两天发生了一次争执，您能告诉我们那件事吗？”

Jeff张开嘴想要回答，但金发男人先开口说：“我能握住你的手吗？”

Jeff本要说的话卡死在了他的喉咙里。他愣了一下，“呃…什么？”

“就一小下，”金发男人微笑着保证道，然后在Jeff甚至没有任何机会反对之前就抓起了他的手臂。

于是现在他们手牵着手。手就放在桌子上。不仅如此，金发男人的另一只手还握着Jeff的手腕，就像手镯那样。

Jeff不得不打消想要挣脱手臂的强烈冲动。他以前也遇到过几次麻烦，好警察，坏警察，他能应付得来。但是好警察，疯警察？

Jeff咬紧牙关。

只要能熬过这个麻烦，他告诉自己。就熬过去。

Jeff转向Cho探员。那个亚洲人正用深色眼睛不满地注视着他，等待着继续审讯。

“您能告诉我们您与Jorsten先生的争吵吗？”Cho重复道。

“我们意见有分歧。”

“好吧，你们的分歧是关于什么？”

Jeff在椅子上移动了一下。即使他的眼睛盯着Cho探员，Jeff仍然能感觉到金发男人具有侵入性的、奇特得开心的存在。

“Penny的日程安排，”Jeff粗声地告诉Cho。“本来应该是我在接下来的两个周末带她，但我不得不取消了。”他耸了耸一边的肩膀。“我猜我妻子的新丈夫不喜欢这个安排。”

“您和前妻Laura分享女儿的监护权吗？” Cho问，再次浏览起文件夹。

“是这样的。”

“为什么你不得不取消去看望Penny的安排？”

Jeff又动了动，椅子吱吱作响。“工作，”他咕哝着，盯着Cho右肩上的某个地方。 “我需要多花一些时间，最近进度一直有点落后——我有很多车等着要…”

“嗯，”金发男人若有所思地说。“真正的原因是什么呢？”

Jeff的嘴扭曲了起来。他猛地转过头瞪着那个金发的家伙，感觉就像是一条刚被踩到的响尾蛇一样：半是惊讶，半是疼痛。全然的毒液。

杰夫的内脏里有某种炽热而丑陋的东西在痛苦地蠕动。

那是私人的事情。

这些人没有权利过问。

而且无论如何，那也与Paul无关…

Jeff深吸一口气，本准备告诉金发男人他可以把他那两只紧握的手塞到什么位置去，但是Jeff的大脑深处——可能是更聪明的那部分大脑——再次让他噤声：

就熬过去。

他想要发脾气的本能泄了气，但是Jeff坚持着又凶狠地瞪了一会儿，让杀人的情绪在他的眼中燃烧，希望借此使得金发男人不安地抽动，这个人看起来是个比Paul还懦弱的怂货。

但是金发的男人只是眨了眨眼。愉快、好奇又期待。

Jeff在脑子里骂了一句脏话。他低头看着桌面，感到十分受挫。

当他开口说话时，他的声音听起来并不像他想要的那样充满敌意。他的声音很小而且颤抖，甚至一点都不像他的嗓音。

“我不想吓到她。”

Cho探员和喜欢牵手的怪人保持着沉默，等待Jeff详细说明。

在经过一次艰难的吞咽后，他开始说了。

“最近，我一直…我一直有些困难。噩梦，闪回，不管你怎么称呼它们…”

“你在经历关于伊拉克的闪回？”Cho问。

Jeff冲着桌子点了点头。“我…会尖叫着惊醒，浑身是汗…有时我会摔碎东西…”他抬头看向Cho，心中的一些强硬又回来了。“Penny不需要看到那些。”

金发男说话了，“但是你从未告诉过Paul或者你的前妻这件事，他们只是以为你是因为工作才放女儿鸽子。”

Jeff谨慎地耸了耸肩，一次上、一次下。“差不多吧。”

“Jorsten指控你不是个好父亲。”Cho探员平板地陈述道，“那会让任何人都感到生气的。”

Jeff勉强克制住没有翻白眼。他确切地知道这场谈话的走向，任何白痴都能会知道。

“如果你在愤怒的时候采取了某种行动，是完全可以理解的，”探员总结道，密切注视着Jeff。

“我没有。”

“你能说一下上个周四晚上十点到十一点你所在的地点吗？”

“我和一个朋友在一起。他的马跑丢了，我当时正在帮他寻找那匹马。”

Cho用熟练的动作轻松地抽出记事本和笔。“我需要你朋友的名字和联系方式…”

Jeff用沉闷的声音快速地给出了细节信息，Cho迅速将它们记录到本子上。 金发男就只是坐在那里，用那双明亮而充满兴趣的眼睛看着他们。

Jeff叹了口气。“没事了吧？”

“没有，”Cho说，“你是说你在寻找马的整个过程中一直陪着朋友，还是中途有分头行动？”

Jeff又叹了口气，这一次他对自己感到沮丧。虽然，讲道理，他怎么可能知道那天晚上Paul会被人杀掉？

“我们分开了。”Jeff不情愿地嘟囔。“这是多覆盖到一些地方的最好方法。”

Cho在记事本上涂写了些什么东西。“你们分开了多——”

“你杀了Paul Jorsten吗？”那个金发男人突然出乎意料地打断了他。

Jeff转身看着他。“没有。”

金发男歪了歪头，他在研究、考虑。

Jeff突然感到需要强调他的立场。“没有。”他坚定地重复道，迎上那蓝色眼睛探寻的凝视。

“有没有幻想过？”金发男问道，嘴角微微翘起。

Jeff控制不住脸上泛起的厌恶感，就像是冷的百威啤酒，泼了一脸。“没有，我为什么要那样做？”

金发男人好意地耸耸肩。“哦，拜托，为什么不呢？你有一个不错的家庭——爱你的妻子，漂亮的女儿。当然啦，离婚是让事情有点受阻，但总还有和解的机会。仍然有希望。然后，这么个小人Paul出现了，他把这一切都夺走了。只是出于原则，谁会不想稍微扭一下他的脖子？”金发男开玩笑地推了一下Jeff的胳膊，双手仍然抓着他。

“我没有幻想过伤害Paul，从来没有。”Jeff的声音是钢铁般的寒冷，声音底下有某种熔化的东西在流淌。

金发的家伙再次歪起了头。“为什么？”他追问，“毕竟，这只是幻想，每个人都会幻想的。”

“因为，我就是…不会。你看——”Jeff开始在桌子上轻敲他自由的那只手，列举着他的观点，“——我没有杀了Paul，我不想杀了Paul，我没有幻想过杀了Paul，我从来不希望他死，好吗？”

“为什么？”金发男坚持问道，他的脸现在变得很严肃。

Jeff叹了口气。“你看，也许那家伙的确是个小人，也许我的确因为他娶了Laura而怨恨他。而且是的，也许我对于Penny一直叫他‘爸爸’感到不开心…”Jeff直视着金发男人的眼睛，真诚且毫不动摇。“但是Paul对Laura是个好丈夫，对Penny是个好父亲，而你不能把这点从别人身上夺走，你就是…不能。”

金发男点了点头，他的眼神一时间变得遥远。然后他清了一下嗓子，拍了拍Jeff的手，在过了这么久之后终于松开了它。“谢谢你，Jeff。我想我们已经得到所需要的全部内容了。”金发男人开始站起身来——“哦，还有一件事：你们最后找到马了吗？”

Jeff的眉头因为突然的话题转换而皱起。“呃…是的，我们在凌晨两点左右找到了他。”

“他在Graceada公园吗？”金发男问道，“或是它附近的某个地方？”

Jeff盯着他。“你是怎么知道的？”

金发男人微笑着，“恰巧猜到。”他转向Cho探员，后者一直在静静地、若有所思地看着两人交谈，“呃，他是无辜的，你可以放了他。”

Jeff来来回回地看着两个人，他几乎不敢有所希望。“真的吗？我可以走了吗？”

Cho第一次看上去不再是一片空白和中立，不确定感在他柔和的面部特征上快速略过。“呃…”

结果探员并不用回答这个问题，因为一个黑发女人冲进了审讯室，看起来她可能自己有个谋杀幻想。

Jeff认出她是带他进行讯问的探员之一，Gibson，或是其他什么名字？

当她指着他时，他有些畏缩。“先生，呆在那里。”然后她转向了Cho和金发男。“你们两个，去外面。”她为他们打开了门。

Cho走了出去，看起来神情严峻且顺从。金发的家伙几乎在他身后跳着走开了，而女探员走在最后。

就在她把门关上之前，Jeff可以听见她开始讲话：

“Jane，我告诉过你多少次——”

然后门锁发出咔嗒声，那个尖锐的女性说话声变得模糊了，于是就只剩下Jeff独自一人坐着，眨眼看着自己困惑的倒影，他想知道这些人到底是不是真的警察。


	2. 脱因咖啡

Grace Van Pelt凝视着她的电脑显示器，引起了Rigsby的注意，他们彼此都同情地畏缩了一下。 两位探员能清楚地听到Jane正在大厅不远处被Lisbon劈头盖脸地斥责。他在面谈中做了点不该做的事情，他总是做不该做的事情，而在像今天这样的日子里，用不了多少就会让Lisbon恼火。

Lisbon从那天早上到达以来就一直出击的路上——向秘书和实习生大喊大叫，直到他们结结巴巴然后四散奔逃，她还向敢于看她两秒钟以上的人使出致命的怒视。这个谜题并不难以破解，是有人又一次取下了咖啡壶上的标签，而Grace很确定Lisbon一不小心倒了脱因咖啡。

幸运的是，老板尖锐的声音在大约一分钟后消失了，然后又过了一分钟，Jane溜达进了办公室，看起来像是从一个聚会出来，而不是刚刚被骂了一通。

“嘿，”Rigsby向他打招呼，“Cardelli的审问怎么样？”

Jane挥了挥手，“Meh，他是无辜的。我要出发去见寡妇了，有人愿意和我一起吗？”

Grace在她的座位上动了动，感到十分纠结。一方面，她特别渴望有更多的外出实践时间， 另一方面，今天绝对不是请求老板改变自己工作安排的日子。 另外，Grace请求的外出时间会是和Jane在一起，而每当他们一起去一些地方的时候，他总是倾向于做些奇怪的、令人尴尬的事情，比如是假装自己的未婚夫。

Grace决定说实话：“啊，对不起。老板让我检查Jorsten的记录，寻找可能的与犯罪团伙的联系…”

Jane将充满希望的目光转向了房间里的另一个探员。“Rigsby？”

Rigsby谨慎地看着这名顾问。“Lisbon说了OK吗？”

“嗯，就只是一次询问而已，”Jane对他说，听起来全然地不但心。“她为什么会不OK呢？”

Grace几乎可以听到Rigsby大脑中响起的小警钟，她努力不让自己的嘴唇抽搐。

“呃，你知道吗？我想我会留在这儿帮助Van Pelt。这样速度会更快，有…我们两个人。”Rigsby毫无说服力地结束了这句话。

Jane耸了耸肩，然后对他们两人微笑，完全没有生气。“你们随便。”他兴高采烈地说，然后溜出了门。

他走了还不到五分钟的时候，Lisbon就阔步走进办公室，她那双漂亮但实用的鞋子格外用力地踩着地毯。Rigsby立即试图假装忙于处理文件。

“嘿，老板。”Grace说，没有把目光从电脑屏幕上移开。

“嘿，”Lisbon嘟囔道。“你在犯罪团伙这个方向找到了什么吗？”

Grace摇了摇头，然后大胆地抓住机会看向老板。“没有，嗯，目前来看Paul Jorsten的记录要多干净有多干净。”

Lisbon分心地点了点头。“好吧，我们本来也觉得不太会有结果，但无论如何还是继续查一下…”

Lisbon的目光正扫视着办公室。她的眼神停在一张破旧的棕色真皮沙发上，一张空的破旧的棕色真皮沙发。皱起的眉毛让老板的脸变得阴郁。“Jane在哪里？”她提问道。

Grace迅速看回她的电脑。“嗯，我想他说过什么关于和Jorsten的妻子说话…”

她说的话并不明智，Grace可以察觉到老板要开始发怒。

“什么！我特别告诉他——” Lisbon突然切断了话头，说着“真是太好了”，然后愤怒地跺着脚回到了她自己的私人办公室。

Grace听到门被撞上，猛烈得使玻璃震动着发出格格的声音。下一个瞬间， Rigsby担忧的眼睛出现在他倒拿着的文件上沿，他和Grace的目光相遇了。

他们彼此都畏缩了一下。


	3. 东北方向

Jane口袋里的电话轻快地响起，是铃声与震动令人愉悦的和弦。他确切地知道是谁打来的，便在接起电话时微笑了。“嗨，Lisbon。”

“Jane，你到底在做什么？”

“现在吗？我在开车…”

从另一端传来的声音听起来很像是雷声，或是一只灰熊的咆哮。Jane迅速将电话从耳边拿开，十分担心即将到来对话的音量。

Lisbon的声音现在在远处听起来很小声，从话筒里中喊了出来：

“你知道我是什么意思！你为什么要找Jorsten的遗孀谈话？我不是刚刚告诉你直到诉讼解决为止，法务部都不让你和受害者家属交谈吗？我们难道没有谈过吗？”

“呃，是的，我们谈过。”

“而你决定公然无视它是因为…？”

“我需要问她点事情。”

Lisbon的叹息声在听筒上劈啪作响。Jane暂且决定将手机放回耳边是安全的。

“你就不能给她打电话吗？”Lisbon问道，听起来有些疲倦。“你打电话的方式闯的祸少一些…至少有时候是…”

“啊，面对面交谈总是比较好。”

又是一声叹息。“就拜托，拜托，不管你做什么，都不要激怒她。我这是在求你…”

Jane做了个鬼脸。“‘激怒’可真不是个好词…我更喜欢把它看作是刺激他们以得到反应，让脉搏加快，戳一下他们。”

“我喜欢把它看作是我们收到比其他任何部门都要多的投诉和诉讼的原因。”Lisbon断然告诉他。

“新的诉讼会被撤销的，”Jane安抚她，“我保证。Murdoch现在只是觉得无聊和小心眼儿罢了。”

“真的吗？因为在我看来他看上去很生气…”

“他是个喜欢夸张的演员。最终他会意识到这场官司让他看起来像个喜欢斗气、充满恶意的小人，他就会放弃的，相信我。”

“相信你？是啊，就像我这样做的时候发生过任何好事一样…”

Jane因为她抱怨的语气而微笑。“你可以相信我，Lisbon，暗中相信。”

怀疑的沉默在听筒中慢慢渗出，Jane不让自己因此感到烦恼。当时机到了，Lisbon会看到她可以依靠他的。

Jane开着雪铁龙转了个弯，然后将手机放到左耳。“嘿，Lisbon，”他开朗地说道，“你知道逃跑的马总是跑向东北方向吗？”

Lisbon说：“真令人着迷。”用的是Jane一生中听到过的最不着迷的语气。

他露齿而笑。“是吧？”

对方停了一下，然后，“你知道，她住在沙漠里，那开车要不止三个小时…”

“沙漠每年的这个时候都很漂亮，而且我喜欢开车。”

“不管你了，”Lisbon喃喃道，放弃了最后劝阻的尝试。“只要记得回来的时说一声。”

“再见啦。”他对着手机唱出声来。

那边传来了一阵放弃的咕哝声，然后是一声咔嗒，电话线就挂断了。

Jane微笑着将手机塞回口袋，他踩下油门踏板，感到小汽车在身下疾速向前。他的笑容扩大了。

然后，我们就出发了…


	4. 遗孀

那的确是一次愉快的行驶经历。Jane放松下来，沉浸在其他汽车在阳光下闪闪发光的景象中，而当景色变得空旷而漫长时，他就沉浸在阳光里。

当他到达目的地时，他那在天空中的金色朋友已然低沉。小跑车在陡峭弯曲的车道上蜿蜒行进，雪铁龙轮胎下的红色碎石噼啪作响。Jorsten家的房子正好坐落在散落着岩石的山坡中央，就在荒芜无人的野外。

房子外面没有停泊其他车辆，但Jane怀疑在那崭新的超白车库内藏着至少一辆闪亮的SUV。他没有提前打电话告知Jorsten夫人他即将到来，那样一点意思都没有，让人们措手不及总是更好的方式。如果寡妇碰巧出门在外的话Jane也不会介意，他很愿意四处漫步并且等待。

Jane将车缓缓驶入公园，然后便走了出来，吸收着整个地方的全景：

淡紫色的太阳帽花和鲜艳的靛蓝色风铃草在一个被鲜红色岩石包围的小花园里向他眨着眼，地面的其余部分布满灰尘和裂缝。房子本身是两层楼高，样子现代且结构精巧——是由红砖和干净的白色铝壁板构建而成。房子在原有的基础上后加了一层楼，与原始结构无缝地融合在一起，很可能是不到一年前加上去的。房子有很多大的方形窗户，全都闪闪发光。

温暖的微风轻拂着Jane的头发，风中夹杂着花的香气。他快步走到前廊，看着面前的选择：门环，还是门铃？他按下按钮，然后等待着，好奇地倾听着。

铃声在屋子里响起——不是太过花哨或是复杂的旋律，只是一个普通的“叮咚——”。然后从远处的地方，一个模糊的女人的声音向他喊道：

“来了！”

Jane微笑起来。他听到轻轻的脚踩在铺着地毯的楼梯上的声音，还有几把沉重的锁划开的声音。然后，门向内打开了，一位面色苍白的金发女人站在他面前。

Laura Jorsten阴沉地对Jane说道：“你一定是律师吧。”

Jane挑起了眉毛。“呃，其实不是。我是来自CBI——Patrick Jane。”他拿出他的ID并举了起来。

Laura对着证件皱起眉头。“'加利福尼亚调查…'”然后她好像突然想起了什么，“哦，对了。是的，我确实记得在和Hamilton警长谈话后和一个叫Rigsby的探员说话来着…”她小小地笑了一下，笑容中完全没有快乐，“过去几天我和太多人交谈过了…都混在一起了。我一定是彻底忘记了你们今天要来，除非——”Laura的整个身体都收紧了，新出现的强烈情感点亮了她那充满哀伤的眼睛，她搜寻着Jane的面孔。“你们是在调查中发现什么了吗，这就是你来这里的原因吗？你们找到了是谁…对Paul做出这种事了吗？”

她那赤裸裸的绝望感使得Jane胸膛里的某个东西抽动了一下，一条小小的，内疚的虫子。他清了清嗓子。“呃，不，还没有。我只想问你一点问题，如果可以的话。”

她眼中的情感消散了。“哦，当然可以…请进来吧。”她退后一步，示意他进入大休息室。

Jane转头四处看，在他跟随她进屋时吸收了屋子里的细节。衣帽架上面放着各种颜色的棒球帽，每个帽子上都印有“Durenko Sports，Inc.”的图标。一堆各种各样的鞋排在墙边：磨损的靴子，被阳光晒白的凉鞋和穿得已经破旧的Keds鞋，它们都各有三种不同的尺码。在通往主屋的门廊上方，用漂亮的蓝色颜料写着“欢迎回家”，一个小小的金属仙人掌坐在桌子上，等着人们在它上面放钥匙环。

Jane对着最后这个东西笑了。他挥舞手臂抽出了自己的车钥匙，然后将它们放到了最高的枝子上。

Laura领着他走过一个铺有祖母绿色毛绒地毯的楼梯，然后走进一间整洁、舒适的客厅，一面巨大的墙面镜让房间看起来是原有的两倍大。

Jane立即开始四处走动，检查着照片和小摆件，从厨房的门口向里偷看。另一方面，Laura疲惫地坐进了一张蓝色皮革沙发里，她用呆滞的目光抬头看着他。 “你说有一些问题要问我……Jane先生，是吗？”

“是的。”Jane回答，没有从壁炉架上的照片上移开目光。

在第一张照片上面是一个棕发的小男孩——显然是年轻时的Paul Jorsten——与一个更加年轻的，同样棕色头发的小女孩并排坐着。他们咧嘴笑着，手挽着手，在蓝绿色的游泳池里荡着他们裸露的双腿。在接下来的三张照片中，这两个孩子在往一个看上去很顺从的金毛寻回犬身上装扮某种超级英雄的服装，在沙滩上建造城堡，还有在水滑梯的顶部挥舞双手。

然后还有很多青少年时期的Paul站在他父母身旁的照片，他穿戴着毕业帽和长袍，显得笨拙而有点尴尬；还有一张Laura穿着蕾丝白色长裙的照片，周围是三个可爱的金发伴娘；还有一张特写照片，是一个胖乎乎的婴儿的肖像，用粉红色的襁褓包裹着。

Jane把目光从最后一张照片上收回，面向Laura。“所以…你是在等律师吗？”

她吸了一下鼻子然后擦了擦。“是的，就是Paul公司的一个人。他们今天早上打来电话，说他们要派一名律师与我一起处理他所有的文书。Paul的保险和他的——他的退休金以及…”她的声音动摇了，她吞咽了一下。“就是…那些事情…”

“啊。”Jane半心半意地点了点头，手指拨弄着口袋里的东西，他的目光徘徊到厨房。如果他斜着眼睛看，就可以分辨出一个用橙色蜡笔写的家务清单，用字母磁铁固定在冰箱上：

晚餐——妈妈  
洗碗——妈妈  
洗衣服——爸爸  
摆好桌子——Penny  
倒垃圾——爸爸和Penny

Jane的嘴唇上浮现出一个怀念而渴望的微笑，他的手握紧了口袋里的扁平金属片，他看向Laura。“Jorsten夫人，当我们找到您的丈夫时，他正带着——”

“妈妈？”一个小而温顺的声音从楼梯的顶部飘下来。

Jane抬起头，看到了两只充满情感的蓝眼睛，在透过栏杆看过来。

Laura迅速擦拭了自己的眼睛，然后向女儿微笑。“嘿，小家伙(Munchkin)。你需要什么东西吗？”

小女孩的视线不确定地漂移到了Jane身上，后者微笑着说“嗨！”，然后对着她晃了晃手指。她犹豫地回应着挥了挥手，然后看向她的母亲。“你什么时候回来？”

Laura瞥了一眼Jane。“哦，我只是——妈妈只需要和这名警察谈一会儿话，好吗？你去你的房间玩吧，我几分钟之内过去。”

那个小女孩Penny，又低头凝视了他们一会儿，然后转身轻巧地离开了。

Laura装出来的灿烂微笑在她的脸上破碎了。“我很抱歉，她只是不喜欢一个人呆着，自从…”她的声音减弱了。

“没关系。”Jane说。

Laura的眼睛仍然停留在女儿刚刚站立的地方。

“嗯，我们可以在楼上接着谈。”Jane建议道，“如果你想看着点她。”

感激让Laura苍白的面孔变得柔和，那使她看起来更年轻，也不那么悲伤了。“那会让她感觉好些。”她同意。

“你也是吗？”

Laura对这个事实微笑着承认。那是一个很小的微笑，却是真实的。“我也是。”

Jane示意着楼梯。“我们走吗？”

遗孀站了起来，然后他们一起慢慢走上了祖母绿色的台阶。


	5. 体力活

Grace Van Pelt要瞎了。

从医学角度她并不确定，但可以肯定的是，盯着电脑屏幕看了七个多小时之后（除去在星巴克吃午餐的20分钟），她的视力健康肯定受到了危害。Grace向后仰靠在椅子上，像鹰的翅膀一样伸展双臂，然后叹了好大一口气。

办公室的其余部分一反常态得很空。Rigsby一个多小时前离开去核实Jeff Cardelli的不在场证明，Cho正在询问一个住在Paul Jorsten被枪杀地点旁边的一条小巷里的流浪汉，Lisbon正在与法务部见面讨论有关Jane的诉讼，而Jane本人还没有和Jorsten的遗孀谈话归来。像往常一样，Grace是成员里唯一一个被分配了乏味的，在电脑上查资料的工作的人。

这项工作非常无聊，而且总是花很长时间——但至少她通常会发现一些有用的东西。当她成功发现一些很小，但有助于结案的重要线索时，她那干涩、充血的眼睛，僵硬的脖子和酸痛的背部都是值得的。但是今天，Grace发现的所有东西都一点用没有。并且，根据走过来的脚步声判断，她还有大概五秒钟就必须向老板报告这些没用的研究结果。

Grace迅速倾身向前，重新开始阅读。

“怎么样了？”Lisbon问道，走到Grace椅子后面停了下来。

Grace使劲眯着眼睛看屏幕，希望能有东西跳出来，大喊着“重要！”或是“线索！”

然而并没有。

Grace塌下了肩膀，抬头看她的老板。“嗯，不太好。说实话，我还没找到任何有用的东西。”

Lisbon看上去有一点痛苦。“一点都没有吗？”

Grace摇了摇头。“抱歉…”

“你查了他们的银行帐户吗？”

“我查了他们的所有东西，”Grace沮丧地告诉她，“在过去的八个月中，没有任何可疑的存款或提款，没有明显的债务，没有异常的信用卡流水，没有开设或关闭过帐户。”

“抚养权问题呢？”Lisbon问，听起来有些绝望。

“标准的共同监护权，任何一方都没有争议。”Grace报告说，“到现在这个份上，我基本上就是在逐行浏览他的工作日志，希望有东西能蹦出来。”

老板皱起眉。“你在查看他的工作记录吗？”

Grace点点头。

“但是我们还没有他们公司文件的搜查证呢，你是——”

“——黑进了他们的数据库？”Grace补充道，微笑让她的嘴唇翘起。“没有。”尽管我很可能可以做到，她在心里默默地补充。“Jorsten对他工作中记录的所有任务都留存了私人备份，这些备份都存储在他妻子给Rigsby的磁盘上。”

“啊…”Lisbon弯下腰凝视着Grace的电脑。“所以，这些就是他每天工作的细节？”

“嗯哼。”

Lisbon的目光顺着屏幕向下看，一边读出声，“‘服务呼叫一：市场部门：一台打印机不打印；解决方案：打印机未插电。呼叫二：会计部门：文件不能打印；解决方案：计算机未连接打印机…呼叫三：销售部门：计算机无法打开；解决方案：计算机打开了，显示器未打开…’天呐，这工作太无聊了…”

Grace做了个痛苦的表情，想着自己当天的任务，但Lisbon似乎没有注意到。

“你本会以为在一家生产越野摩托车和全地形车的公司工作会是比较刺激的。”老板评论道，“他自己保留这些东西的备份会很奇怪吗？”

Grace耸了耸肩。“他是一个极客，极客会留东西的备份。”

Lisbon发出表示知晓的声音，然后两个女人在阅读中陷入了沉默。

一分钟后，Grace若有所思地说：“唔，我想他也可能是用这些来分析他自己的工作表现…或者也许他是想看看自己在公司里的地位，他们到底是能信任他承担更重要的任务，还是仍然让他做体力活…并不是说体力活有什么问题。”她匆匆补充道。

Lisbon皱眉消化着信息。“他有做过任何重要的工作吗？除了计算机没有打开或是插电源以外的工作？”

Grace鼠标滚动着过去一个小时中她读过的所有内容。“呃…这里。”她停下来指着屏幕，“大约四周前，他负责为销售部门安装新的防病毒软件和其他安全软件。然后一周之后，当CEO Buck Hoskins的计算机崩溃时，他进行了文件恢复。”

Lisbon的眉毛再次挑起。“CEO？那挺重要的…”

“是的，而且这两个任务都交给了Paul是因为首席技术官在需要完成工作的那一天病倒了，而Paul站出来申请完成了工作。”

“嗯。”Lisbon考虑着这一点，“你觉得Paul Jorsten有可能是想获得升职吗？”

Grace咬着嘴唇。“嗯，他没有正式提出过申请，但这并不意味着他没有考虑过…或者其他人可能以为他想申请…”

“无论如何，这都是一个方向。” Lisbon宣布道，“我们去和Durenko的人谈谈吧。”

Grace满怀希望地抬头看着她的老板，几乎不敢相信。“我们…你和我一起去和他们谈话？”

Lisbon眨眨眼。“有什么问题吗？”

Grace几乎从椅子上跳了起来。“不！不，完全没有。让我就…”她手忙脚乱地保存了自己的工作，然后关上电脑，而Lisbon在旁边等待，手指轻轻敲击着。

显示器闪烁着关闭了。“准备好了。”Grace一脸笑容。

Lisbon翻了个白眼，大步走过凌乱的书桌形成的树林。Grace几乎是为了外出找人而蹦跳起来，精神焕发，仿佛刚从劲量兔子（Energizer Bunny）那里充了电一样。

显然，给老板从星巴克带回一杯充满咖啡因的脱脂三重摩卡拿铁咖啡是正确的举动。


	6. 花生

Jane和Laura走到楼上，发现Penny正在她的卧室地板上玩耍。小女孩一见到他们，便站起身慢慢向母亲走去，她无言地将很瘦的胳膊缠在女人的腰上。拥抱只持续了几秒钟，然后Penny又回到自己的房间，继续着她那无声的游戏，让小塑料马在白色地毯上疾驰。

Jane和寡妇沿着走廊走了很短的距离，在那里他们可以私下说话。Jane很喜欢这个位置，因为他可以看到浴室和主卧室。浴室是一团混乱——湿毛巾堆在地板上，衣物从有盖的篮子里溢出。卧室整洁但黑暗，厚重的洋红色窗帘遮蔽了窗户，不让光线进入。Jane看到了一张大床和一个前面装有黄铜网格的壁炉，他不得不眯起眼才能看到一瓶古龙水放在他猜是Paul的床头柜上。空气中仍然散发着淡淡的气味——某种麝香和动物的味道，Paul很可能在十几岁时就开始喷这种东西，试图打动某个女孩。一个极客想让自己看起来像其他什么人。

Jane看着Laura，后者正看着女儿玩耍。

“她看起来像她的父亲。”他评论道。

Laura笑了一下。“她有他的眼睛——当然还有他的头发。”

Jane歪起头，研究着她。“你还爱他。”

她没有否认。“他是我孩子的父亲，我的第一任丈夫和我的初恋，我觉得没有人能够彻底不再爱他的初恋。”

“也许吧。”Jane让步，“你觉得他杀了Paul吗？”

Laura眨眨眼。“什么，Jeff吗？”

“他已经被捕了。”

寡妇已经开始摇头，然后因为门厅另一侧的小女孩而放低声音悄悄说道：“不，不会，不可能，Jeff永远不会杀任何人…”

“他是一名士兵。”Jane指出，“所以他是有能力的。”

Laura的眼神变暗了。“那是不同的，为了自卫或捍卫自己的国家而杀人是一回事，但是杀死我丈夫的人就只是…杀了他。”她的嘴唇颤抖，“没有打架或挣扎，那是彻底冷血的…那不是Jeff。”

“你似乎很确定。”

她点点头。“我是。”

“让你能这么确定的最重要的一个原因是什么？”

“Penny，”Laura立刻回答，“Jeff…无论他现在正经历着什么问题，他都爱他的女儿，他永远都不会让她经历这种事情。”

“嗯，这也是Jeff在我们今天询问他时给出的答案。我的意思是，原因是Penny，还有你。”

“但你不相信他…”

“实际上，我相信，这也就意味着我必须在别处寻找你丈夫的凶手。这也引出了这个——”Jane伸手到他的马甲口袋里，掏出一枚小的青铜币，他把它举起给Laura看。“Paul被谋杀时正带着这个。”

Laura从Jane手中拿走了铜币，她低头看着闪闪发光的金属，眼神飘忽。 “是的，Paul他…他很为能够戒酒而感到自豪。”

“十年是很长一段时间。”Jane评论道。

“是的…”

“那么，他是什么时候又开始饮酒的？”

Laura惊得张开嘴。“我——他…”她又最后看了一眼闪闪发光的铜片，然后用拳头将它攥紧。当她遇上Jane的眼神时，她的肩膀似乎塌了下去。“你是怎么知道的？”

“花生。”Jane实事求是地告诉她。

她皱起眉。“花生？”

“实际上是花生皮。你丈夫的鞋底全是花生皮，镇上只有一个地方可以让你把花生皮扔在地上——幸运酒馆。所以，是什么时候开始的？喝酒？”

Laura叹了口气。“大约三周前…我简直不敢相信——他一直坚决要远离那东西…”她含着泪笑了，“他甚至不吃朗姆酒球。然后突然之间，无缘无故地，他就开始喝酒了？而且不是偶尔喝喝百威淡啤（Bud Light），而是真正的喝酒，威士忌、伏特加，一杯接着一杯，就好像他在试图迷失自己…”

Laura抬头望着Jane，伤心欲绝。“我之前从未见过他那样，你知道吗？他完全变成了另外一个人，他很…”

“暴力？”Jane问。

她坚定地摇了摇头。“不，永远不会，不是那样的。”

“那是什么样呢？”

“他只是…变得很难过。Paul大多数时候是一个快乐的人，永远能在坏事中找到一丝希望（Mr. Silver Lining）。但当他开始喝酒时，他就只会谈论坏事，有几次他甚至哭了。他抽泣得好像心碎成了两半，而我对于安慰他无能为力。

“而即使你不止一次地找他对峙，他也不愿告诉你是什么引发了他的酗酒。” Jane猜道。

“他只是告诉我他很抱歉，说他需要花一些时间振作起来。而且我知道他本来会的，如果…如果他有机会的话…”现在，Laura听起来像是她自己的心碎成了两半，她举起手挡住了脸。

“当他悲伤的时候，他说的那些坏事都是什么？”

Laura抽噎着，擦着眼中新出现的泪水。“哦，主要是谈论他的妹妹Megan…”

“早逝的那个吗？”

“是的，没错。那是一次肇事逃逸，Paul看到了事情的发生…”

Jane若有所思地咬着嘴唇。“嗯…他还提到别的什么吗？”

“他父母去世…Jeff最近不陪在Penny身边了…我想就是这些。”她突然皱起眉头，记起了别的事情。“不，等等…他也谈到过几次工作中的事故。”

Jane扬起眉毛。“事故？在Durenko吗？”

“不是发生在公司里。”Laura澄清道，“但他们的车辆发生了几次车祸，一个小女孩死了…我想那让他想起了Megan。”

“这些车祸都是多久前发生的？”

“哦，第一次大约是四个月前，另外两次是差不多是一个月之后。但那与Paul做的事无关——”她停了下来，艰难地吞咽着,“和Paul的工作无关，他只是提供技术支持，我的Paul是一个彻彻底底的极客…”Laura试图微笑，但她那颤抖的嘴唇没能成功笑出来。

Jane保持沉默，消化着这一新信息。现在他非常确信Jeff Cardelli和Laura Jorsten都没有犯谋杀罪，而且他们俩都不知道这次犯罪的任何关键信息。Durenko的事故可能有点重要，但那必须单独去研究调查，他已经从寡妇那里得到可能的一切了。

Jane清了清嗓子，再次把女人的注意力从原来停留的地方吸引了回来：她在看着门厅尽头房间的小女孩。Laura眨了眨眼，重新专注于Jane。

“好的，感谢你抽出时间。”他向她露出了一个短暂的微笑，“我相信你会收到——”

Jane被门铃响起的声音打断。

“那一定是律师…”Laura叹了口气，疲倦地盯着楼梯，好像她已经完全忘了他们在哪里，“我应该…我应该去应门…”

Jane伸出手，将一只手放在她的手臂上，他用他最好的柔和却含有要求意味的语气对她说：“Laura，太晚了，你很累了，告诉他明天再来吧。”

“那可能是个好主意…”她的目光转回到Penny身上。

“你和他谈话时，我可以陪着她，去吧。”Jane敦促道，他向楼梯点了点头。

Laura又不确定地看了他一会儿，然后门铃声再次响起，这次更加坚定，于是她做出了决定。“是的，我想我会告诉他到时候再来。现在开始所有这些文书工作太荒谬了，我甚至还没开始准备Penny的晚餐…你-你确定不介意看着她吗？”

Jane笑了。“一点也不介意。”

Laura的眼睛充满感激。“谢谢你…她只是不喜欢一个人，我一分钟就回来…”然后她开始走过门厅，走向楼梯。

Jane看着她走开，对自己感到格外满意。他还没做任何一件会使自己被大吼大叫，冲着鼻子打一拳，或是扔出房屋的事情。

Lisbon会超级骄傲的。


	7. Durenko

Patrick Jane和Grace Van Pelt是两个非常不同的旅行同伴。

Lisbon发现自己在前往Durenko Sports，Inc.的一个半小时的漫长车程中对此进行了沉思。她习惯和Jane一起外出谈话，Jane会一直烦她，让他拿车钥匙，而Van Pelt仅仅是因为能上车就很高兴。

Jane似乎把让Lisbon保持开心当成了他的个人使命，他是一个会走路、说话、扔硬币的百科全书，其中包括离奇的事实，与众不同的开启对话的方式，以及令人印象深刻的读心术，而Lisbon在设法弄清楚他是如何做到的时候，她都感到脑袋疼。

另一方面，Van Pelt专注于工作。她在整个旅行过程中口头概述了她所了解到的有关Durenko的所有信息，以至于当他们到达公司总部时，Lisbon因为不同的原因在脑袋疼，不过至少她为即将到来的问话做好了充分的准备。

Lisbon把车驶入了一个建筑旁的停车场，建筑是一个巨大的玻璃和钢的结构，上面用背光金属字母写着“杜兰科体育有限公司（DURENKO SPORTS，INCORPORATED）”。前面有一尊青铜雕塑，是一个男孩和一个女孩，两名戴头盔的年轻骑手驾驶全地形车的令人印象深刻的画面。Van Pelt在和Lisbon一起进入大楼时，对这件艺术品略有兴趣地瞥了一眼。

在楼里面，迎接两位探员的是一位微笑着的中年秘书，她头发比Van Pelt的还要红。

那个女人一看到证件就立刻明白过来。“这是关于Paul的，是吗？”

Lisbon没有绕圈子。“我们需要与Buck Hoskins谈话，还可能要找与Paul一起工作过的一些员工。”

秘书点了好几次头，像个摇头娃娃。“当然，当然。Hoskins先生的办公室在四楼，我可以带你们上去…”

Lisbon和Van Pelt跟在秘书咔哒作响的高跟鞋后面，跟随她走过一条开阔的、洒满阳光的走廊。走廊中央竖起了一张小桌子，用来摆放一张Paul的大照片。桌面的其余部分满是鲜花，手写便条和蜡烛，还有几束花放在地板上。

“你认识Paul Jorsten吗？”Van Pelt问那个大步向前走着的女人。

秘书放慢脚步来和他们并肩走，她悲伤地微笑着。“认识一点，每天早上他进来时我都会看到他，晚上又能看到他离开。我们会聊一些电影、工作、天气的话题…只是闲聊，但他一直对我很友善——一直是。他知道我的名字…”女人的笑容变得牵强，“甚至Hoskins先生也总是记不住我的名字。”

三个女人走上电梯。在她们开始上升时，Lisbon感到了肚子里那种熟悉的过山车似的失重感，她转向秘书。“你说过你们谈论工作……你知道Paul是否在考虑申请升职，或者他正在竞争办公室里的任何晋升吗？”

女人皱起了眉。“不，没有那种事，实际上恰恰相反……”

Lisbon扬起了眉毛。“相反？”

“嗯，我们的技术服务部门主管下个月就要退休了，他们给了Paul这个职位，但他拒绝了。”

Van Pelt的表情也反映出Lisbon的困惑。

“他拒绝了升职？”年轻的探员问，“为什么？”

“太多额外的工作时间了，至少我听说是这样。Paul本来通勤时间就很长，他不想再浪费与家人一起的时间了…”

电梯不稳地突然停在了四楼，与此同时秘书的传呼机开始嗡嗡作响并在她的臀部振动。她低头看了看显示的数字，然后又看向探员。“我很抱歉——他们在前台需要我——”

“我们可以自己走。”Lisbon向她确认，走进大厅。“只要告诉我们哪间是Hoskins的办公室。”

秘书扶着电梯门，并指了指。“那边径直走，右边的第三扇门。”传呼机再次开始震动。“如果你们还需要别的——”

“我们知道在哪儿能找到你。” Lisbon说道。

女人点点头，放开了门。

“谢谢你，Maureen。”Van Pelt补充说，从红发秘书那里得到了一个小小的微笑，Lisbon赞扬地挑起眉毛，Van Pelt确实做了调查工作。

一等到电梯门咔嗒一声关上，Lisbon就叹了口气。“好吧，工作竞争的角度也没了…”

Van Pelt咬着嘴唇。他们开始走路，但是大约十步后Lisbon的手机开始响起，她打开设备并将它放在耳边。“Lisbon。”

“嘿，老板。”是Rigsby，“只是想告诉你Cardelli的不在场证明没问题——他和Rubenstein整晚都在寻找那匹马，而且他们从未一次分开过超出二十分钟。Cardelli根本不可能偷偷溜走，杀死Paul，然后在二十分钟内返回搜索的区域。”

Lisbon做了个苦瓜脸，她脑袋的一阵阵疼痛已经加大了音量，从轻摇滚变成了重金属乐。“嗯，还是值得一试的。”她叹了口气，“你最好打给Cho，让他放Cardelli走，Van Pelt和我在Jorsten的工作地点跟进一些线索。”或者看样子是一些没用的线索，她默默地补充道，“这里搞定后我们在办公室与你见面。”

“好的，老板，没问题。”

Lisbon挂断了电话，瞥了一眼Van Pelt。

“坏消息？”年轻的探员试探性地问道。

“更像是没有消息。”Lisbon回答，“Cardelli的不在场证明是可靠的，于是我们回到了原点，又一次。”

“也许Hoskins会知道点什么，”Van Pelt满怀希望地说道，冲着前方敞开的办公室门点点头。

Lisbon的回应是一个不爽的、怀疑的眼神。尽管如此，她还是关闭了手机，把它放回口袋里，然后大步走向Buck Hoskins的办公室。

在她正式宣布这次旅行是浪费了三个小时之前，他们还需要进行一次谈话。


	8. 镜子

Jane慢慢走到Penny的房间，然后把头探了进去。

一幅很棒的翡翠城的壁画布满了一堵墙，而其他墙面则排列着镶有裱框的《绿野仙踪》电影海报，还有一些书架，上面混杂地摆放着从Dorothy瓷娃娃到装扮成胆小的狮子的毛绒玩具熊等一系列东西，Jane甚至还发现了一对适合小女孩大小的红宝石色拖鞋从床底伸了出来。

他笑了。

一个小小的染色玻璃彩虹装饰挂在一个窗户上，将鲜艳的色彩斑点映射在白色的地毯上。Penny在近处坐着，安静地玩耍，当她察觉到Jane在门口时停了下来，两只茶碟般的蓝色眼睛从剪得整整齐齐的黄铜色头发下面看向Jane。

“嗨，”他温和地说，“我是Patrick。”

蓝眼睛注意到他身后空荡荡的走廊，一条皱纹出现在女孩的额头。

“啊，你妈妈马上就回来。”Jane向她保证。

皱纹被抚平了。Penny把注意力转移到面前的一小堆塑料马上，她伸出手捡起一只，但她的手突然犹豫地停下来，盘旋在那堆马上面。

她再次抬头看着Jane。“你想玩吗？”

他露齿而笑。“当然。”

Penny选择了一只白色的种马，然后伸出手给他。“如果你想的话，你可以扮演他。”

Jane轻轻走进卧室来接受他的玩具。“谢谢。”

他选择了一块温暖的，并且因为西沉的阳光而染成金色的地毯，然后盘腿坐下。Penny开始在她选择的那匹棕色马身上安装一个微型的皮制马鞍，而Jane则把自己的马拿在半空中评估着。

“哦，他看起来又好又强壮…他速度也很快吗？”Jane问道。

“挺快的。”Penny头也没抬地确认道，“虽然不如她快…”她指着那堆马边缘附近的一匹灰色马驹。

“啊。”Jane明智地点点头。当他让自己的马在闪闪发光的金色田野中小跑时，他能听到楼下传来轻轻的低沉说话声。

Jane左边的一英尺处是彩虹色块的地毯——宝石一般明亮的色彩，从窗户上的彩色玻璃流淌下来。他低声地叫着Penny：“嘿——你看。”当他对上她的目光时，Jane让他的马在光下跳动，看着马的身体闪烁着红宝石，黄玉，祖母绿和蓝宝石的颜色。“一匹七彩的马…”

Penny对这场展示眨了眨眼，她的脸像Dorothy的娃娃一样光滑而宁静。然后，出乎意料得突然，她笑了。

这个表情改变了她的面部特征，让她苍白的面颊出现了粉红色的生机，愉悦的蓝眼睛的角落里出现了快乐的皱纹。Jane看着这一转变，一股尖锐的疼痛刺穿了他的胸膛——那是一把苦乐参半的匕首，提醒着他所失去的东西，那记忆中他再也见不到的小小的微笑。但尽管心中的疼痛，他还是笑了回去。然后就在那短短的一瞬间，他和Penny成为了两个镜像：两个悲伤的灵魂，找到了短暂的快乐；两个快乐的灵魂，从深切的痛苦中幸存。

他们都因为枪声响起而跳了起来。

Penny大声地吸了口气，手指紧握着那匹棕色的马，小女孩的蓝色眼睛急剧地睁大成完美的“O”形。她的嘴也同样开始张开，而Jane仅仅勉强及时地用手捂住了她的嘴。他目光炽烈地看进那双惊慌的眼睛，要求对方绝对的注意力。Penny回盯着他，两人之间有一条看不见的毫不动摇的强烈情感的细线。缓缓地、无言地，Jane将一只手指按在嘴唇上。

现在楼下没有声音了，一点都没有，只有漫长而阴森的停滞的空气。Jane和Penny在地板上保持一动不动——安静，呼吸着，倾听着。

过了六十秒，Jane那嗡嗡作响的神经再也忍受不住了。

他倾身靠近，嘴唇触碰着Penny的耳朵。“去床底下。”他用气声说，“不要动，不要发出任何声音——你明白吗？”

她点点头，然后他就把手从她的嘴上移开。Penny顺从地爬进了她床褥下狭窄而阴暗的空间，使充满皱折的床幔的边缘在她身后摇晃。Jane从布料下面向里看去，Penny朝外盯着他，她的眼睛在黑暗中显得又大又白。

“就呆在那儿，”他小声说，“我马上就回来。”

Jane让床幔垂下来，然后站起身。塑料马散布在地板上，他迅速用脚把它们扫到床底下。然后，他干涩地吞咽了一下，踮着脚尖走入门廊。

毛绒地毯掩盖了每一个小心的、蹑手蹑脚的步伐。Jane的心脏像疯了一样跳动，充满了肾上腺素，他能听到血液在耳朵里流淌的喧嚣，他付出了很大的努力来控制住自己的动作。走到楼梯的一半路上，Jane停了下来，他能听到楼下的脚步声。沉重的鞋子大胆地踩踏着坚硬的地面，完全不担心被人听到。

不妙。

Jane吞咽了一下，再次开始向前挪动。他走下了前两级楼梯，然后又停了下来，这次是因为没有走得更远的必要了，客厅的墙面镜告诉了他所要知道的事情：

Laura Jorsten面朝上躺在楼梯附近的地板上，额头中央是一个整齐的黑色的洞。她的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，无神地凝视着天花板，同时一片潮湿的猩红色聚集在她的头后面，将她的金发染成了樱桃红。

Jane立即从这幅景象中向后撤退。

在他下面，重重的脚步声继续着，每隔几秒就被各种门的吱嘎作响和撞门声打断。Jane努力屏蔽掉那可怕的响动，惊慌失措的静电声似乎充斥着他的大脑，使他无法做他最擅长的事情：思考。

当他回到Penny的门口时，Jane强迫自己做了几次缓慢的深呼吸，他的神经又开始运作起来。从做事的声音来判断，楼下只有一个人，一个持有武器的人——这是肯定的。而且，从脚步的笨拙沉重来看，那很可能是个男人。一个持有武器的男人，正在房屋里寻找什么，因为Jane现在可以听到抽屉推拉的声音。

那个男人一点也不在意任何目击者现在会看到或听到什么，因为他要么一：完全不知道屋子里有其他人，要么二：没打算留活口。

Jane这次没打算留下来寻找这个问题的答案，他慢慢跪下，拉起粘有灰尘的床幔边缘。

“来吧，”Jane耳语道，“我们必须走了。”

当Penny没有动时，他轻柔地将她拽出来，从腋下把她举了起来。她没有挣扎，但她的身体保持着和小提琴弦一样的绷直，而Jane可以感觉到她的小心脏在剧烈跳动，仿佛要跳出她的肋骨。

“保持安静。”在把她带出房间之前，他轻声警告道。

Jane的棕色鞋子像鬼魂一样无声地沉入厚厚的绿色地毯中，他的呼吸急促而无声。当他快要走到楼梯时，他的胳膊突然开始晃动，那使他一瞬间感到恐惧——他的身体在做一些意料不到的事情，并且完全不受他的控制，但那之后Jane意识到根本不是他在动：是小女孩开始剧烈地颤抖，从她黄铜色头发直到她涂成粉红色的脚趾甲都在抖动。

Jane更紧地抱住她，轻声说：“闭上眼睛。”

然后，他开始放缓步伐，像猫类一样优雅而寂静无声。他一点点地测试了每级台阶，然后才完全地踩下去。在他刚才上楼的时候没有一级台阶发出响声，但现在他重了四十磅。一英寸又一英寸地向下，Laura Jorsten的尸体进入了视野。Jane确保Penny的眼睛仍然紧紧地闭着，他不相信她能看到这情景还不发出很大声音。

他的目光在墙镜面和前门之间跳动。

道路畅通，没有人。

他成功走了五步，门现在只有九步之遥，他们只需要通过这段距离，一旦他们到他的车上，Jane确定他们就能安全回家…

他又迈出了一步。

六…

Jane突然记起他的车钥匙正挂在那个金属仙人掌上，他必须在出去的路上拿到它。

七…

他的手开始在Penny紧绷的后背上慢慢地画着抚慰的圆圈。这是身为父母的本能，也许只是作为人类的本能。

八——

Jane的胯部推动了楼梯的栏杆，木材轻声地吱吱作响，破坏了真空般的寂静，然后他意识到了——

寂静。

Jane僵住了，因为一步走到一半而有些摇摆，他的耳朵保持着极度的警惕。没有脚步声了，没有门被打开和撞上的响亮的刺耳声音和碰撞声，没有搜索抽屉的推拉声，只有Penny轻浅的呼吸。

这并不是“坏人已经走了”的那种寂静，这是“坏人很近，马上要跳出来了”的寂静。Jane吞咽了一下，他仍然一只脚站着保持平衡。门廊看起来空无一人，客厅也是。

道路畅通…

他开始放下脚，但是突然移动的阴影使他的腿部肌肉绷紧了。一个全身覆盖着黑色的男子的倒影在客厅的另一侧站起，似乎是凭空出现的，Jane猛地向后走上楼梯。

枪手刚才一定是呆在地板上，向沙发或是其中一个情侣沙发下面看，他像一个幽灵一样隐形，甚至是Jane这样训练有素的眼睛也没有看到。

Jane开始快速而安静地撤退，他迅速将Penny抱到主卧室，然后把她放在了床上。小女孩在巨大的特大号床垫中央缩成一团，在蓬松的洋红色棉被上显得又小又苍白，她的眼睛仍然紧闭着。

Jane拉开窗帘，试图强行打开窗户上面厚重的锁。他做了一个痛苦的表情，双手平放在玻璃上，然后向外推。

什么事都没发生。

Jane更加用力，窗户在嘲笑着他，它沿底部边缘全被封住了，令人绝望地封死了。Jane可以找点东西来打破这个封印，但那需要时间，而且过程中发出的声音就像是对凶手大喊，让他过来杀死他们。只是打破玻璃会更容易…但话又说回来，那会发出噪音，而且他必须得打碎掉足够多的玻璃碎片，以确保他和Penny不会在出去的过程中受到致命伤，这需要时间。

可他们没有时间，现在凶手肯定马上要在楼下搜索完了，如果他没找到想要找的东西…

Jane的眼睛转向开放的门厅，Penny房间的窗户是大落地窗，不是能打开的那种，浴室里的窗户甚至更加没用——在房子的外侧没有任何东西，只能长长地跌落到干燥、布满岩石的土地上…

汗水浸出Jane的额头，他用一只手擦了擦脸，用力地呼吸着。他们没有任何计划，而他们需要一个计划，Jane的大脑充满了犹豫不决：

打破窗户还是躲起来？打破窗户还是躲起来？打破窗户还是——

楼梯栏杆大声地吱吱作响，这一响动将他的脑海彻底清空了。就像在夜晚中猛冲的蝙蝠一样，他迅速将Penny抱在怀里，然后冲出了卧室。

Jane快速穿过无人的门廊进入浴室，在浴室里他跳着踩住潮湿的毛巾和扔在地上的内裤，以免鞋踩在瓷砖上发出声音。Penny被他随意地放在马桶座上，而Jane自己则狂乱地从篮筐里捧出一大堆脏衣服。然后，他再次把孩子举了起来，抬到篮子的盖子上面，然后放进Jane在里面给她准备的一个坑里。

他双手颤抖着，手忙脚乱地将她埋在一团白色袜子和棕色连裤袜下面，Jane看到Penny现在睁大的蓝眼睛消失在扔下的亚麻布的下面。他忽略了疾驰的心脏中感到的一点小小的刺痛，然后移动着篮子盖将它盖上了。

Jane试图把盖子关上最后那一英寸，正与篮子的柳条想要弯曲和断裂的倾向作着斗争时，手机尖锐的铃声响起，使他惊恐地猛然转过身来。在下一个瞬间，他的脑子才听清了声音，Jane放松下身体——那不是他的手机，他们还没有被发现…目前还没有。

当铃声停止时，Jane蹑手蹑脚地走到浴室门口。

“喂？”门厅里传出一声响亮的男性声音，离他们一点都不远。“不，我还在这儿，马上搞定…什么？等一下，你信号不好——”停顿了一会儿，然后声音又回来了，这次稍远一点，比较模糊。“这样好点，我现在可以听到你的声音了，你能听到我吗？”

Jane艰难而无声地呼吸着，拿起了他的武器——他从水槽附近的架子上拿的一罐丁香味的Glade牌空气清新喷雾剂——随时准备地举着它，而他勇敢地透过门缝窥视。

凶手正站在楼梯中间大约一半处，只能看到他的头和肩膀，他的头发是深棕色的，整齐地向后贴着头皮。那个男人背对着Jane，完全没注意到自己正被监视着，而是继续地大声通话。

“不，没问题——她直接让我进门了…”他大笑，“是的…”

Jane紧张地吞咽着，他们的藏身地点太糟糕了——一间小的、拢音的白色房间，还充满亮光，即使是站在门后，Jane的身形也像是乌黑的指纹一样突出…

“我只是在做收尾工作…这里搞定后我会立刻给你打电话…”

Jane快速地摇了摇Glade喷雾剂，准备好里面的东西。几滴液体在罐里无力地晃动，他畏缩了一下…

…然后他想到了一个更好的方法。

“嗯哼，是的，但那个我们可以稍后再谈，先让我搞定…”

Jane因为充斥着肾上腺素而有些眩晕——他用鹰的眼神紧紧注视着杀手，以确保他没有转身——Jane偷偷溜过门厅回到主卧室，在那里，他迅速将空气清新剂换成了装满Paul的古龙水的沉重玻璃瓶。

Jane现在有了武器，他溜入了新的、改进了的藏身处：卧室敞开的门后面的空间里。Jane的眼睛紧盯着门缝，他可以完全看到浴室里的景象，这样他就可以看着，然后知道什么时候采取行动。

然后，正当外面的那个人马上打完电话时，Jane小心翼翼地从自己的口袋里掏出手机。

“对，对，对，我知道，但是我告诉你，我会解决掉…好吧…”

沙漏里的最后几粒沙子掉落下来，Jane盯着手机键盘，默默地纠结：打给Lisbon还是911？

这个决定并不困难，Lisbon已经知道他是谁，他在哪里，并且会在听到Jane说出“派人来救命”这句耳语后，就会动员起最近的警察部队。所以Jane在他的手机上按下了快速拨号一，然后因为每个按键发出的柔和的哔哔声而在脸上露出一个痛苦的表情。

“好吧，好吧……再见。”楼梯间里的男人说道。

Jane将电话举到耳边，然后开始等待。


	9. CEO

当Lisbon和Van Pelt站在Durenko Sports, Inc.的 CEO办公室敞开的门前时，Buck Hoskins正在打电话。

“我很高兴事情解决了，”他笑着对听筒说道，“刚才我还有点担心呢…”

CEO似乎没有注意到站在他门口的两个女人，于是Lisbon用指关节响亮地敲了敲金属门框。

Hoskins短暂地抬头瞥了一眼，向探员点点头，微笑了一下，然后继续打他的电话。“不，我认为这样更好…”

Lisbon克制住想要咆哮的冲动，将一只手伸进了她的口袋。她牢牢地握紧了ID，大声地清了清嗓子，把徽章举起来给Hoskins看。

他随便地看了一眼，又点了点头，然后举起食指，示意探员们“给他一点时间”。Lisbon有点不敢相信地看着男人坐到椅子上转过身去，背对来访者，继续对着电话大笑着。

“哦，必须的…但是关于我们讨论的另一个问题…”

Lisbon和Van Pelt交换了眼神。认真的吗？

CEO又闲聊了几分钟后才终于要说完了。“嗯哼…好的，是的，我会让你去的。只是记得在结束后给我打电话——我想要一份完整的报告。好的，再见。”

Hoskins将听筒放回电话机上，然后懒洋洋地转身面对探员们。他赏给她们一个微笑，那笑容使Lisbon的皮肤都想从身体上剥落下来，然后沿着大厅溜走。“那么，我能为你们两位女士做点什么呢？”

Lisbon努力消除了瞪视的欲望，摆正了她的肩膀。“Hoskins先生，我是Lisbon探员，这位是Van Pelt探员，我们来自加利福尼亚调查局。我们需要问你一些有关Paul Jorsten的问题。”

Lisbon仔细地看着在她提到Paul时，对方有没有任何内疚或其他反应的迹象，但是CEO的脸就像无风时的湖面一样柔和而平缓。

“当然。”他平静地说道，示意探员们进来。“请坐，然后我们再谈。”

桌子前面有两把硬的塑料椅子，Lisbon走向右边远处的那一把，Van Pelt便尴尬地坐在离门最近的座位上。Hoskins看着两名探员坐下，然后更深地陷进自己的椅子里——那是一把豪华的高背宝座，毫无疑问有腰部支撑。他双手紧紧地握着，就像新月形的冰块一样冷静，他仍然谄媚地笑着，等待着问题的到来。

Lisbon突然特别高兴Jane不在她身边，他在这种人附近总是不能控制住自己。这种情况通常都会有很糟糕的结局——比如向着鼻子打了一拳，进行一次拘捕，或是使得他们被赶出屋子。

“我们知道Paul在这里工作大约四年了，” Lisbon开始说，“是这样的吗？”

Hoskins点点头。“没错。”

“你认识他吗？”

CEO皱起眉。“一点…我所了解的足以判断他是一个好人，一个出色的雇员，我们很幸运他为我们工作。相信我，对于失去Paul没有人比我更加难过。”

“他的妻子呢？”Van Pelt大胆地提问。

就在那时，Lisbon看到了——只是闪烁了一瞬然后就不见了——一阵紧张的不安感掠过Hoskin的脸，然后又迅速消失了。

“她怎么了？”

“对于失去Paul她会不会比你更难过？”Van Pelt理智地说，不知如何设法听起来中立而且有礼貌。

Lisbon咬住嘴唇阻止了一个轻笑，她确实真的需要限制Van Pelt和Jane一起度过的时间了。

Hoskins看起来松了一口气。“哦，是的，她当然会。我只是说在这里，在办公室。在Durenko，对于失去Paul没有人比我更难过。”

Lisbon想起楼下那摆满了卡片的桌子，对CEO的说法表示怀疑。

“就像我说的那样，他是一个了不起的、出色的员工，”Hoskins继续说道， “我找不到一个比他更好的员工了。”

“他是不是最近拒绝了一次升职？”Lisbon问道。

“是的，我们的技术支持部门主管马上要退休了，所以就给了Paul这个职位。他绝对是这份工作的最佳人选，但他由于个人原因没有接受。”

“对此你有感觉不满吗？他拒绝了你特别希望他做的工作？”

Hoskins用力地摇了摇头。“不，完全没有，我的员工可以拥有工作以外的生活。而且我们还有另外一位出色的候选人适合那份工作，而他很乐意地接受了工作。”

Lisbon扬起了眉毛，仔细地观察着CEO。现在他没有显示出几分钟前她发现的那种紧张的迹象，他看起来完全放松。就像她所担心的那样，那次晋升并不是问题，不过这其中肯定有点什么…在某个地方…

“根据Paul的工作日志，他在谋杀案发生几周前为你恢复了文件，” Van Pelt意外地开始说道。

就在那儿——一闪即逝。

抓住你了，Lisbon想着，克制住一个真正的微笑。

和上次一样，Hoskins几乎是立即就恢复了过来。“实际上我都不确定是谁干的…那天我不在办公室。”然后他皱起了眉，“而且，说实话，我不知道Durenko有任何记录已经交给警方了…”

Van Pelt微笑了，笑容有点过于甜美。“哦，Paul保留了自己工作记录的私人备份。”

“啊。”Hoskins只是这样回答。

“所以你刚才是说你不知道Paul给你的计算机做了文件恢复吗？”Lisbon追问。

“好吧，就像我所说的那样，电脑崩溃后的第二天我不在办公室，所以我不知道是谁做了这件事…但当然，如果你说是Paul做的，那我肯定相信你。”他迅速补充道。

这次Lisbon笑了出来，只是一个很小的微笑。“当然。”她在塑料椅子的边缘上坐得更直了，“Hoskins先生，我们需要所有Paul工作记录的公司备份，以及在他去世前几周内使用过的所有计算机和系统的访问权限…”

CEO叠起双腿，回应了Lisbon的微笑。“我很乐意为你提供帮助，探员…但不幸的是，我不能。”

Lisbon挑起一边的眉毛。“哦？”

“我们有非常严格的隐私政策。”Hoskins解释说，放松地靠向座椅，“你所说的访问权限会包括允许你查看我们在Durenko正在研究的未发布原型和未来项目计划。这是一个竞争非常激烈的行业——我们负担不起最新的‘思想结晶（brain children）’落入对手的手里。”他咯咯地笑着，“所以，除非你们有搜查证…”

“我们可以拿到一个。”Van Pelt断言，她的眼睛异于往常得冰冷。

Lisbon设法听起来更加友善。“先生，如果是隐私的问题，那么不必担心——所有CBI员工都受保密条款的约束，法律规定我们不能向外界发布任何蓝图、知识产权或是原型设计。”

CEO的笑容变得暗淡。“啊。”他又一次说道。

“所以，我们可以等着获得搜查证，”Lisbon接着说，“或者你可以节省我们一小时的时间，现在就给我们权限，你来决定。”

Hoskins在他的高背座椅里移动着，使椅子下面的弹簧发出咯吱声。“呃，啊…我的意思是，只要隐私不是问题…”

Lisbon等待着，期待地眨眨眼睛。

CEO回避着目光，摆弄起桌上的粉色便条纸。“那么，呃……”

Lisbon可以看到在他黑色眼睛后面进行的无声斗争又持续了一会儿，然后——

“那么请随意，看看你们认为有帮助的任何东西。”Hoskins的目光在两个探员之间来回摇摆，“实际上，你们想让我现在就打电话给我们的技术负责人，让他带上来一份Paul工作日志的备份吗？”他几乎是急切地将手伸向电话。

“不，不用了，”Van Pelt在他能拿起来之前说道，又一次地，她嘴上露出了那过于甜美的微笑。“我想我们可以从你的电脑开始看。”

“啊。”


	10. 火红

Jane将电话更紧地贴在耳朵上，挤压着耳朵里的软骨，一边等待着那没能到来的铃声。

“这是Lisbon，请留言。”他的心脏不稳地急速跳动，连忙在手机扬声器发出响亮的“哔”声前把手机塞回到了他的口袋里。即使隔着几层衣物，Jane仍然可以听到那尖锐的声音如钻石般的清晰。一个黑色的阴影滑过外面的墙壁，阻断了夕阳发出的深红色阳光，Jane想知道凶手是否也听到了那个“哔”声。

但是，没有——阴影飘走了，消失在隔壁的卧室里。床垫的弹簧吱吱作响，然后有什么东西砰的一声扔在铺有地毯的地板上。

“小姑娘？你在这儿吗？”

Jane因为凶手声音里虚假的友善而畏缩了一下，Jane的眼睛紧张地注视着浴室的篮筐，白色的柳条篮子保持静止不动。

“小姑娘？”杀手再次唱歌一般说道，这次更加大声。他把“姑娘（girl）”说成了两个音节的单词，拖长声说：“Grrrrrrr-uuuulllll”。

“没关系的，”那人继续说，“你现在可以出来了…我是警察，一切都很好…”

Jane的眼睛紧盯着篮筐，目光犹如两束强烈的蓝色激光一样，他用意念不让盖子打开。

“你妈咪在楼下等你呢，她给你准备了好大一个冰淇淋甜筒，所以快出来吧…”

冰淇淋？这个家伙努力吸引女孩出来的方法，就像涂着一层厚重的糖浆。它语言里的虚假磨蚀着Jane的神经末梢，就像猫爪子在老式的深绿色黑板上吱嘎作响。他的喉咙变干了，等着看Penny是否会中招。

三秒钟一点点地过去了，浴室里连最轻的声音都没有。孩子们是出色的测谎仪，但是那甜蜜的诱惑——不是说冰淇淋，而是对于她母亲的承诺——可能对她来说太难以抗拒了…

Penny，相信自己的直觉，Jane无声地乞求着，它们总是正确的…

在隔壁，传来塑料挂钩沿着一根木棍刮过的声音，他正在搜寻一个壁橱…那人已经放弃了叫她出来，而篮筐的盖子连一丝缝都没有。

Jane颤抖地呼了口气。好姑娘…

他的眼神从浴室挪开了，然后他短暂地考虑了一下放在口袋里的手机，不知道他是否应该再次把它拿出来，如果手机仍在录音，也许他可以小声说点什么…

不，最好还是做好准备。无论如何，救援都不会及时赶来。等到Lisbon检查她的语音信箱，发现来自她顾问的一条奇怪的、无声的消息时，情况都已经解决了——无论是何种解决方式。

此时此刻，一切都要靠Jane。

当他轻轻地打开古龙水瓶上玻璃塞子时，他意识到目前情况阴暗的讽刺感：现在只有他一个人能为保护小女孩的生命负责，而在此之前他却无比悲惨地未能保护自己的女儿…

一声巨大的撞击，接着是碎玻璃轻柔的叮当声，预示着隔壁房屋搜索的结束。凶手笨重地走回门廊上，Jane将瓶子握得更紧，双手刺痛而有些发抖，身体里充满了肾上腺素，他准备好了。

但是那男人接着并没有进入主卧室，而是跺着脚走进了浴室，开始四处搜寻瓷砖上的洞口。Jane顺着门缝注视着，没有呼吸或是眨眼，他看着凶手从Penny躲藏处旁边几英寸的地方经过。

那个男人深色的短发整齐地向后梳起，穿着昂贵且精心剪裁的灰色西装，从他用了过多发胶的头顶一直到闪亮的黑色鞋子的鞋尖，他打扮得就像一名律师，他看上去一点也不像一个正用枪口戳着仍然潮湿的褶皱浴帘的杀人犯。

杀手放弃了搜寻浴缸区域，移动到一个小的亚麻色橱柜前，他在里面使劲翻找，漫不经心地把叠得整整齐齐的蓝色毛巾扔到地板上。然后，杀手沮丧地咕哝了一声便也放弃了，转而面向篮筐…

各种化学物质从Jane僵硬的大脑（lizard brain）里释放出来，冲刷着他的身体系统，使他有些眩晕，他的树突神经传递着劈啪作响的电流，等待大脑下达行动的脉冲。

还没到时机，他坚定地告诉自己，就再等一下...

浴室里的男人使劲盯了篮筐很长时间，他歪着头考虑着。然后他用枪的顶端抬起了柳条盖子，开始在最上层的衣物里面翻找，他手中致命的金属武器戳到丝绸胸罩和紫色圆点内裤下面…

Jane的神经末梢紧绷，他必须努力阻止自己跳起身来。做好准备…

杀手叹了口气，将盖子合上了。Jane身体里的某个东西熄灭了，因为放松而虚弱和颤抖。在那边的浴室里，杀手开始从篮筐前面转身离开，然后突然地他又转回身，冲着篮筐的中央快速地踢了一脚。

脆弱的柳条因为撞击而嘎吱作响，Jane畏缩了一下。然而Penny没有发出哪怕是最细微的抽泣声。凶手耸了耸肩，大步走出浴室，走到门廊上。

Jane僵住了，巧妙地将身体融入到卧室门后的阴影中。他大口地无声呼吸着，给他快速流淌的血液供氧。他睁大着眼睛，即使它们已经开始感到刺痛。如果他和Penny能逃过去，Jane会给整个CBI大楼里的所有人买草莓，他会再给Lisbon买一匹小马，他会给她买车，他会——

凶手走到了敞开的门口，即使是Jane四处发散的思绪似乎也冻住了，悬浮在半空中，犹如一个慵懒的夏日午后飘荡的蒲公英种子。

凶手走进了主卧室。Jane停止了呼吸，敞开的门一寸寸打开，缩小了Jane本来就很狭窄的藏身空间。他缩起了肚子，而门把手就停在距离他背心纽扣几毫米的地方。那个带着枪的人开始四处寻找。

Jane听着凶手打开梳妆台抽屉，粗略地在唇彩和折叠整齐的黑色袜子里面翻找。杀手放弃了，移动到下一个地方。当他把壁炉的隔网放到一边，向着漆黑的烟囱上面看去时，金属链条叮当作响。他一无所获，于是又趴到地板上看向床下。 Jane的肺开始尖叫，他拿着古龙瓶子的手变得又湿又滑，他可以看到凶手布满灰尘的鞋底。

凶手又站起身来，走到一个小壁橱前。Jane的眼睛因为没有呼吸而开始流泪， 他狂乱地眨眨眼以清除掉泪水。凶手又徘徊过来，站在房屋中间，心不在焉地用枪敲着大腿。

结束吧，Jane无声地命令着。不要找了，结束了。

凶手最后看了一眼垃圾桶，然后耸了耸肩，走向门去。

是的…就是这样…

一声柳条轻脆的响声在空中飘荡。那人停了下来，Jane的心脏顿时下坠了四层楼。

不…

杀手的头像西班牙猎狗一样翘起，手握着枪，他开始大步向浴室走去。Jane不能，也不会让事情这样发生——他把玻璃塞子扔过整个房间，玻璃塞撞上了壁炉的砖块，发出令人满意的声响。

凶手转过来，他立即开始朝着新出现的更大声音的方向进发。

在他离卧室还有三步之遥时，一扇沉重的橡木门撞上了他。Jane从阴影中跳了出来，另一个男人摇晃着后退。

凶手从撞击的冲击力中恢复过来，开始举起他的武器…然后就被喷了一脸的古龙水。

“狗娘养的…”

他吐出这些话，一股恶心的油雾从凶手嘴里吐了出来。凶手用一只手狠狠地揉着紧闭的眼睛，另一只手开了一枪，但Jane早已跳开了。

“上帝，”男人咳嗽，又向地毯上吐着口水。他一边挣扎着睁开流泪而充满血丝的眼睛，一边把枪朝向随机的方向。

Jane把空瓶子扔向对面的墙壁，利用它的撞击声分散注意力。枪手狂乱地转过身，他对着声音开了一枪，枪口闪过火光。Jane无声地穿过地毯，乞求着他脚下的地板不要发出响声。

凶手又拉动扳机开了一枪，又一次，武器的枪口闪烁火光。这一次，一个火花向侧边迸发出去。接下来是犹如煤气灶被点燃的可怕声音——咻——然后，在Jane能做出反应之前，甚至在他能思考之前，枪手那头浸满油的头部突然地、令人惊恐地被吞没在黄白色的火焰中。

那尖叫声很可怕。Jane试图逃走，但杀手在他面前跌跌撞撞地挡住了通往门口的路。非人的尖叫声撕扯着他的喉咙，他冒着烟燃烧着，疯狂地摇摆着，拍打着自己的脸，那是由一个喧嚣、热气与火光组成的龙卷风。男人撞向一个梳妆台，撞倒了它，撒了一地钻石牌火柴、银色指甲刀和玫琳凯（Mary Kay）护手霜。

Jane弯腰躲避，向后退，将将躲过敌人惊慌失措的动作。在他向不同方向尝试躲避时，他能感到一股热气，终于他成功地绕了过去。

走廊烟雾弥漫，充满了烟雾探测器的持续尖叫声，与着火的人不断发出的尖叫声震耳欲聋地合在一起。Jane冲进浴室，因为喧闹声而面部扭曲。他掀开篮筐的盖子，向下挖着，直到看到了Penny苍白而震惊面庞，然后他大声喊着，让自己的声音盖过难以忍受的刺耳嘈杂声：

“我们走！快点！”

Jane向她伸出手，而Penny则从衣物堆里拔出了自己的手臂来抓住他。她让他把自己举起来，在地板上扔下了更多潮湿和脏污的衣物。Jane跌跌撞撞地绊到了那堆衣服，然后把她抱到了门口。

他的思路全然专注于逃命，完全没有准备好听到Penny在他耳边发出的令人心脏停跳的尖叫声。Jane顺着她的眼神看过去，然后克制住自己没有尖叫出来：

那个人形火炬已经设法扑灭了自己，凶手还活着，而且不知怎地仍然站着，他盲目地向他们扑过来，切断了通往楼梯的道路。他的脸犹如红黑色的万圣节面具，皮肤起泡，头皮斑驳，没有毛发。烟雾继续从他身上飘下，使检测仪发出哀号，并使得空气中弥漫着一股令人作呕的烤肉味。

凶手看不见，便用枪指向他们的大致方向——不是刚才的那把枪，而是备用武器。

那人焦黑的嘴唇无法正常地说话，他嘶嘶地说：“噢去死吧，坟蛋（hucker）……”


	11. 下落

Rigsby一边漫步走进办公室，一边打了个大哈欠。倾斜的光束从窗户里流淌进来，使所有东西都散发着红色的光芒。Cho独自一人坐在办公桌前，正在阅读文件。

“嘿。”Rigsby说。

“嘿。”Cho回答，没有抬头。

Rigsby看了眼他的手表，然后斜眼看向炫目的夕阳。“我不敢相信太阳快要落山了…”

“是啊，往常太阳都整晚不落的。”Cho缺乏热情地陈述。

“我的意思这么早，我不敢相信太阳已经开始落山了，以前它一直亮到至少八点钟呢。”

Cho什么也没说，Rigsby徘徊到他朋友的桌子边。“你在写什么？”

“Cardelli的逮捕报告。”

“那你是放他走了？”

“是的。”

“哈。”Rigsby开始烦躁不安，推着Cho桌子上的曲别针。

“你闻起来像马。”Cho评论说。

Rigsby皱起眉，他把衬衫领子拉到鼻子旁边，仔细地闻了闻。

Cho面无表情地看着他。

Rigsby停下了闻衬衫的动作。“所以，呃…流浪汉那边怎么样？”

“他在谋杀案当晚十点三十分看到一辆黑色的维多利亚皇冠（Crown Vic）从小巷里驶出来。”

Rigsby思考着。“那很接近估计的死亡时间，这里可能有点什么。他有看到车牌号吗？”

“没有。”

“你告诉Lisbon了吗？”

“她的电话关机了。”

“哦。”

Cho翻了一页，继续写字。

Rigsby看了一眼空荡荡的沙发。“你听到Jane的消息了吗？”

“没。”

“是啊，他可能还在回来的路上，差不多要三个小时的车程…”

Cho什么也没说。

Rigsby停止了摆弄曲别针。“所以，你想去吃点东西吗？”他满怀希望扬起眉毛。

Cho继续盯着报告看了片刻，然后他耸了耸肩。“好啊。”

Rigsby笑了。

XxXxXxX

枪手在Jane冲向主卧的同一瞬间扣动了扳机。

子弹在Jane的左耳边呼啸而过，声音又近又响，以至于它带走了他的一半听觉。他半是跑半是踉跄地走到Paul和Laura的房间，怀中仍然抱着他们的女儿。

Jane紧紧地关上了卧室的门——这能给他们带来一点微弱的额外保护——他将Penny放到床罩后面的一个角落里，然后抓起了第一个进入他视野里合适的物品：一个闪闪发光的黄铜废纸篓。

Jane高高地把纸篓举起，用力扔向紧闭的窗户，皱巴巴的白色纸球从桶里犹如冰雹般落下。

闪闪发光的纸篓让玻璃炸开了，它掉落在外面后加的这层屋顶上。废纸篓侧面立着晃动了一会儿，然后开始滚动，滚到陡峭的屋顶板边缘，然后掉出了视线之外。

Jane向前冲去，开始踢掉仍然粘在窗框上的玻璃碎片，几乎没有意识到他正踩着Paul Jorsten悼词的初稿。

在外面的门厅里，那人发出低沉的呻吟，然后有东西猛地撞向紧闭的门。 一只手正在摸索着门把手…

Jane不再踢玻璃，他迅速跑过去抓起Penny。虽然很艰难，Jane还是花了些时间将她小心地穿过那锯齿状的洞，他那只好用的耳朵能听到身后门把手发出的响声。他设法做到了——Penny被放置在外面粗糙的灰色屋顶板上，身上没有一丝划痕。她紧贴在那里，缩成一团盯着Jane，直到他命令她爬下去：

“就爬到屋顶的边缘，然后等我来帮你。”他指示着，与此同时屋门在他身后猛然打开，两下枪声响起，子弹错失目标很远。

Penny因为声响而瑟缩了一下，然后开始迅速向下，像一个螃蟹一样在危险的倾斜表面上向着侧面移动。Jane在她身后也快速地钻出来，他在匆忙躲避第三枪时在一块月牙形的玻璃碎片上划破了右手掌心，深红色立即从伤口上涌出，然后是一阵疼痛传来，让他大口喘着气。Jane手上滴着血，开始沿着斜坡缓慢下降。

在最开始的几英尺里，碎玻璃在他鞋底碎裂，但当他摆脱了玻璃碴后，粘有砂砾的屋顶紧紧附着在他的脚底上，使他能够在下降时保持稳定与迅速。

Jane的手掌一阵阵抽痛，他到达了Penny正等着他的地方。她的蓝眼睛在Jane和屋顶下十二英尺（约3.66米）高的下坠距离之间恐惧地来回摆动。

“没关系的，”他向她保证，“握住我的手，我会把你放下去。”

Jane伸出他未受伤的左手，然后Penny在吞咽和颤抖了一下后，她握住了他的手。

当他的手指抓住她的瞬间，Jane突然有种想要松手的强烈冲动。她的手冰冷，让一股恐惧犹如闪电从他身上穿过——记忆中他握着另一只冰冷的小手。Jane闭紧眼睛想要驱赶这段记忆，克制着想要甩开Penny的手的冲动。

记忆的潮水在半秒内就过去了。然后，Jane又回到了此时此地：他正将一个黄铜色头发的小孩从屋顶边缘放下。她的两只手都紧紧抓住他的手，小而冰冷的手指刺入他的皮肤。她的体重向下拽着他的肩窝，Jane不得不伸出他流血的手来稳定她的身体。

当他腰部弯着，在不掉下去的情况下到达他能到的最远处时，Jane告诉悬在半空的女孩放开手。

新出现的焦虑淹没了她的蓝眼睛，她的手指更用力地刺入他的手掌。她离地面还有至少六英尺（约1.83米）远，Jane可以看到她光着的脚趾害怕地扭动着…

“没事的，”他重复道，直直地看向那双充满恐惧的眼睛，“我保证，就松手吧。”

冰凉的、抓着他的手指放开了他。Penny掉在了下面布满石子的土地上，撞击声清晰可闻。当她挣扎着站起身时，棕色的灰尘笼罩着四周的空气，她毫无疑问会感到酸痛，但并没有严重受伤。

Jane从危险的屋顶边缘撤回了自己的上半身，然后开始转身，为自己跳下去做准备。

一个尖厉的如雷声一般的声响在他右耳旁穿过。Jane本能地低下头，在如沙纸般的屋顶板上降下身体，而他的眼睛则疯狂地搜寻着声音的来源。他看到了一个黑色的轮廓在破碎的窗户后面移动，然后是短暂的枪的金属闪光。

直到那时，Jane才感到了疼痛——胯部附近有种奇怪的灼烧感，就像用火钳画了一条线一样。

中枪——他中枪了。他——

另一枚子弹击中了屋顶，距离Jane紧紧抓着屋顶的指尖仅有几英寸远，使粗糙的木头碎片和屋顶板在他的面前炸开。

Jane僵硬的大脑（lizard brain）接管了身体，他让自己从屋顶上跳了下去。


	12. 语音信箱

Lisbon做了个鬼脸。她不得不强迫自己喉咙的肌肉去努力吞咽，而她全部的本能都在告诉她“吐出来”。Durenko的古老咖啡机提供的最新饮品尝起来像是Vick’s止咳糖浆和木炭的混合物。Lisbon将仍然很满的杯子扔进最近的垃圾桶里，然后双臂交叉靠在墙上。

Van Pelt仍在楼上，努力分析Buck Hoskins的计算机。CEO在办公室又呆了一段时间，不安地踱着步，试图越过年轻探员的肩膀偷偷看她在做什么。最终他还是走开了，Lisbon跟着他走了出来。

现在Hoskins独自一人站在Durenko人满为患的休息区中间，他大约二十分钟前开始打电话，但是当他注意到Lisbon在看他时就停了下来。叽叽喳喳的员工挤满了房间的其余部分，成群结队地聚在一起，使Lisbon想起了她的高中时代。

那些喜欢运动的人在大声谈论着最近一场国王队的比赛；八卦的人群在对于Paul的谋杀案调查窃窃私语；那些极客们——到目前为止是最大的一群人——在高度赞扬《星球大战：克隆人战争》的其中一集。他们所有人都被要求离开自己的电脑前。

Van Pelt已致电CBI总部，要求一支技术专家团队帮助她研究Durenko的数据。在团队到达之前，Lisbon不想要任何文件被“意外”删除。

Hoskins漫步到窗前，向外凝视着日落。

Lisbon叹了口气，她最好还是给Rigsby和Cho打电话，让他们知道发生了什么事，然后让他们尽力搜索Hoskins的信息…

但即使在她开始拨号后，她的手机屏幕仍保持着黑屏。Lisbon记起她为了和Hoskins谈话把手机关机了，她戳了一下电源键。

手机上有两条语音信息在等着她，第一条来自Cho，他言简意赅地介绍了他问话的细节。第二条是来自Jane的号码，但是…

Lisbon皱起眉，将听筒放得更近了一些。

她只能听到安静的空气，一个模糊的人声，一些重击声，还有更多安静的空气，然后录音就停止了。

Lisbon调高音量重播了一遍这条消息，这次她可以分辨出那人声是一名男性，而且绝对不是Jane的声音。那声音有一种奇怪的、唱歌似的特质，但她不能分辨出说的是什么，整个录音都很模糊。

Lisbon盯着她手中的电话。Jane是想要给她打电话，还是手机在他的口袋里一不小心碰到了按键？听起来像是误拨。

在几年前的一次上班途中，Lisbon的手机掉到了她汽车座椅下方，她完全不知道手机拨通了她的家庭电话。那天晚上Lisbon回到自己的公寓，在电话机上发现了一条长长的语音信息，内容是她自己跟着辣妹合唱团（Spice Girls）唱歌。

她立刻当场决定，科学技术不可能变得比这还更令人毛骨悚然了。

如果这又是一次“手机形成了自己的思想”的情况，那么应该很容易判断，她只需要打给Jane，问他关于这条神秘信息的事情。

但问题是，她做不到。

因为Jane的手机直接转到了语音信箱。


	13. 破碎

Jane在下坠时挥舞着手臂，他刚勉强把脚放到身体下迎接地面，然后就重重地摔倒在地上。

当他的鞋子撞向地面时发出了可怕的断裂声，接着是他一生中能够记起的最强烈的一次身体上的疼痛。Jane立即侧身倒下，像个婴儿那样蜷缩起来，呻吟着，感到右腿上传来的疼痛犹如闪电。

冰冷的恶心感冲刷着他，Jane闭紧双眼，把脸转向土地。

他一遍又一遍地吞咽着，克制住胆汁的上涌，直到他可以在不想干呕的情况下呼吸和睁开眼睛。

Jane喘息着，强迫自己坐起身来。他没有看一眼自己的腿，没有这个必要——它在脚踝和膝盖之间断了至少一处。Jane反而看向正在他身旁徘徊的Penny，小女孩脚上跳着，她的双臂向他伸出来，不确定是否应该触摸他。

头顶上又传来一声枪响，她整个身体剧烈地一动。

Jane又吞咽了一下，然后咬紧牙关。

他微微摇摆着，试图用左膝盖支撑着站起。黑色的星星出现在Jane的视野里，他的上身摇晃着。

冰冷的手指握住了他的左手，将他从地上拉起来。这个触碰的连结是稳固的，那是在他昏暗、旋转着的世界中一条稳定的生命线。Jane紧紧抓住它，呼吸着、眨着眼睛，直到眼前的星星消失了，然后他就能看到Penny站在那里，用她的双手握住了他的手。

在下一次尝试后，Jane能够跪起身来。

他右腿的疼痛仍像是在持续不断地尖叫着——犹如残酷的锤子的敲击被无限延长，就像钢琴的音符一样。疼痛拒绝消退，甚至不愿给他一点点的怜悯，Jane在更紧地握住Penny的手时可以感到泪水在眼睛里聚集…

一…

二…

三！

他笨拙地发力，让他受伤的腿承受了体重的压力——虽然他在努力避免——他还借助Penny出人意料的有力地把他向上拉，这之后Jane设法站直了身体。

受伤的那条腿向他更大声地尖叫着，Jane立即将它从地面上抬起，右腿踉跄地站着，他用鼻子吸了一大口气。更多汗水从他身上倾泻而下，但他稳定地保持住了平衡。

Penny紧紧地抓着他的手，等着下一步行动。

他们不用走很远。

Jane试图告诉自己这点，一边开始姿势尴尬地单脚跳着，半是依靠在小女孩身上。

不远——不远——不远——

在每次撞击带来的骨头的疼痛中，他的大脑机械地重复着这句话。

不远。

当他们走到车库边上时，他也倚靠在车库上，在雪白的挡板上留下了红色的血手印。

Jane的胃因为看到那丑陋的污渍，闻到血液的金属味道而翻滚着。

不远…

就到车那里，他向自己保证。事到如今，究竟是谁的车已经无所谓了，因为Jane的车钥匙仍挂在屋子里的那只仙人掌上。幸运的是，这么多年来他遇到过一些有趣的人，这些人教给过他一些有趣的东西，让汽车短路点火完全没有问题。

他们只需要到那里。

（不远）

Jane仍在渗血的手从车库上滑落，他更加用力地依靠着Penny，而Penny因为身上的压力而摇摇晃晃。别摔倒，他要求自己的身体，身体听从了。

他们继续前进。

Jane强迫自己的思想集中在眼前的任务上。他集中注意力，在脑海里描绘出电线的样子，应该切开哪些电线，还有当他在把电线接触在一起时发出的明亮而愉悦的火花，和发动机旋转的低沉轰鸣声。

他湿滑的手指再次跌落，手下倚靠的东西消失了。Jane抬起头，发现他已经走到了车库的尽头。他停了一会儿，呼吸着，汗水滴落，Penny在他旁边停下。

就在拐角那一边，会有汽车在等着他们，马上他就能看到它们了。

Jane振作精神又开始跳了起来。一声铃声分散了他的注意力，那是一阵尖厉刺耳的铃铛的声音，在他好用的那只耳朵里听起来奇怪得空荡。

手机。

但不是他的手机，铃声太远了，而且远不如Jane的手机铃那样悦耳。

Jane在温暖的沙漠微风中颤抖着，他特别轻微地向前倾斜身体，顺着车库的边缘向外看去。


	14. 真相

车道上有两辆车——Jane自己的蓝色雪铁龙，还有一辆黑色的维多利亚皇冠汽车停在他的车后。就在Jane看着的时候，一个身着深色西装，戴着墨镜的男人从第二辆车中冒了出来，他一边接听电话一边随意地从耳朵上摘下耳塞。

"咋了？"

穿西装的男人皱起眉，他修剪整齐的黑白相间的胡子抽搐了一下。

“什么？Brody，我根本听不懂你在说什么…说清楚…”

那男人转过身，露出了西装外套下面隆起的一把枪的轮廓，他开始转向车库…

Jane猛地躲出对方的视线，他的心脏狂跳。

这个人不是他们的朋友，他是和凶手乘坐同一辆车来的，他一直坐在维多利亚皇冠车里，一边听着iPod，一边等待着谋杀的完成，他现在很可能正在与凶手通话…

“说真的，我听不懂你在说什么…‘一个韩人？’是吗？…不？‘一个男人？’”

Jane低头看向Penny，他的思绪飞速转动，他们到不了车上了。

他痛苦地转过身，拉着Penny一起，然后开始原路跳回去。现在他的动作更快了，也更流畅。新的肾上腺素已经发挥了作用，使他能够摆脱一点痛苦。

尘土到处飞扬，刺激着他的眼睛，含有砂砾的粉末粘住了他的牙齿。Penny在他身旁匆匆走着，她身边也激起了一片烟尘。

车库上的红色手印在Jane眼前醒目地跳动着，鲜血犹如霓虹灯箭头，又像一个闪烁的信号——比雪里的足迹更容易追踪。

Jane不知道该怎么处理它…然后他想到了：他们走到了车库的后部，那里有一扇门。Jane摇摇晃晃地停下来，伸出受伤的手，沿着墙壁涂抹了更多已经开始凝结的血液，然后又把血涂到门把手上面。

撕裂的皮肤粗暴地向各个方向涂抹着，又有新的血液流淌到伤口的表面，黄铜门把手已经开始像红色玻璃纸一样闪着光。

门本身是锁着的，但这样更好。Jane完成了他可怕的涂抹工作，然后转过身面对着Jorstens房屋后面那陡峭、乱石堆砌的斜坡。

他带着Penny上去了。

他们像动物一样开始向上爬，Penny四肢着地，Jane用双腿和一只手，手指抓着松散的石头和黏土与泥沙。有两次小女孩没能抓稳，便开始向下滑，Jane抓住了她。有一次是他自己没有抓稳，她不得不去抓住他。

在这充满危险的山坡上走了四分之三的路程后，Jane听到有胡子的男人开始破口大骂各种脏话。但是并没有子弹跟来，于是Jane和Penny在没有受伤的情况下到达了山顶。他们面前的地面广阔而平坦，是一片极其辽阔的空旷沙漠，在远处，Jane可以看到朦胧的山脉轮廓。他继续向前爬行，直到他能够确定从底下看不到他们的身影，然后他向侧面倒下身，胸口吃力地起伏着。

Penny坐在那儿，看着他用那只沾满鲜血与泥土的手拍打着口袋，寻找他的手机。他为没有找到而感到很困惑，于是Jane让自己恢复成坐姿，然后低下头去。

他真的非常惊讶地发现了自己胯骨上那个深色污点，他的断腿剧烈、无休止的疼痛消除了其他所有痛苦；他完全忘记了中枪的事情——这也正是为什么他最初需要鲁莽地从屋顶一跃而下。

Jane畏缩着，剥开了裤子湿透的布料。伤口还在流血，但不是很严重，伤口不深——只是擦伤。他更深地把手伸进破碎的口袋里，然后感到一个小的、神秘的尖锐物品戳着他，Jane把它抽了出来。

锯齿状的沾满鲜血的塑料片躺在他的手掌上，像红宝石一样闪闪发光。Jane可以辨认出一块布满电路的绿色碎片，一块已经损坏的液晶显示器的黑色碎片，还有一个柔软的长方形橡胶，上面标着“7 PQRS”。Jane盯着它们。

他瞪着眼睛，想知道盲目发射的子弹不仅击中了他，而且还击中并摧毁了他口袋里的手机的概率有多小，那一定是天文数字。

现实的概率真的是百万分之一…

一声巨响传入Jane好用的耳朵，在沙漠中回荡。接着传来又一声更大的重击声，然后是第三声。胡子男正试图打破车库的门。

Jane将手机的残留物塞进了他的一个马甲口袋，然后挣扎着靠左腿站起，他伸手去握住Penny的手。

在他们下面，重击声停止了，取而代之的是一次枪声，那使Penny的手指紧紧环绕着他的手。

他们的敌人已经放弃了用身体作为撞锤，而是决定直接开枪射击门锁，这也就意味着他们快没有时间了。

Jane拽了一下小女孩的胳膊，然后开始单脚跳。当她没有跟上时，他差点摔倒。

Penny的手仍与他十指交扣，但她僵硬地站着，裸露的脚后跟扎进沙漠的土里，肩膀挺直。她的头转回了他们来的方向。

“快点，Penny。”Jane低声催促。

她抬头看向他，眼中闪着强烈的光芒。“我们不能落下妈妈。”

Jane克制住一个痛苦的表情，他叹了口气，然后慢慢放下身子跪在自己没受伤的膝盖上，这样他就可以和Penny的眼睛一样高了，他用双手捧住她的脸。

“Penny，我必须告诉你点事情，我需要你保持安静。你能做到吗？不管我说什么都保持安静？”

她犹豫地点了点头，他的鲜血蹭脏了她的脸颊。

“你妈妈死了——”

泪水充满了Penny的眼睛，她开始挣扎，试图摆脱他。“不，不——”

“是的。我们身后那些人——”

“不！”她更加使劲地挣扎着，用手指去抓他，但Jane拒绝松开手。

“嘘，嘘，听着：我们身后那些人杀了她，而如果他们找到我们，他们也会杀了我们，你明白吗？”

她的头扭开了，朝着屋子的方向看，Jane轻柔地再次把她的脸转了过来。Penny的下唇颤抖着，新出现的泪水顺着她的脸流下来，不断地滴下她的下巴。终于，她的目光对上了他的。

“Penny？你明白吗？”

她点了点头，然后皱起了脸，陷入沉默的抽泣中。

Jane努力用好用的腿支撑起身体，他的左耳仍然像被塞住一样聋，但他的右耳能听见撞击声、碰撞声和沉重的闷响——那是有人正在疯狂搜索车库的令人满意的声音。

他拉起Penny的手，然后开始在一片空旷的、尘土飞扬的大地上摇晃着前行，地面被落日余晖炙烤成砖红色。

Penny茫然地跟在他后面，已经不剩下一丝反抗的力气了。


	15. 但凡他有个脑子

Nick一直觉得Aaron Brody的存在就是浪费可以呼吸的空气。

Brody总是自鸣得意，被惯坏了，草率而且愚蠢，他已经有效地搞砸了父亲给他的每一项任务。无论他走到哪里，身后都留下一串狗屎的痕迹，然后把那棕色的脏污留给其他人擦干净。

这点在之前从来没有真正让Nick烦恼，因为那不是他的问题。Nick是组织里受器重的成员，他替别人搞定过各种各样的混乱，而且完成得非常出色，以至于他在组织里已经接近了不可或缺的地位。

然后，在大约18个月前，有这么件事发生了：卖淫团伙里发生了某种大乱子，而那团伙本该是Brody负责的。Nick不知道所有的细节，但知道有人被捕了，而且有些指控还没有被撤销。

就在当天下午，Nick的电话响了。一个小时后，这位前独狼雇佣兵就与他的新搭档Aaron Brody见面了。

因为老板的儿子是不会被解雇的，老板的儿子被“重新分配任务”了。因为Aaron Brody并不是一个彻底的喝了白痴药的傻瓜，他只是一个“还在探索自己定位的有才华的年轻人”。

“你是工作完成得最好的，”老板告诉Nick，“将他纳入麾下，教教他。”

Nick说：“交给我。”

因为你就是不能对老板说“不”。

所以一年半后的今天，Nick在这里拿着修辞意义上的拖把和水桶跟着他收拾烂摊子。

Nick一点也不关心Aaron Brody喘不了多久气了这一事实。

但是不得不告诉Mason Brody他儿子在工作中被杀了？这点会更令人担忧。不过Nick认为把让Brody变成的火炬的家伙大卸八块会从老板那里赢回一些奖励。

这几乎很丢人，如果Nick自己有选择的话，他可能不会去追那个人。在Nick看来，任何一个有胆量把别人的脸烧掉的人都挺不错的。

不幸的是，由于Brody对情况处理得大错特错，在Nick坐在车里时，不是一个而是两个证人都很可能看到了他的脸，所以他绝对不能让他们活命。  
他都告诉过Brody多少次了，在采取行动之前要绝对确定有谁在家里？

“她独自一人，”那个白痴吹嘘道，“我亲自打给她的，她告诉我她今天下午有空，只有她一个人在家，也许还有那个小孩。”

当他们驶入车道时，车道上只有一辆汽车。一辆汽车，一个人在家，确实挺有道理的…

但是，百分之百确定永远不会有什么坏处，如果当时Nick也进去了，他很可能会对妻子说：“车不错”。

她可能会回答：“哦，那不是我的。”

只要做一点巧妙的侦探工作，他们就不会陷入这种崩溃的局面，但是Brody想独自进去，以证明他是个什么大人物。Brody如此坚持，而你不能对老板的儿子说“不”。

Nick在搜索车库无果时发现了妻子自己的汽车，一辆上面写着“SOCR MOM”字样的面包车。

现在，当Nick马上完成对房子的搜寻时，他听到Brody微弱而粗哑的声音从楼梯间上飘落下来：

"Ick? Icky…?"

Nick无奈地踱回到主卧室，“我在这儿，Brode。”

Brody蜷缩地躺在地板上，靠在床边，他困难地呼吸着，液体从他的嘴角滴落，Nick分辨不出那是口水还是别的什么。

“我…觉得要…医生。”Brody设法虚弱地说道，“我要…去…医-医院…”

“我会带你去医院，”Nick对他说，“只要我解决掉目击者就带你去，不会花很长时间，好吗？”

“…好，”Brody喃喃道，他更紧地蜷缩起身子，顺着受伤的气管喘息着，因为休克而发抖。

Nick从眼前的景象转开，他踏步走下铺着绿地毯的台阶，走出前门，根本没有计划再回来。


	16. 之前之后

Lisbon等待着哔声响起，她皱起的眉头加深了。“嘿，Jane，我是Lisbon。呃，你是想给我留言吗？我觉得你可能是误拨了我的电话…当你听到这条消息后打给我，好吗？这次我会开机。”

Lisbon挂断了电话，但没有收起手机，Jane现在应该早从寡妇家出发往回走了，他不可能还在那里…可能吗？

她不想打扰Van Pelt（虽然她可能已经记住了Jorstens家的电话号码），于是她打给了信息部，接线员直接将她转接到了Laura Jorsten的座机上。

电话响了起来…

…然后又响了一阵子。

Lisbon数了十五下电话嘟嘟的长音，无人接听，也没有机器声要求她留言。 终于，Lisbon挂断了电话。

Buck Hoskins仍站在窗边，看着太阳从天空滑落。

他的妻子呢？Van Pelt曾这么问过。

还有Hoskins脸上闪过的那一丝不安感——她怎么了？

一阵冷颤沿着Lisbon的脊柱滑下。

在以前，她可能会指责自己太偏执，她可能会说服自己Jane没事，因为他永远都没事，他手机关机是因为他想把它关上，而Laura Jorsten没有接听电话是因为她不在家。

但这是之后。

这是在Lisbon走进办公室，发现一个好朋友和两个同事被谋杀、倒地，他们的血溅满墙壁之后，那永远地证明了没有任何地方、没有任何人是绝对安全的。

她又拨打了个新的号码，把手机举到耳边。

“深红山谷（Carmine Valley）警察局，我该如何转接您的电话？”

“我是加利福尼亚调查局的Lisbon探员，我需要你们帮一个忙…”


	17. 偶然

今天运气就是不在他这边。

当Nick看到一辆有着“深红山谷警局”标志的汽车径直驶向房屋的那一刻时这么决定道。

上一个瞬间，他还站在自己的维多利亚皇冠旁边，准备上车去寻找那个目击者。下一瞬间，他就卧倒在地上，像一条被人踢了的狗一样缩在车盖后面。他保持身子放低，仔细倾听，当他听到警察驶入车道时设法向车库后面瞥了一眼。

一座陡峭的小山在建筑后面向上延伸而去，上面布满松散的岩石。Nick快速爬了上去，在山上，他腹部贴地平躺着，顺着山坡边缘向下凝视。

天已经快黑了，但Nick仍然能看到巡逻警车身后扬起的一串尘埃，而车本身则停在看不见的地方。他听到撞上车门的声音，便拔出了枪。一位年轻的男警官在车库和房屋的间隔中慢慢走着，Nick把他的武器瞄准了警察，但没有开枪。

取而代之的是，Nick好奇地注视着这个年轻人缓慢地溜达上步道，然后走出了视线范围。几秒钟后，Nick听到警官敲了敲前门。

敲门。

这对不上。当Nick最初看到警车的时候，他以为一切都结束了——目击者已经到达了警察那里，或者至少找到了一个能用的电话，Nick没有什么能做的了，只有及时止损，逃离现场。

但如果是那样，为什么警察会敲门?为什么他们要以正常的速度开车过来，没有闪烁警灯或者鸣笛?为什么只有一个警官，就在空旷的地方懒洋洋地走着，甚至武器也不拔出来?

答案是:他们不知道。他们不知道有一名男子在房屋附近持枪在逃，他们不知道房主已经死了，无法应门。

“喷灯”，Nick喜欢这样称呼袭击Brody的人，他终究还是没能到达警局。

一定是别人警示了他们，也许邻居听到了什么——枪声或玻璃破碎的声音。不过，Nick不太明白他们是怎么听到的——这里的房子都隔得那么远…

也许有开车经过的人注意到了什么可疑的东西，这样更合理。一名司机注意到一些情况，于是报警让他们来调查。Nick听到年轻警察的友好而充满南方气息的声音喊道：

“Jorsten夫人？夫人，您在家吗?我是深红山谷警察局的Kelly警官…”

Nick从边缘处缩了回来，然后考虑着他的选择。用不了多久警察就有几件令人毛骨悚然的发现，一旦发生这种情况，更多的警察就会蜂拥而至，如同掉在地上的奶油夹心饼吸引来的蚂蚁一样。

在那之前，Nick还有一些时间去寻找他的目击者，他只需要确定去哪里找。

Nick开始让自己站起来，但有什么东西吸引了他的目光：浅棕色泥土上的黑色小点。他靠得更近些，在昏暗中眯起眼睛，然后把手指按到了那个小点上。那物质很粘，有些粘到了他的皮肤上。

Nick把指尖伸向鼻孔，深深地闻了闻。

美味的铜臭气味充斥着他的感官。

他在裤子上擦了擦那几乎干了的血迹，然后开始扫视地面。在前方两英尺处，他发现了另一个小黑点。

Nick咧嘴一笑。

也许运气终究还是在他这边的。


	18. 不好的预感

Lisbon在休息室里踱来踱去，像一只患有强迫症的动物园老虎。走到拐角处，她停下脚步看她的手机。

响啊，她要求道。

它并没有响。

Lisbon踩着脚后跟转了个方向，继续踱步，她的脚步声在几乎空无一人的房间里发出空洞的敲击声。Durenko的大部分员工都被打发回家过夜，而CBI的技术人员还没到。目前，只有Lisbon、Hoskins和随便几个部门主管留在休息室里。Van Pelt还在楼上，正在火力全开地检查电脑。大楼的其余部分是一片漆黑，而且死气沉沉，太阳半个多小时前就落山了。

Lisbon又走到另一个角落，她对着手机怒目而视。

响啊。

什么都没有。

她踱着步。

自从Lisbon给深红山谷警局打电话要求一名警官去检查Jorsten的房子已经过去了45分钟。与此同时，她又把Jane的消息重放了三遍。她仍然无法破译任何隐藏的线索或含义，但它带给Lisbon的感觉让她想起了不好的事情：

那种蜘蛛腿在她皮肤上爬过的令人毛骨悚然的刺痒；那种“马上要倒下”的恶心感；那种她在一个新的犯罪现场所感受到的确定和恐惧的痛苦，当她看到最初的几滴血，然后知道——就是知道——一具尸体正在拐角处等着她时…

Lisbon摇摇头，拒绝让思绪飘向那里。还不行。她的手将手机攥紧了，但手机仍然保持着令人愤怒的安静。

她现在只想听到Jane在她耳边说话的声音。Jane的声音告诉她，那个奇怪的电话是他计划中的什么重要组成部分，是诱捕Paul Jorsten的凶手的绝妙计划中的关键一步：

“你看，Lisbon，他必须得相信我真的在给FBI打电话…”

还有Jane的声音，说他已经回到办公室了，询问她在哪里？因为Rigsby给每个人都订了披萨。

Lisbon永远都不会告诉Jane她是怎么无缘无故地担心起来，然后派警察去查看他的。但无论如何他都会发现的，然后会嘲笑她的过度反应，但同时也被她的关心而感动。她已经把整个谈话都想好了，她只需要电话响起…

Lisbon投给手机一个她最致命的，“我会格杀勿论”的眼神。

响啊，该死的！响啊，响啊，响！

它响了，而她差点把手机扔了。

“Lisbon，”她脱口而出，摸索着把手机放到合适的位置。

“呃，Lisbon探员，我是深红山谷警察局的Ryan Kelly警官…”

她的脸沉了下去。不是Jane…

“…我现在在Paul和Laura Jorsten的住处，我们这里有个情况。”

Lisbon的胃稍微沉了一下。“什么样的情况?”

警官犹豫着，而Lisbon的胃直接完全沉底了。

“探员，你现在在开车吗?”

“没有，”她尖锐地说，急迫而冰冷的恐惧使她的声音听起来很刻薄，“我没在开车，就告诉我发生了什么。”

“嗯，这里看起来是发生了一起双重谋杀案…”


	19. 指南针

夕阳散发着壮丽的红宝石般的余晖落下了。它用自己最后的力量温暖了他们的背部，然后它那炽热的光束一点一点地向地平线让步，坚持到了尽可能的最后一刻。

落啊…落啊…落下山了。

火红色褪为粉色，粉色又让步给紫色。黑暗像黑色沙子一样从天上筛落下来，Jane和Penny被孤独地留在黑夜里。

等到第一颗星星开始在头顶上眨着眼闪烁时，Jane呼出的吸变成了白色的云雾。他继续往前跳着，但他的步伐已经放慢了。Penny在不久前已经停止了哭泣，她的脸干燥、平静而且空白，她的眼睛直盯着前方，没有聚焦到任何东西上。在远处，一只孤独的郊狼在嗥叫。

Jane打了个冷战。他希望自己做出了正确的选择，领着他们一路来到这里。这犹如一场复杂的国际象棋比赛，他试图猜测他的对手会怎么做，试图猜测他的对手会如何猜测他会怎么做。Jane在工作中经常玩这种游戏，他每次会都赢…几乎每次都赢。

他也和Red John玩了这个游戏。

然后输了。

输了一切。

胡子男不是Red John，胡子男很可能是个职业杀手，他的搭档也是。这能解释他们放松的态度，行刑式的枪击，还有他们两人一起做事的事实。杀手听从指挥，这其中涉及到周密安排，逻辑与计划。

尽管他们的计划被Jane的意外出现彻底搞砸了，但是杀手们仍会继续秉持专业身份行事。胡子男知道Jane和Penny还活着，他也知道他们两个作为证人不能继续存活，他会用逻辑推测他们去了哪里，然后试图找到他们并杀死他们。

一个合乎逻辑的人在Jane的情况下，会要么试图躲藏，要么逃跑寻求帮助。那里有一个车库可以躲藏，还有一整幢房子；那里有一条路，沿着路几英里之外还有其他房屋；在路上甚至有可能可以招手让一两辆车停下。而在另一方面，沙漠是一片一望无际的空虚，一大片的荒无人烟与虚无。这里没有房子，没有汽车，没有电话，没有人。

没有救援。

但是在漆黑的夜晚，一大片荒无人烟的地方需要花很长时间才能搜寻完毕，杀手们时间紧迫——他们不知道Jane是否已经报了警。胡子男会先去最显眼的地方查看…Jane是这么希望的。

而至于救援的部分，Jane不得不把它留给Lisbon和其他人。他希望能让他们找起来更容易，希望在躲避杀手的同时没有也在躲避好人们…

要是他可以留下什么秘密线索就好了。一个标志，一个杀手们无法理解，甚至无法想到的东西，一个把他的朋友引向正确方向的方法——

Jane的心脏在胸中突然奇异地跳动了一下，一个念头在他的脑子里突然成形，像一朵在盛放的阳光下舒展的花朵。尽管目前的一切情况，他还是几乎笑了。

Jane轻轻地拉了拉Penny的胳膊，改变了他们行进的路线。


	20. 士兵

在去Hoskins办公室的路上，Lisbon在脑海里一遍又一遍地回放着她和Kelly警官的对话。

每一遍，她的骨头都感到更加的寒冷。

Laura Jorsten死了，在她家里被谋杀了，有一名警察已经成功指认了她。在Jorsten家里还发现了一具成年男性尸体躺在楼上卧室的地板上，那个男人的脸部严重烧伤，以至于无法辨认身份，而他身上没有钱包…

…但他穿着西装。

出于某些原因，Lisbon不敢鼓起勇气询问那西装是不是三件套。

Jane的车停在车道上，旁边还有一辆黑色的维多利亚皇冠。房子里没有别人，但警察们正在搜查附近的那片区域。验尸官正带着指纹扫描仪在去往房子的路上，当她到时，他们就能知道Jane的情况了，无论情况是怎样。

Lisbon深吸了一口气，走出电梯。

她走到Hoskins的办公室时，里面一片漆黑。Van Pelt独自坐在那里，眯着眼睛盯着明亮的显示器，她的脸被灯光映衬得像一张幽灵般的蓝色面具。她的神情专注，可能甚至都没有注意到太阳落山了…

Lisbon打开了顶灯。

Van Pelt在椅子上转过身，眨着眼睛。“哦，嘿，老板。”她转动着肩膀，忍住了一个呵欠，“技术团队到了吗?”

“还没有。”Lisbon试着让自己的声音听起来正常，她的喉咙感觉怪怪的。“听着…发生了点事情。”

Van Pelt皱起眉，坐得更直了。“什么事情？”

“Laura Jorsten被谋杀了，和她丈夫一样是行刑式枪杀，她的尸体是在家中发现的…”

Van Pelt瑟缩了一下。“哦，不…是Jane发现她的吗?”

Lisbon吞咽了一下。“我还不知道所有的细节，但是Jane…他可能遇到麻烦了。”

“什么样的麻烦?”

“目前我们还不确定，当地警察已经到达了现场，我现在就要去那里见他们。”

年轻的探员站了起来，点点头。“好的，呃，就让我把这个关掉，断开信号塔的链接。我们可以把它带着，这样Hoskins就不会篡改——”

“不，”Lisbon说，声音有点太大了。她让声音柔和下来，“不，我一个人去。我需要你留在这里，继续搜索…”

Van Pelt的眼睛看上去很痛苦。“可是老板，如果Jane需要帮助——”

“那么你能为他做的最有用的事情就是弄清楚发生了什么，是谁在幕后操纵这一切。”

现在Van Pelt的整张脸都看起来很痛苦。

Lisbon叹了口气。“你看，我们现在有一对丈夫和妻子都被谋杀了，可能是被职业杀手杀害，这家公司是我们现在唯一的线索。你也看到Hoskins在那次采访中的表现了，他在隐藏着什么，我就指望你能查出他隐藏的到底是什么了，你明白吗?”

Van Pelt深吸了一口气，短促而专业地点了点头。

“好的，老板。”她坚定地说。

Lisbon的心因情感而膨胀了起来。真是一名好探员，真是一个好士兵。

Van Pelt立即坐下来，开始仔细翻看文件，她身上出现的一种新的激情像火焰一样噼啪作响。

Lisbon转身准备离开，但是在门口犹豫了一下。“Van Pelt ?”

年轻的探员抬起头来，保持着完全的专业。“是的，老板?”

“我会打电话给你的，”Lisbon保证道，“我一旦知道点什么，就立刻给你打电话。”

温暖再次回到了两个女人之间。

Van Pelt的面部又柔和下来。“谢谢。”她真诚地说。

Lisbon点了点头，便留下年轻的探员一人继续研究。


	21. 消逝风中

Lisbon默默地开着车。

她看着白色的车前灯闪烁在漆黑的人行道上，然后想起了Jane，想起了他们之间的上一次谈话。

他们最后的谈话。

那太…微不足道了，没有提到生死或是Red John，没有关于血腥复仇的启示，也没有对世界运转方式的忧郁诉说。只有马和沙漠，以及Jane容易激怒人的调查技巧。

Lisbon努力不去想她当时在整个通话过程中对他有多么的恼怒，她努力不去思考，如果她没有关闭手机，或者如果她早点查看信息，情况是否会有所不同。那样Jane现在是否就会很安全，已经回到了总部，在给大家讲一些他逃跑的悲惨故事来逗大家开心了？

她无从知晓。

Lisbon叹了口气，继续向前开去。

她还没有告诉Rigsby和Cho任何事情，Van Pelt也只知道一部分情况——她没有了解整个事件的恐怖性。如果Jane死了，Lisbon会亲自告诉他们的，她会面对面地告诉他们，尽自己所能表现出沉着的仪态。她没有任何办法能保护他们免受那消息的致命一击。

但是现在这个过程——那肚子里感受到的折磨人的不确定性，就像在风中的旗帜一样不断旋转着，她等待着但是不知道确切的消息…她可以使他们免于经受这个过程。走进那座房子，走进那间屋子，看到他们的朋友躺在地板上…她也可以让他们免于经受那样的痛苦。

红光和蓝光在远处闪烁，它们看起来很美——就像黑夜映衬下的烟火。一块冰冷的石头突然卡住了Lisbon的喉咙，使她无法吞咽，她不知道一个半小时怎么会过得这么快。

她还没等自己准备好，就把面包车开上了一条蜿蜒的车道。砂砾在轮胎下碾压，彩色的灯光在她视野中频频闪烁，Lisbon呼吸着，试图让心跳慢下来。

Jorsten家的每一扇窗户里都亮着灯，房屋周围到处都聚集地停放着车辆，从车道一直延伸到院子里——巡逻警车、一辆黑色轿车和一辆黑色的大面包车，还有Jane喜爱的他自己的小跑车。

Lisbon停在货车旁边，一道红光照亮了车身的一侧，她看到了“验尸官”的字样。

Lisbon的手汗涔涔地握在车门把手上，她从车里爬出来时两腿发抖。她还没来得及关上门，门廊上就传来了动静，一名穿制服的警官穿过黑暗的草坪向她小跑过来。

Lisbon的大脑变得一片空白，一切都静止了——甚至她的心脏也是。

警官在她面前停了下来，上气不接下气。

不知如何，Lisbon把嗓子里的石头吞咽了下去。

她挺直起肩膀，然后面向他。


	22. 前路漫漫

天空正上演着一场宇宙间的灯光秀。

星星犹如水晶尘埃，散落在黑色的天鹅绒上。每一个粒子都闪耀着光辉，就像一片刚刚撒满碎雪的田野，每一粒雪花都缩小到针尖那么大。在上方和周围，星群和星系被绘成银色的火焰——是一场将科学、历史和传说联系在一起的令人目眩神迷的表演。

那是宇宙的荣耀，丝毫没有被城市的灯光冲淡。

Jane能看见大大小小的北斗七星、仙女座、猎户座和天狼星，他甚至能看见火星在远处闪烁着红光。只有那布满陨石坑的月亮看不见，它消失在地球的阴影里面。

天空中没有了月亮作为主要的吸引力，夜晚天幕的其他部分似乎比以前更亮了。它像梵高的画一样华丽，像幻觉一样超脱现实。而当一颗流星划过天际时，Jane努力抑制住没有惊喜地叫出声来。

他用空闲的手指着它，但Penny并没有转过头去，她只是继续拖着脚走在他身边，顺从得像个小僵尸。

这已经不是Jane今晚第一次想向她展示一些美丽的东西，教给她一些迷人的事情，或是告诉她一些有趣或充满希望的东西了。

他已经很久没有长时间陪在一个孩子身边了。

此时此刻，那孩子的脸苍白得像尸体一般，她的眼睛呆滞而空洞，但Jane知道他能让她重新散发生机活力。安慰、诚实的话语能减轻她的疼痛，生动的故事可以转移她的痛苦。

那是他声音的力量。

没有它，他的残疾会比两条腿都断了还要严重。

Jane不习惯于自省，事实上，Lisbon觉得他根本没有那样的能力，她经常指责Jane有冲动控制问题、注意力缺陷障碍等，但Jane不认为那是真的。那不是什么冲动控制的问题，而更接近于一个“我完全不在乎”的问题。

他很难去在意那些微不足道的后果，比如鼻子挨了一拳，不得不支付1.5万美元的罚款，或者被迫在监狱里呆几个晚上。真的，在他已经遭受了最严重的惩罚后，他就很难在乎任何事情了。

但如果这个小女孩死了…

不知怎的，尽管他已经无比麻木，Jane知道他还是会有所感觉的。而如果她因为他而死，因为他犯了某种愚蠢的错误，那感觉可能就会是真切的痛苦。因此，尽管他有种种与此相反的冲动，他还是保持着闭嘴。谁知道即使是一声低语也能在沙漠里传播多远？谁知道有什么人会近到能听到那声音？

他们正在进行的是一场复杂的三方捉迷藏游戏。精神病队vs Lisbon队vs…Jane低头看向小女孩，想起了她的卧室被毁掉前的景象。奥兹队，他想着，淡淡地一笑。

当他看到Penny瘦小的身体全都在颤抖时，他的笑容消失了。Jane自己的鼻子、耳朵、手指和脚趾都在夜晚寒冷的空气中隐隐作痛，但冰冷的温度对他的断腿来说就像一剂药膏，肿胀的皮肤感觉不那么紧绷了，而剧烈的疼痛本身也因此麻木了一些。

然而Penny却极其冰冷，而且不幸的是她穿得也太少了，寒冷是她现在最不需要的东西。Jane的目光扫视着她那如纸一般单薄的T恤和同样轻薄的短裤，她细长瘦弱的苍白手臂和赤裸的、被泥土染黑的双脚。和那些小脚趾比起来，冰棍可能都会更加温暖舒适…

只要他们一停下来，Jane就会解决这个问题。至少，这是他力所能及的一件事。

而且他是打算在未来某个时刻停下来的，他那只好腿的关节随着每一小步的跳跃而吱嘎作响，每当他停下来看一看、听一听，以便确定他们是否仍然安全时，重新开始移动就变得愈发困难。而Penny自己跌撞绊倒的时候比真正走路的时候还要多。

他们俩谁也不可能无限地走下去。

但Jane现在还不能让他们停下来，他无法摆脱需要到达某个地方，或是走到某个目的地的感觉。究竟是什么，他并不知道，毕竟这是沙漠，这里没有太多可以发现的东西。在他们的整个旅程中，他们所遇到的基本上就只有几小簇干燥的植物，一些中等大小的岩石，和一点山羊的粪便。虽然如此，Jane还是慢慢地向前跳着，一边欣赏着天空。

半小时后，一个黑色的剪影映入他们的眼帘。一个巨大的黑色剪影。

Jane一瘸一拐地走近那个神秘的东西，感到好奇却一点也不害怕。那东西在夜色中高耸着隐约可见——有一个成年人的三四倍高，高到足以把火星完全遮住。而当它的轮廓在微弱的蓝色星光中描绘出来，进入他们的视野时，Jane开始怀疑他是不是真的产生了幻觉。

因为那东西看起来特别像一条龙…


	23. 毫无头绪

“不是他。”

Lisbon盯着那个警官，一时间没有明白过来。然后她身体里的所有空气都快速地离开了她。“你-你确定吗?”

“百分之百确定，指纹和Patrick Jane不匹配，我们现在正在其他数据库中将它们对比分析，看看能不能得到结果。”中年警察转过身去，开始轻快地领着她走上人行道。“Hamilton警长在房间里和CSI一起，他们还在试图弄清楚到底发生了什么…”

Lisbon跟在警官旁边小跑着，她的脑子嗡嗡作响。“可是…没有见到Jane的身影吗?”

“我们正在找，”年长的人向她保证道，即使在黑暗中，他的眼睛也因同情而温暖。“相信我，我们正在寻找。”

Hamilton警长在门廊上遇到了他们。“Lisbon探员。”

“警长。”他们坚定地握了握手，Lisbon用严肃的眼神迎上他的目光，“请把你们知道的都告诉我。”

他点点头，开始领着她穿过犯罪现场。“我的一个警官，Kelly警官，在没有人应门后就向窗户里看去，就在那时他看到了Laura…”

Paul Jorsten的妻子面朝上躺在客厅地毯上，在离门口不远的位置。她的眼睛睁得大大的，而且眼睛上已经开始出现一层白雾。照相机的闪光像闪电一样照亮了整个房间，在巨大的墙面镜和Laura头后的血泊里反射着。房间里到处都是CSI的探员——其中两个人在拍照，另外三个人正小心翼翼地在家具和尸体周围走动，试图找到证据。

“在Kelly走进房屋确定Laura已经死了之后，他和他的搭档对房子进行了一次彻底的搜索，他们在楼上发现了第二具尸体…”

Lisbon跟着警长走上一段绿宝石色的台阶，在楼梯顶部，一名年轻的女警官走过来迎接他们。

“我们找到了匹配指纹，”她举起扫描仪，气喘吁吁地告诉警长，“那人是Aaron Brody。”

Hamilton警长眨了眨眼。“好吧，真没想到…”

Lisbon在两个警察之间来回看着。“我应该知道那个名字吗?”

“如果你在这附近工作才会知道，”警长告诉她，他示意Lisbon走过一间看起来完全被毁坏了的儿童卧室，然后进入主卧室，在那里一个男人的尸体蜷缩在地板上，周围没有围绕着CSI的探员。

Lisbon的目光扫过眼前的场景。

夜晚寒冷的空气从一大扇破碎的窗户里漏了进来，窗台上有些血迹。一张厚厚的洋红色被子皱巴巴地躺在床边，有好几处都烧焦了。

死者穿着一套名牌西装，但并不是三件套。他的双手因烧伤而发红，手上没有婚戒。他身边放着一把小枪，还有一支左轮手枪在房间的另一头，靠近壁炉的地方。

那人的脸…被毁掉了，嘴唇剥落，露出了太多的牙齿，他的下巴张着，眼睛因为灼烧永远地闭上了。他的皮肤大部分是黑的，还有一点红色，而且非常破裂，在他张开的嘴附近的地毯上有一块深色的污迹。地板的其余地方散落着火柴、弯曲的玻璃碎片和Lisbon最开始以为是灰烬的一些小碎片。她仔细一看，便意识到那是几块皮肤。

Lisbon颤抖了一下。如果那人是Jane…

她深吸了一口气，那股灼烧的气味充斥着她，Lisbon的肚子里翻滚着。

如果那人是Jane，她已经在门厅对面的浴室里呕吐了。

Hamilton警长在仔细地看着她，好像担心她会晕倒。

Lisbon抗拒地眯起眼睛。“所以呢?”她提醒着，“Aaron Brody？”

警长低头看向尸体。“Aaron Brody是——曾经是——Mason Brody的儿子，而Mason Brody是这一带所有执法部门的祸害。Mason是犯罪集团的要员，真正的组织领导者。卖淫，非法赌博，甚至贩卖人口…只要你说出这里发生的见不得人的勾当，他十之八九都参与其中。联邦调查局试图立案起诉他已经好几年了，但那家伙非常狡猾，再加上他有一支律师团队，团队里每个人的身价都价值千金，他可能口袋里还掌握着不少政客…”

“那他儿子在这一切中是扮演什么样的角色？”

Hamilton警长耸了耸肩。“有传言说他是组织里的一员…事实上，他在18个月前被捕了。联邦调查局捣毁了一个大型卖淫组织，那也涉及到一些肮脏的生意——非法移民被走私到这里，被迫做应召女郎，有些人甚至被卖为性奴。就是非常糟糕的事情…”他摇着头。

“但是Aaron从来没有被判有罪吗？”

“没有，律师‘梦之队’让他摆脱了困境，一点也不惊讶。不过组织里的一些低级别人员确实被捕了，处理日常事务的人们，还有一个帮助运送女孩们的司机，都是些小鱼小虾。”

Lisbon皱起眉，努力思考。“那么，Aaron Brody自从被抓后都在干什么呢？他最近还被捕过吗？”

“没有被捕，但我在联邦调查局的一个朋友说，他们有内部消息来源称Aaron不再负责卖淫方面的工作了，这些日子里，他在做职业杀手。”

Lisbon脑子里的好多齿轮开始转动。她走近尸体，然后走到壁炉旁的枪边。那是把点38，和杀死Paul Jorsten的那把枪口径一样，都是点38。

“第二把枪是——?”Lisbon开始问。

“两把都是他的，我们在尸体上找到了匹配的枪套，枪套绑在髋部和脚踝上。”

她点了点头，职业杀手带着备用武器很正常。“好吧，这么说Aaron Brody是他父亲组织里的一名杀手…他杀死Paul和Laura是因为…他们也参与了那个组织？一笔生意出了问题？”Lisbon抬头看着警长，扬起了眉毛。那感觉不太对劲，Van Pelt在Jorsten的记录中没有发现任何与黑帮有关的线索。这一切对于帮助他们找到Jane都没有用…

Hamilton警长回头看向她，同样毫无头绪。“有可能。或者是他们看到了一些他们不应该看到的事情，或者，见鬼了，也许他们只是在某个方面冒犯了Aaron或是他的父亲。我们所知道的只有，Aaron来过这座房子，然后不知出于什么原因，Laura Jorsten让他进了门。他杀了她，然后在楼下四处乱翻了一阵子，他要么是在找什么东西，要么是想把房间布置得像是入室抢劫一样。然后他就上楼来到了这里，从这一切来判断，就是从那时开始事情变得失控了（all hell broke loose）…”

Lisbon的眼睛又扫视了一下眼前可怕的场景。“地狱（Hell）”的确是个合适的词。

“我们估计最可能的情况是，”警长继续说，“你的人一定是偷袭了Brody。我们猜测Jane是躲在这里等着，当Brody进屋时，Jane拿着一瓶古龙水和几根火柴袭击了他，古龙水是以动物成分为原料的，所以油会燃烧得很厉害。而当Brody着火的时候，看起来Jane似乎是设法从窗户逃了出去…”他朝着窗框上突起的碎玻璃点了点头。

Lisbon看着窗台上的血，然后她回头看向那具尸体。又一阵寒颤从她身上划过。

Jane做了这一切…

Hamilton警长拿出手电筒，走到那扇被打碎的窗户前，把手电筒的光束照到倾斜的屋顶上，Lisbon也走过去站到他身边。

“他顺着那里爬下去，然后从边缘处跳到地面上…”警长用他的灯照着他们认为的Jane走过的路线，小块的玻璃像刚下的雨点一样在闪闪发光，几滴深色的血迹在灰色的瓦片上显得格外醒目。

“车库上面有更多血迹，”他告诉Lisbon，“是手印，好像有人靠在上面支撑自己。我们也已经从上到下彻底搜索了车库，那地方一片混乱，但里面没有人。在我的人到达之前，Brody就已经用枪把门锁弄开了。”

Lisbon摇摇头，凝视着外面广阔的黑暗。“我不明白…如果Jane从房屋里出来了，他为什么不直接上车开走呢？”

“嗯，他的车钥匙在楼下的一个钥匙架上，有可能是他出去后不想再回来取了，或者回来不安全，也许Brody还在追杀他。”警长若有所思地回头看了一眼烧焦的尸体。“很难相信他在经历了那样的事情之后还能站起来，但肾上腺素可以让人们做出一些疯狂的事情。又或者，也许Jane只是迷失了方向，他受伤了，而且脑子不清楚，可能是走什么地方然后倒下了…”

“虽然，”警长在看到Lisbon痛苦的表情后很快补充道，“如果真是那样的话，我们现在应该已经找到他了。”

“你们都到底去哪里寻找他了？”

“凡是我们能想到的地方，”他真挚地对她说道，“我已经派出许多警察在房子四周散开搜索，他们一直在周围地面寻找，搜寻车库，检查道路上所有的房子，看是否有人看到或是听到了什么，而且搜救队伍也正在赶来的路上…”

Lisbon揉着头部，她的头突然比以前更疼了，即使有新鲜空气从破碎的窗户里涌进来，刺鼻的古龙水和人身体被烧焦的浓浓气味还是淹没了她的感官。她大步走回走廊，警长在她身后跟着，关掉了手电筒。

Lisbon在浴室门口站住了，她空洞地凝视着房间里的一片混乱，却没有真正看到它们。所以，也许Jane的确没能回到他的车里，但那仍然不能解释他为什么没有打电话求救。

他确实求救来着，一个细小的声音提醒着她，于是在那天晚上的第二次，她不得不努力吞下喉咙里的一个肿块。

在凶手来追杀他的时候他打过一次电话，录音里那个奇怪而模糊的，如同唱歌般的声音在Lisbon的脑海里反复回响；她现在知道那人声是职业杀手Aaron Brody的声音。可是Jane在逃脱后为什么不再给她打电话了呢？

电池没电了？手机没信号？

“Lisbon探员？”

她眨了眨眼，惊讶地发现警长正站在她身边很近的地方。“我只是在想，”Lisbon喃喃地说，回头看了看满地是待洗衣物的浴室。这个房间被弄得乱七八糟，毛巾从架子上被扔下来，袜子和内衣从衣物篮子里扔了出来…

Lisbon突然皱起眉头，她注意到了别的什么东西，一个小东西从一条圆点花纹内裤下伸了出来。她从口袋里掏出一副乳胶手套，小心翼翼地走进浴室。Lisbon蹲下身子，拿开内裤，底下露出了一匹棕色的塑料马，她用手套把它捡了起来。

那是一个孩子的玩具。

Lisbon脑海里闪过了就在几英尺的楼下那个被洗劫了的儿童卧室的场景。

她突然有了一个可怕的念头，一个她本该早就想到的想法…


	24. 生命

几分钟前，Hamilton警长通过无线电宣布了这个消息：

躺在Jorsten家中被烧毁的男性尸体不是Patrick Jane。

这是一个意料之外的转折，这个光明而充满希望的消息给Ryan Kelly警官搜寻的脚步增添了新动力。他扩大了Jorsten家附近的搜查范围，一边大声喊道：

“Jane先生？Jane先生，你能听到我吗？”

蟋蟀鸣叫着，夜晚的风沙沙作响，Jane先生没有回答。

Ryan继续一边走一边喊着CBI失踪顾问的名字。自从他六个月前加入警队后，Ryan就一直被传奇人物Patrick Jane的故事深深吸引。Ryan的两名警员同事曾在过去的案件中与Jane先生合作过，其中一个人四处发誓说Patrick Jane是他一生中遇到的最好的侦探，而另一名警官贬低了Jane先生取得招供的奇怪方法，以及顾问“通常不专业的行为举止”。

因为Ryan本人从未见过这个人，所以他决定先不做判断。他不知道Jane先生究竟是一个真正的通灵者还是只是善于猜测，是一个知道自己在做什么的聪明人，还是一个完全无法约束的，为了得到结果去冒疯狂风险的疯子。

但Jane先生确实总能得到想要的结果，没有人会对此提出异议。Ryan知道，有一大堆杀人犯、强奸犯和绑架犯被抓进监狱都是多亏了Jane先生的努力。Ryan还知道，因为每个人都知道，Jane先生自己的家人被杀害了。

Patrick Jane有一天晚上回到家，发现卧室门上贴着一张便条。Ryan看过那扇门后面的场景的照片，在那之后他就再也不好奇为什么两个经验丰富的警察在离开Jane家中的案发现场后吐了。

Ryan自己也结婚了，他的妻子现在正在家里等他，忙着洗衣服、洗碗和收发电子邮件。做完这些事情后，她可能会决定去擦洗浴室的瓷砖，或是用洗涤剂刷洗地毯。无论Ryan几点结束值班——晚上11点、凌晨2点、凌晨4点——她总是完全清醒，听着他把巡逻警车开回来。她声称，没有他在身边她就无法入睡。

在另一方面，他们两岁的儿子早就脸朝下趴在婴儿床上，对世界上发生的一切一无所知。他晚上需要一个美容觉，这样他第二天才有精力去恐吓后院的蚂蚁，和在栏杆上贴Elmo的贴纸（注1）。

仅仅是想到他的妻子和儿子，Ryan就不由自主地笑了。他们就是他肺里的空气，他心脏里涌动的温热血液。如果他哪天回到家看到一张便条贴在门上…

如果他走进一个房间，发现他的妻子和孩子已经变得支离破碎，那他就一切都完了，Ryan对此很确定，他无法依靠自己衰竭的肺和空虚的心脏继续存活。但不知如何，Jane先生找到了一种方式——不仅仅是继续活下去，而且是正直地活了下去，用他的技能去帮助其他受害者。像他一样的受害者。

为此，Ryan尊重他。

而当他在Jorsten家附近绕着不断扩大的圈子走着，在黑暗中寻找的时候，Ryan是抱着希望的，他希望Patrick Jane又一次找到了幸存的方法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Elmo是儿童教育节目芝麻街里面的一个人物，外形为红色，是一只贪玩的三岁怪兽，总是十分快乐，声音清亮，笑声有感染力。


	25. 狼

Nick颤抖着。

他很冷，他追寻的踪迹也变得很模糊了。那一串零星的血迹在一个多小时前就干涸了，现在他只是在黑暗的沙漠里随意游荡着。即便地上有更多血迹，Nick可能也看不见，他现在连眼前三英尺左右的地方都看不清。他的手电筒还在汽车后备箱里，而月亮也非常不方便地消失了。

每隔三秒钟左右，Nick幽灵般的呼吸就在他面前凝结成雾，使得能见度变得更差。他咬紧牙关，努力不让牙齿打颤。他把空闲的那只手塞进口袋，继续向前走去。过了一会儿，他觉得看到前面有什么东西。

Nick僵住了，他屏住呼吸，在暗淡的星光下眯起眼睛。那东西很高，大约有一个人那么大，矗立着，在底部旁边蜷缩着一个小东西。Nick蹑手蹑脚地向前走去，他的心跳又快又急切。他举起枪，直直地对准了…

一块巨大的长方形岩石的顶部。

Nick叹了口气，把枪放回身侧。他之前已经被一对奇形怪状的仙人掌骗过了，现在又来一块石头？靠近它底部的那个小东西原来是一丛尖尖的，膝盖那么高的植物，凤尾兰（西班牙匕首/Spanish Dagger）。Nick朝它踢去，粗暴地踢碎了几片又长又尖的叶子。他又走了一步，然后因为鞋带松了差点儿摔在地上。

Nick咆哮着蹲下身，准备重新系那只鞋带。他使劲拽着光滑的鞋带，提醒自己为什么还不能放弃，如果目击者指认他了，他就不得不要越过国境。如果攻击Brody的人逃脱了，Nick跨越多少国境都没用——总得有人以某种方式为老板儿子的死付出代价，如果真正的凶手不能得到惩罚，Nick可能是下一个最好的人选。严格来说，Brody是在Nick的监管下死的…

Nick又叹了口气，前所未有地憎恨他死去的搭档。他从地上捡起枪，站了起来，骨头冻得吱吱作响。他想知道他还有多少时间，之后整片沙漠就会在上百个手电筒的照射下发光，或者——如果“喷灯”碰巧是个很重要的家伙——沙漠会被直升机上的聚光灯照得雪白。

搜索队是肯定会来的，如果Nick那时还没有找到目击者，他最好的机会就是融入搜索的人群中。考虑到他现在的穿着，那不会很容易，警察可不会穿阿玛尼西装，尤其是在沙漠中搜寻的时候。Nick需要看起来像其他警官，他必须成为披着羊皮的狼。为此，他需要一只羊…

在远处，他身后的某个地方，一个微弱的声音扰动了静夜。Nick转过身，他歪着头，专心地听着。声音又传来了——一个人声在呼唤着，内容模糊不清。一道小小的白光在黑暗的地平线上闪烁，像一颗星星，只不过是在地球上。

手电筒。

Nick无声地咒骂着，飞快地跑回岩石前，他蹲在它后面等待着。那声音渐渐变得更近了，模糊的音节变成清晰的字句：

“Jane先生？你能听到我吗？Jane先生！”

只有一个人的声音，Nick意识到，而且他认出了来人。

Nick鬼鬼祟祟地移动着，收起了枪，然后拔出了绑在小腿上的长刃猎刀。一道明亮的光束掠过地面，它照到了大石头，然后停了下来，光线顺着岩石从Nick布满阴影的隐藏处两侧照射过去。年轻的警官小跑着向前，他的脚步踏在土地上发出碎裂的声音。

“Jane先生…？”

Nick的手指在刀柄上收紧了，他冲着黑夜笑了。

你好啊，小羊羔…


	26. 寂静

Lisbon抬起头来看向警长，非常沮丧。“他们的女儿——Penny Jorsten——你知道她在哪儿吗？这一切发生的时候，她可能在这里吗？”

Hamilton警长站在门框处不安地挪动着身子。“我们，呃，还在试图确定…”

Lisbon眨眨眼睛，她站了起来，手里拿着塑料马。“‘还在试图确定’吗?”

“她的爷爷奶奶都去世了，”他解释说，“我们还没能联系上他的父亲，我的人正在设法找到她的朋友和其他亲戚，看看是否有人知道小女孩的下落。”

“我想她没和父亲在一起，他几乎一整天都在接受询问，几个小时前我们才放他走，他根本没有时间跑到这里来接她，”Lisbon推测着，“除非他在别的地方接到了她…”

“最起码Cardelli应该能告诉我们他的女儿今天是否在这里——如果我们能设法让他接电话的话。”警长的表情变得激愤起来，“什么样的父母会把手机关机啊？”

“我不知道，但我的一个探员有Cardelli一个好朋友的联系方式，我们也许能通过这种方法联系上他…”Lisbon把小马放在水槽上，拿出了手机。

“好吧，在我们联系上他之前，我们只能假设她也失踪了，”警长阴郁地说，“希望我们找到Jane时，我们能——”

另一名警官出现在浴室门口的警长身旁，是Lisbon最初在外面见到的那个中年警察。他看起来心烦意乱，Lisbon停止了拨号，等待着。

“怎么了，Michaels？”Hamilton警长问道，“你找到什么了吗?”

“长官，外面的一个CSI探员发誓说车库门上的弹孔来自一把点45口径的枪…”

Lisbon和警长交换了一个意味深长的眼神。第三把枪，而Brody身上只有两个枪套…

“当时还有人在这里，”Lisbon恍然大悟的语气说道，“第二个枪手。这就是为什么我们还没找到Jane，为什么他还在逃跑——是因为还有人在追杀他…”

警长的眼睛里闪烁着恐惧的光。“这个人可能还在附近区域，我要警告我的手下…”他从腰带上抓起对讲机，大声地对着它说话。“所有单位请注意——我们认为附近可能还有一名武装嫌疑人，务必格外小心行事。完毕。”然后他开始和每一名警官进行确认：

“Burke警官，收到了吗？完毕。”

“收到，警长。”扬声器里传出带着杂音的回答，“会小心行事，完毕。”

“Stanborn警官，收到了吗？完毕。”

“我收到了，长官。我会仔细留意那个混蛋的。完毕。”

“Jones警官…”

然后名单里的警官们就一个一个地确认，直到来到Kelly警官那里：

“Kelly警官，收到了吗？完毕。”

回应Hamilton警长询问的只有静止的沉默。他又试了一次。

“Kelly警官，收到了吗？完毕。”

空气停滞了。

“Kelly警官，请回应，完毕。”

停顿持续了十秒钟，然后是十五秒钟，Lisbon开始收紧她握住手机的手。

对讲机突然噼啪作响，Kelly警官的声音充满了浴室。“是的，我收到了，长官——对不起，我刚才在查看一点东西，不是故意要引起恐慌的。我一定会留意潜在的武装嫌疑犯。完毕。”他浓重的德州口音在对讲机里听起来比在电话里更严重了。

警长收起了他的对讲机，Lisbon颤抖地叹了口气。至少知道了每个人的下落，除了Jane和Penny Jorsten。

Lisbon想起她正要给Rigsby打电话，她按下“发送”键，把手机拿到耳边。

“好吧，那我不得不取消搜救队。”警长说道。

Lisbon在电话还没响起之前就挂断了通话，她盯着警长。“你在说什么？我们需要他们…”

“我们是需要他们，Lisbon探员，但你和我一样清楚，我们不能在持枪歹徒仍逍遥法外的情况下派出他们，这就像在枪战过程中派出一群急救医生，他们是手无寸铁的平民，会成活靶子的。”

“那么我们需要更多的人力，”Lisbon坚持着，“我们出动的警察越多，就能越快地保证区域安全，可以让搜救队来搜索。把你们所有的警官都叫来，然后——”

“我已经都叫来了，”他告诉她。“我让Michaels和Darby在这里处理案发现场工作，其他六个警官都出去搜寻了，这是我的整个部门…”

绝望开始在Lisbon的胸中升起，CBI的其他人来这里帮忙可能要花上几个小时。“那不够，我们要搜索的是一片二十英里长的人烟稀少的公路，更不要说沙漠了，六名警官远远不能覆盖这么大面积，靠他们几个不行，更别提是在黑暗中，我们甚至不知道是哪个方向——”这句话突然凝固在她的喉咙里，她的目光落到那匹棕色的塑料马上。

小动物用亮晶晶的黑色眼睛回看着她，不知怎的，它的嘴角似乎比以前更加上扬了，几乎像一个微笑，一个Jane那样的微笑…

“Lisbon探员…？”

她与警长目光相遇。“我知道他们去哪里了。”


	27. 回收

Grace右手的温度比冰点还要低几度。她的手指僵硬，看起来像是得了关节炎，手指因为握鼠标太长时间而弯曲、没有血色。她忽略了手上的不适，点击打开了下一个文件。

又一个电子表格。

她的目光扫视着数据，它似乎不能证明任何罪行，甚至没有一点特别之处，只是一些普通的销售统计数据，整理在一起用于分析。Grace可以看到哪些产品在哪个月卖得最好，哪些广告活动有效，哪些无效，但她看不到的是这一切与Paul Jorsten的死有什么关系。又检查了一分钟后，Grace关闭了电子表格，来到一个新的文件夹。

“诉讼”。

现在这个看起来更有趣些。当然，Grace当天早些时候已经阅读过所有这个公司最近解决了的和仍悬而未决的诉讼，但CEO的电脑上可能还有一些公众不知晓的细节。也许吧，她这么希望…

遗憾的是，没过多久这个希望就破灭了。那上面没有什么新东西，没有不同之处，没有有趣的事情，也没有有用的东西。Grace叹了口气，揉了揉肚子。她的腹部感觉像是塞满了带刺的铁丝网——冰冷、伤痕累累、流血不止。她知道Lisbon说不知道所有的细节是事实，但这个年轻的探员也知道她的老板有所隐瞒。她隐瞒了不好的消息，关于Jane的消息…

也许他受伤了，或者被绑架了，或者——

Grace摇了摇头。不，这没有帮助，研究工作、查案——这是她能帮助他的方式。

她深吸了一口气，重新投入进去，这次她采取了新的策略。

假设Buck Hoskins至少是一个拥有中等智商的人，他就不可能在他的电脑上保存任何于他不利的信息，那么Paul Jorsten是偶然发现了什么呢？还有是如何发现的？

他当时是在做文件恢复，Grace思考着，用牙齿咬住下唇。所有的文件都丢失了…

Paul会尽可能恢复所有数据，但如果他找回了一些本该消失的东西呢？一些CEO故意删除的东西？

Grace盯着电脑桌面上的回收站，那是被删除文件的炼狱，然后它们就会永远消失。定期清空回收站是明智的做法，但有些人没有意识到这一点，有些人根本没意识到有清空它的必要…

她点击了那个图标，三百多份文件、图片和文件夹涌入了她的视野。显然，Hoskins就是那些人中的一员。如果Grace非常幸运的话，他两次试图清除的文件的幽灵还会潜伏在这片文件的墓地里…

她向下滚动着列表，浏览着回收站里的内容，几乎所有东西都用字母数字编码标注着，对Grace来说没有任何意义：

“SA0807”

“CB0208”

“PI1121”

其中一些数字可能指的是日期或者产品，但还她不能确定，她得检查所有的东西，一点一点，一份一份…

Grace正要点开第一个文件，这时她的手机响了。

她手忙脚乱地去接听，半麻木的手指摸索着按钮。“Van Pelt。”

“嘿，是我…”

是老板打来的，Grace在座位上向前倾身坐起。“Jane还好吗？”她想这么问，但她最后两个字被电话那头传来的奇怪声音淹没了。

Grace困惑地眨了眨眼睛。“呃，老板？”

“怎么啦？”

“那是郊狼的声音吗？”

“我想是的…”

Grace对着电话皱起眉头。“你到底在哪里？”

“这…说来话长。”

Lisbon没有拖延，立即讲了起来，她向这位年轻探员讲述了过去三个小时里发生的每件事的细节，从最初警察到达Jorsten家，一直讲到Lisbon最后是为何在沙漠里朝东北方向走了四分之一英里的。

Lisbon一提到Aaron和Mason Brody的名字, Grace就兴奋得坐直了身子。“老板，Hoskins电脑上有他发来的电子邮件——有一大堆。不是儿子，是父亲Mason…”她的手指在键盘上飞舞，调出了CEO的电子邮件账户。

“是吗？”Lisbon的声音听起来很感兴趣，“有任何可以定罪的内容吗？”

Grace的肩膀塌了下去。“嗯…没，并没有，只是一些家庭活动——烧烤，出去打高尔夫，看起来他们好像早在高中时就是好朋友了…”

“至少这是一个联系，这是我们以前没有的，干得好。”

年轻的探员听到表扬高兴了起来。“谢谢…嘿，老板？”

“怎么？”

“你确定这不是一次绑架吗？我是说，如果Jane失踪了，她的女儿可能也失踪了？第二个凶手可能还有另一辆车…”

Lisbon叹了口气。“我们还没排除这种可能性，我这边有个Michaels警官正在研究这个方向，但我们认为可能性不大。如果目的是绑架的话，那么目标就是Penny Jorsten，没有人知道Jane会在这所房子里，也不能解释谋杀的原因，要想绑架一个孩子有比杀了她母亲和继父更容易的办法…”

Grace有点泄气。“是啊，你说得对…”

“我还是认为搜索是我们最好的选择，我已经打给Rigsby和Cho了，他们正在赶来的路上。联邦调查局也派出了一个小队，一小时之内我们应该就能调度直升机。与此同时，Hamilton警长在与周围一些县城进行协调工作，试图为我们增加一些人手和一支警犬队（K-9 unit）…”

“你需要我过去吗?”Grace有点渴望地问道，虽然她已经知道了答案。

“不用，继续做你现在做的工作，我们越早弄清真相，就越有可能找到Jane。”

“是。”Grace喃喃地说，半是被她视线边缘突然出现的动静分散了注意力。Buck Hoskins刚刚来到了办公室门口，他站在那里看着她。

Grace想起了在她和Lisbon把他当作嫌疑犯之前，他对她们露出的那令人讨厌的油腻微笑。她看了看电脑回收站里面数百份的未知文件，然后又看向CEO。一个想法开始成形…

“Van Pelt？你还在吗？”

“在，但我得挂了。”Grace快速地说。

“我也是——这里的信号变得断断续续的…”

“一找到他就打我电话，好吗？”

“我会的。”Lisbon承诺道。

“哦还有，老板？”

“什么事？”

“小心点。”

“我会的。”Lisbon又一次说道，这次声音更轻了。

就在老板挂断电话之前，Grace听到远处另一只郊狼开始嚎叫。

Grace把自己的手机放进口袋，然后看着Hoskins。接着，她压下自己非常明显的厌恶感，年轻探员让自己的嘴唇露出了一个最大的、最挑逗的微笑。


	28. 驾驶

Rigsby在座位上动了动，他调整了一下手握在方向盘上的位置，然后又调整了一下。他开始拨弄汽车的出风口，先是太热，现在又太冷，他就是找不到合适的温度。

前车的尾灯突然亮了起来。

Rigsby有点用力过猛地踩下刹车，小货车令人不舒服地向前歪了一下，安全带在Rigsby的胸前勒紧了。在副驾驶座位上，Cho凝视着前挡风玻璃，他的脸沐浴在耀眼的红光中，表情比平时还要严峻。

发动机空转。

Rigsby将拇指塞进紧绷的安全带下，试图松开它。前面亮起的刹车灯一个接一个地熄灭了，他们前面的车开始开动了。Rigsby踩下油门，一边仍然在和安全带作斗争，它就像一条巨蟒——他越是挣扎拉扯，它就变得越紧。

他沮丧地猛拉着它，汽车也跟着抖了一下。

Cho瞥了他一眼。“你想让我来开吗？”

Rigsby松开仍紧紧系在他身上的安全带，把双手放在方向盘上。“不，我开就行。”

Cho微微点了点头，再次向挡风玻璃外望去。

Rigsby叹了口气，他真希望Grace在这里，车里不够温暖…

Rigsby伸出手，把散热口向他这边倾斜了一点。Cho伸手关掉了热气。

刹车灯又亮了起来，安全带就是不愿松开，它紧紧地压在他的胸口，他无法呼吸…

“他想让我跟他一起去，”Rigsby突然脱口而出，“Jane，一起去寡妇家。”

Cho凝视着窗外的一连串红灯。“你没去。”

“没有，我…我告诉他我必须留下来帮Van Pelt，但那不是真正的原因…我只是，我知道Lisbon不同意，而我不想再被骂，而且我就是…不想去…”这就是了——他暗中的羞愧感，如今赤裸裸地完全展现了出来。

“听起来挺有道理。”Cho说，语气过于平静了。

Rigsby盯着他。“但是…我本可以去的，我没在做任何重要的事。如果我当时在场，如果我和他在一起，这一切都不会发生。Laura Jorsten现在还会活着，Jane和那个小女孩也会没事…”

“也许，也许不是，没办法知道。”

Rigsby痛苦地摇了摇头。“我就…我无法停下来不想这件事，你知道吗？我在脑子里一遍又一遍地想…”

“那没用。”Cho毫无帮助地告诉他。

怒火在Rigsby胸口燃起——明亮得如同一个汽车尾灯。“那你想让我做什么？”

Cho将目光从挡风玻璃上收回，集中全部注意力盯着他，那双通常空白的眼睛里充满了感情。“别再感到自责，”他说，“还有快点开车。”

Rigsby又注视了一会儿他同伴强烈的目光，他感觉内心的愤怒融化成了一些更美好、更明亮的东西。团结一致。他使劲点了一下头，目光转回到路上。

前面的汽车现在已经离他们很远了——变成黑暗中的两个红色斑点。Rigsby向仰身，然后向前倾，安全带松开了他，他踩下油门踏板。

小货车向前猛冲开始缩小车距。


	29. 笑脸

“感觉怎么样？”

“就和天堂一样。”Grace呻吟着，向后更加靠近Hoskins过于粗糙的肩膀按摩中，虽然她的每一寸肌肤都想要退缩。

“人们都没意识到整天坐在电脑前会对背部造成什么影响，”CEO圆滑地说，他把手伸到她的长发下面，开始揉捏她头骨底部的椎骨。“或者是脖子…”

Grace假装发出了一声愉悦的呻吟，把电脑屏幕上的内容向下滚动了一英寸。

Hoskins站在她身后咯咯地笑了起来。“我敢打赌，如果你的老板知道她给你带来了多少不适，她会偶尔让你不做办公室工作的。”

Grace嘲笑了一声。“是啊，对。对她来说我永远都是菜鸟，别人都出去逮捕人的时候，我永远是那个被困在电脑前面的人。”

“她听起来像是个贱人，”Hoskins说，他的拇指在Grace的肩胛骨上使劲地转着圈。

“她是的。”Grace撒谎说。

她再次向下滚动，慢慢地仔细阅读新出现在屏幕上的内容，确保CEO也有足够的时间去看它们。

“我也觉得她对这件事的看法完全错了，”这名年轻的探员继续说道，努力试图表现出她内心中最叛逆的青年形象。“我们甚至都不该出现在这里扰乱你的生意，这就是一起暴徒袭击，很明显Paul Jorsten卷入了一些见不得人的事情，而且此付出了代价。”

CEO的手指抚摸着她脖子上的肌肉。“嗯，”他若有所思地开始说，“很难相信像Paul这样的人会参与到那么邪恶的事情中去…”Hoskins靠得更近了，他的呼吸吹动了她的头发，“但话说又回来，我们到底能多了解一个人呢，是吧？”

“就是。”Grace同意着，向下滚动鼠标。

CEO的手立即绷紧了，手指深深地扎进了她的肉里，足以留下淤青。Grace忍下了痛苦的表情，开始把光标一个一个地放在页面上能看到的每个文档和文件夹上。

没有，没有，没有，没有——

“你不是说快结束了吗？”他突然问道，此时白色的小箭头正滑过一份名为“CB0409”的文件。

就是它。Grace的心像嘉年华一样点亮了。

她不耐烦地叹了口气，同时把那个文件名死死地烙进了脑海里，然后再次向下滚动，Hoskins的手指放松了。

“是啊，”Grace嘟囔着，“这完全是浪费时间。这就是我要看的最后一个文件夹，然后我就收工了。然后也许，你和我可以去吃点晚饭。”她抬头看向他，快乐地微笑着。

Hoskins回应了她的微笑。“听起来这个计划不错。”

Grace伸手去拿一个CBI技术人员给她带来的咖啡，她抿了一口，露出了一个夸张的厌恶表情。“呃…是凉的…”她又抬头看着Hoskins，“我想你不会介意…” Grace满怀希望地摇晃着那几乎空了的杯子。

CEO又轻声地笑了。“好的，一杯热腾腾的咖啡马上就来。”

“哦，还要一个丹麦起酥面包？”Grace在他开始离开时补充说，“我想技术人员带来了丹麦面包…”她害羞地咧嘴一笑。

Hoskins的微笑变成一个色眯眯的笑容。“只要你让我偷吃一口就行。”

“成交。”她轻声说道。

CEO笑着溜出了办公室。

Grace让自己打了个寒颤，然后便赶紧去找回引起Hoskins紧张反应的那份文件。

CB0409…

快速点击两下，文件就在她面前展开了，她心中的嘉年华变得有些暗淡。

这份文件非常破碎，大块的文本被无意义的字符串取代，而其他大量数据则完全丢失了。这么破碎的文件的确是硬盘驱动器崩溃之后再次恢复的结果，可是她该怎么阅读呢？

她如果是去破译纳瓦霍人（Navajo Code-Talker，注1）写的东西，她的运气可能都会更好一些，因为那至少是一种密码，而这是…胡言乱语。另外，Hoskins随时都可能会回来，直到Grace真的有东西可以将他定罪之前，她不想让他知道自己在试图抓住他…

现在她眼前只有一长串的笑脸、数学符号和问号，她盯着它们看的时间越长，它们就变得越模糊。Grace揉了揉眼睛，她感到疲倦在拉扯着她的每一块肌肉和每一根骨头。

屏幕上那些没用的微笑似乎在向她眨着眼睛，欢快地嘲弄着。Jane在沙漠里，很冷，而且很可能受伤了，他在等着他们找到他，指望他们能破案，而她有…一堆笑脸。

情感开始在Grace的喉咙里涌起——是一种孩子气的渴望，她希望这世界是公平的，还有想到自己要徒手去使劲钻研这每一个小符号的痛苦。尤其是现在，她一个朋友的生命危在旦夕。为什么事情不能容易些呢？哪怕就这一次也好？

她的心替她回答了，声音听起来奇怪地很像Jane：

任何有价值的事情都不会容易的。

Grace粗暴地咽了口水，眨掉眼泪，然后开始工作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Navajo Code-Talker：  
>  纳瓦霍密码（Navajo code）：美国军队在第二次世界大战太平洋战场中使用的一种密码，该密码系统基于纳瓦霍族土著语言，号称日军永远无法破解的密码。当时美军征召了29名印第安纳瓦霍族人入伍，将他们训练成专门的译电员，人称“风语者”。


	30. 成本收益

这份文件是某种成本收益分析——Grace可以从它的名字上看出这点。Hoskins电脑上任何以“CB”开头的文件都是成本效益表，文件上也标有明确的日期——这是少数没有损坏的内容之一。她把它写在一张粉红色的便利贴上，然后开始逐行寻找其他可以识别的信息。

很快，Grace就认出了一个产品编号和一个部件编号，它们在整个文件的几个地方多次出现，还有两个不同的美元金额，以及“诉讼”、“缺陷”和“召回”的字样。她停下来看了眼手表，右脚开始紧张地在地上点着拍子。七分钟，Hoskins已经离开七分钟了，真的，去取一些变质的咖啡和一块丹麦面包还会花多长时间？

Grace抽出她的手机，在键盘上按下CEO的手机号码，她听到铃声在她的耳边，和楼下大厅里的某个地方响了起来，Grace迅速开始关闭文件和档案。

“喂？”又一次，声音从两个不同地方传了过来，产生了一种奇怪的回音效果。

“嗨，是我。”Grace连忙说道。

她几乎能感觉到他在发笑。“我们有点等得不耐烦了，是不是？嗯，我现在离你大约还有十英尺远，应你的要求，手里拿着咖啡和丹麦面包…”

“嗯，是啊，问题就在这儿——我改变主意了，现在我感觉丹麦面包有点太甜了…我想我还是来点薯条吧，薯条感觉很好吃。”

他咯咯地笑了。“嗯，你是一个挑剔的人，不是吗？自动售货机在一楼，一直穿过大楼在另外一侧，我得花上几分钟…”

“没关系的。”Grace愉快地向他保证。

“有任何种类要求吗？”

“不，你能买到什么都可以，我很随便的。”

又一声轻笑。“我对此表示怀疑。不管怎样，只要你保证不会吃太多薯片就行——我希望你晚餐时还是饿的…”

“噢，别担心，我总是…很饥饿。”她在说到最后两个字时让自己的声音降低了半个八度。

一阵撩人的笑声让她耳膜发痒。“那么，你想去哪里吃晚饭？”Hoskins问道，这一次他声音的回音效果不见了。

Grace谨慎地重新打开文件。“嗯…我不知道…哦，那个新地方怎么样，那个用粉红色玻璃装饰得像是城堡的地方？”

“葛琳达（Glinda's）吗？”

“是的，就是它!”她热切地叫道。

“好的，在葛琳达预定两个人的位子，还有一袋薯片，马上就来。”他答应她道。

“太棒了。”她微笑着。

“再见。”Hoskins在挂断电话前低声轻轻说道。

Grace把手机扔到桌上，做了个厌恶的表情。

能表明你和双重谋杀案有关的证据，马上就来，她一边浏览着产品编号清单，一边想道。

经过两分多钟的仔细检查，Grace才知道CB0409中提到的产品是Durenko最畅销的全地形车的第一款型号“虎（Tyger）”，前面提到的零件号与车辆使用的后轴编号相匹配。Grace快速检查了一下，发现他们没有在新车型上使用那个特别的部件，但这背后可能有一百万个原因。她又回头查看CB0409文件。

诉讼…

缺陷…

召回…

此前已经有三起涉及到Tyger事故的对Durenko Sports, Inc的诉讼，两人死亡，一人重伤，所有的案子都在庭外和解了，每个案子都有数百万美元的巨额赔偿。但据Grace所知，没有任何一个部件被确认为导致撞车的原因。当然，Tyger车型也没有被召回…

0409…

2009年4月，这个日期毫无意义，最初的Tyger车型于2008年12月发布，提到诉讼与和解的那份文件最后一次被修改是在2009年4月11日，但第一次因驾驶Tyger发生的受伤事件直到那年8月才发生。

Grace盯着屏幕。他们是怎么在事件发生之前就知道会有诉讼的？他们怎么能…？

醒悟缓慢而可怕地降临了。两个不同的美元金额，“召回”和“缺陷”，成本和收益，日期…

Grace的胃恶心地沉了下去，她举起一只手捂住了嘴。

“哦，我的天呐…”


	31. 敌人

Lisbon的声音尖锐地穿透了沙漠寒冷的空气。“是的，我的确知道您现在的位置，局长。我不是在质疑您是否需要一架直升机——我是在质疑您是否需要所有的直升机…”

一个充满官僚气息的男人声音在Lisbon耳边嗡嗡作响，滔滔不绝地说着诸如“糟糕的公关”和“公共安全”之类的话。

“但是你没有理由相信那个囚犯很危险！”她反驳道，“他没有犯下暴力罪行——他是因为骗税而服刑了四年的！”Lisbon让自己吸了一口气，“我想说的是，如果您能抽出一架——”

嗡嗡声又响起来了——安抚的声音居高临下，而且令人恼怒得平静…

“好吧，”Lisbon愤怒地说，打断了局长的话，“一有空闲的直升机就打给我。”她挂断了电话。

几乎就在同时，手机又响了起来，Lisbon把它塞到耳朵后面。

“怎么了？”她咆哮着说。

一阵沉默，然后传来Van Pelt犹豫的声音。“老板？”

Lisbon叹了口气。“对不起，Van Pelt。你打给我的时机不太好，你需要什么？”

“我弄清了Paul Jorsten被杀的原因…”年轻的探员听起来很安静，好像她的发现太过于可怕和错误了，都不能大声讲出来。Van Pelt就是这样——她仍然能够因为她的人类同胞们令人作呕的行径感到真正的震惊。

而Lisbon则不会。“嗯？”她敦促道。

Van Pelt深吸了一口气。“一切都是因为公司，Durenko最畅销的Tyger全地形车有一个缺陷部件。原始车型的后轴有一个弱点，它可能会导致破裂或断裂，特别是在高速行驶或者驾驶在崎岖的地形上。但当公司意识到这个问题时，他们已经卖出了数千辆、数十万辆Tyger了，”这位年轻的经纪人强调着，“当时进行召回的成本将超过三千万美元，所以…他们一辆也没召回。”

Lisbon皱起了眉头，她吐出的呼吸在空气中又浓又白。“但是那样的话，如果有人受伤，他们就会面临重大诉讼…”

“他们知道的，Hoskins仔细分析了这些数据，然后发现对公司来说，偿还由此引发的诉讼实际上比召回整个生产线更便宜，付给一些受到影响的家庭几百万美元对Durenko来说简直就是小钱——这让他们看起来很慷慨，但实际上他们是省了一大笔钱。”Van Pelt的声音里流露出厌恶。

Lisbon非常确定同样的厌恶也刻在她自己的脸上。“但人们可能会严重受伤，甚至丧命。”

“有人已经死了，”Van Pelt告诉她，“一个36岁的男人和一个9岁的女孩。那个女孩甚至都没有开那辆车——她在汽车撞毁时被飞溅的碎片击中了。还有一个男人瘫痪了…这一切都是本可以避免的。”

好吧，也许Lisbon不会感到震惊，但她还是会感到真正的厌恶。“那么Paul呢？”她问道，“他是怎么发现的？”

“Hoskins电脑上有一个成本效益分析表，我想Paul是偶然发现的，Hoskins一定已经意识到发生了什么，以为Paul会讲出来…”

Lisbon咬着嘴唇，使劲思考着。

“我知道这还不够，”Van Pelt承认，“它没有把Hoskins和Paul的谋杀案具体地联系起来，但是——”

“那没关系，”Lisbon打断了她的话，“我们会继续搜集信息，直到找到他和Jorsten夫妇的联系。与此同时，你已经可以确凿地为他至少两宗过失杀人案定罪了，干得不错。”

“谢谢…”Van Pelt在提问前简短地犹豫了一下，“老板，我可以…？”她的声音带着一丝谦逊的希望。

Lisbon完全知道Van Pelt想要问什么，这一次，她高兴地把任务交给了她：

“逮捕那个狗娘养的。”

“谢谢老板！”Van Pelt立即兴奋地说道。

Lisbon翻了个白眼，她想知道自己队里最年轻的成员是什么时候变成了一个12岁的女学生的。

“你回到萨克拉门托后给我打电话，”这位年长的探员指示道，然后啪地合上了手机。

轻柔的咔哒声穿过黑暗的沙漠，高高的天空上闪烁着蓝色的星星，安静地注视着。

Lisbon叹了口气，她的呼气填满了眼前的空气，然后又飘走了，像一个离开的精灵。耳边没有了Van Pelt的声音，夜晚便像墓地一样安静。Lisbon对每一次衣物布料发出的沙沙声，每一次脚下泥土的细微碎裂声都变得非常敏感。就连郊狼都不再嚎叫了…

Lisbon突然紧张起来，她把手机放进口袋里，用手电筒划出一个大大的弧线，扫视着泥土、岩石和稀疏的植被。

她又如释重负地叹了口气，附近没有人。

Lisbon拿出Michaels警官给她的指南针，检查了一下方向。她仍在正确的路线上，直直地朝着东北方向走去。她收起指南针，大口地喝着水瓶里的水——这是Michaels给她的另一个礼物，他还给了她身上正背着的背包，和里面一半的物品：另外三瓶水、抗菌婴儿湿巾和一小袋倍特美（Better Made）薯片。

如果她当时需要他脱掉身上的衬衫，Lisbon肯定自己现在就会穿着它，而可怜的Michaels警官就会光着上身瑟瑟发抖地四处走动。

可怜的Michaels警官，他极力劝说她不要到外面这里来，几乎是恳求她等到破晓，或者至少等到有另一个警官可以陪同她一起。Lisbon知道他是对的——她应该等的。

但她看到了车库的侧面。

白色的铝板上涂抹着很多血迹，Jane的血。Lisbon不知道她如何才能忍受等待，她不确定Jane是否能够忍受。

Lisbon再次检查了下指南针。Jane也许可以通过星星导航，她沉思着。她想象着他站在一艘快帆船的甲板上，头发被海风吹起，蓝色的眼睛闪耀着星光，这幅画面让Lisbon微笑起来。Jane有一个爱冒险的灵魂…

他也有着幸存者的灵魂，她提醒自己。他是一个幸存者。

在远处的黑暗里，一个白色光点闪烁着进入了视野。Lisbon眯起眼睛看着它，白点晃动着。

一把手电筒。有人在比她更远的地方往东走，手里拿着手电筒。正当Lisbon注视的时候，灯光闪烁得更亮了，光点开始变大…

有人正拿着手电筒朝她走来，不知怎么的，她严重怀疑那人不是Jane。Lisbon掏出枪，她站在那里，蓄势待发，身体里充满了肾上腺素，直到那个身影慢慢出现在视线中。当她能辨认出那名男人深蓝色的制服时，Lisbon的手指已经冰冷僵硬地扣在了扳机上。

那个陌生人自己有一把枪，它直指向她。

“CBI !”她喊道，“表明你的身份！”

那个穿警服的人僵住了，但没有放下武器。“Ryan Kelly警官，”他用浓重的慢吞吞的南方腔喊道，“深红山谷警局。”

Lisbon放松了抓住枪的手。“Kelly警官，我是Lisbon探员——我们之前通过电话。”

她看到Kelly肩膀上紧张的线条松弛了下来，他把枪收回枪套，缓步上前迎接她。“对不起，女士，在这里还是小心为好——警长说这个地区可能还有一名武装嫌疑犯…”

“没事，”Lisbon告诉他，她收起武器，握了握Kelly向她伸出的手。“谨慎是件好事，”她补充道，想起她生命中唯一一个似乎从未保持过谨慎的人。

Kelly警官笑了，Lisbon看到他眼睛周围的细小皱纹，他黑色胡子里夹杂的灰色。这很有意思——在通话时她想象他要年轻得多，圆脸而且充满孩子气，一个认真的新手。

“有Jane先生的痕迹吗?”Kelly问道。

Lisbon摇摇头，垂下肩膀。“到目前为止还没有，我猜你也没找到什么吧？”

“只有泥土，和杂草，还有一块看上去很奇怪的石头…”他眼中闪着沮丧的暗光。

Lisbon知道那种感觉。“嗯，有可能是因为你找错方向了——我们认为他往东北走了…”她小心地说着“我们”，尽管实际上只有她一个人相信这点，Hamilton警长对她的逻辑持有怀疑态度。

然而，Kelly对这个信息充满希望。“是吗？”

“有很大的可能性。我知道你在外面已经找了好几个小时，所以如果你需要回去或者休息一下——”

“不，”他快速说道，语气有点太严厉了。

Lisbon扬起了眉毛。

Kelly垂下了头，十分懊悔的样子。“对不起，女士，只是…我现在已经被卷入其中了，你明白吗？在我们找到Jane先生之前我不想放弃…如果你不介意的话。”

Lisbon笑了。“我没意见，两双眼睛总比一双好，对吧？”

Kelly也报以微笑，他的牙齿在Lisbon的灯光下闪闪发亮。

“要好很多。”他同意。


	32. 测谎仪

事实证明，Jane的“龙”原来只是一片宏伟的岩层，在几个世纪以来由粒子在风中精巧的舞蹈不断雕琢成形。两只巨大的石雕翅膀高高地向黑色天空伸展，狂野而锯齿状的边缘如同火焰一样，同时一个优雅的天鹅般的脖颈在他们头顶二十英尺高的地方形成了一个完美的拱门。

它的底部十分光滑，顶部布满了坑坑洼洼，比一辆双层公共汽车还要大，而它也拥有一种人类作品达不到的疯狂的美感。这只野兽在夜晚里等待着它们。Jane抬头看着它，知道他们终于找到了目的地。

现在他们走近了，发现那头部的形状实际上更像是“骆驼”，而不是“巨大的爬行动物”。Jane想起了很久以前迪斯尼电影里的一首歌：

“他长着骆驼的头，鳄鱼的脖子…还有牛的耳朵!”（注1）

他尽量不去想那个和他一起唱这首歌的小女孩，她高高地骑在他的肩膀上，而他在拍打的浪涛旁边跳跃着。Jane反而把注意力集中在他身边那个正在发抖的小女孩身上，他迅速脱掉马甲，把它披到她身上，然后把自己的袜子也给了她。他把黑色的布料一直向上拉到她的膝盖，结果它变成一堆落回到她的脚踝处。显然，他的脚很大…

他的右脚现在肯定是的——它因为受伤而发胖、肿胀。Jane懒得把右脚再穿上鞋，放松和无束缚让他的脚趾感觉好多了。

他看了一会儿Penny，她穿着一件大得可笑的马甲和袜子，然后他又看了看龙宽阔的背脊，足足离地面有十五英尺高。石头上面有足够两个人的地方，一个他们平躺下就会隐蔽起来，站直就能被人看见的空间。岩石的高度可以让他们看得到很远的地方，厚重的石头翅膀可以拦下愤怒的子弹。这是一个完美的地点——如果他们能爬上去的话…

Jane感受着每个关节吱吱作响的呻吟，他小心翼翼地跪在小女孩面前，这样两人就能面对面，眼睛对着眼睛。他现在需要他的话语，有些事情他必须告诉她，那是她必须知道的事情，以防万一。Jane瞥了一眼岩石，试图让他的声音像沙子一样轻柔。“它有点像龙，不是吗？”

他笑了，Penny盯着他。

“我会把你抱起来，”他告诉她，“这样你就能爬到他的背上了。爬到他背上然后躺下，保持安静。当你看到一个黑头发绿眼睛的女士，那就是我的朋友Lisbon探员，她会带你回家见你父亲。如果有其他人来了就一直躲着，如果他们叫你的名字，不要回答，等Lisbon探员。”

Penny的目光依然很疏离，在夜色中迷失了，她毫无表情的脸没有表示出任何她听明白了，甚至是听到了他说的话的迹象。但是当Jane站直身体，开始用颤抖的胳膊把她举向天空时，Penny的手伸向了那块石头。她苍白的手指扫过石头表面，像读盲文一样摸索着，寻找着最好的抓握的缝隙。小女孩把自己从Jane失去血色的双臂中拉了起来，爬到更高处，而他站在她的正下方，准备在她万一掉下来时接住她。

Penny爬到在他四英尺上面的一个小平台上，然后像一只小蝙蝠一样挤在那里，脸紧紧贴在石头上。Jane能看到她上面还有更多粗糙的抓握处，但她没有伸手去够。她一动不动。

快点，Penny，别现在僵住了…

“马上就到了。”过了一会儿之后，他低声说，“继续爬…”

慢慢地，Penny的头离开了那块石头，她低头看着Jane。这一次，她的目光真正集中在他身上，而不是迷失在太空中。她眨了眨眼睛，Jane在她眼里看到了期待，好像她在等着什么似的。她在等他，他意识到。

他脑海里浮现出Laura Jorsten幽灵般的声音:“她只是不喜欢独处…”

Jane的心微微一沉。

“继续啊，”他又试了一次，Penny朝他眨了眨眼睛，一动不动。

Jane叹了口气，他会尽力的。

Penny在上面等着的时候，Jane双手按住岩石的一侧。岩石粗糙的表面刺痛了他的手掌。他的手指用力按下去，希望获得一点向上时的牵引力。他深深地吸了口气，闻到了石头里铁锈的味道。Jane谨慎地把右脚放在斜坡上，裸露的脚趾在坚硬的岩石上弯曲。他闭上眼睛…

一只小而冰冷的手握住了Jane的一只手。

他抬头看到Penny蹲在平台上，尽量向前探着身子，她的手指在他的衬托下显得格外苍白。她抓得很紧。当他开始把重心转移到疼痛的右腿上时，Jane的眼睛一直盯着他们紧紧扣在一起的两只手。

痛苦的焰火迸发出炽热而明亮的光芒，夺走了他的呼吸，耀眼的火花如雨点般落在他的视野里。他的胃翻滚着。Jane慢慢挪开腿，把脸靠在冰冷的石头上，气喘吁吁。

他仍然能感到Penny紧紧握住他的手，Jane又一次抬头看了看在黑暗中高耸着若隐若现的岩石。通往安全地方的攀爬路径几乎是完全垂直的，对于只有一条腿的人来说太垂直了，太过陡峭，太过无情。

太难了。

Jane艰难地吞咽着，他搜寻着自己聪明的魔术师的脑子，想从帽子里拿出点别的东西。但这一次，没有两面都是头的硬币，没有跳跃的纸青蛙，没有花招。Jane深深地叹了口气，让空气里充满了白雾。他知道自己必须要做什么。他遇上Penny的目光，她对他眨了眨眼睛。

“继续。”Jane指示道，“一直往上爬到顶…我马上就过去。”

这个谎言感觉就像猫毛一样，逆着毛的方向梳理——既不舒服又不对，Jane为此恨透了自己。

小女孩俯视着他，难以捉摸得保持着安静。仿佛一个世纪过去了，她甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。终于，Penny的四肢移动了起来，她松开了他的手，Jane的心充满希望地颤动了一下。但她的第一步是向下，而不是往上，然后接下来的一步让她身体更低了。Jane的心像那艘注定要沉没的豪华游船一样沉了下去。

孩子。最好的测谎仪。

看着Penny小心翼翼地向下爬，他又叹了口气。这个严格地服从了他每一个命令的小女孩，现在却做着他要求她做的完全相反的事情。她来到自己能达到的尽可能远的地方，然后平静地看着他，等待他的帮助。Jane从她的沉着的目光里看出了一些东西，那不是固执或反抗，仅仅是一种选择：

不能没有你。

Jane的喉咙收紧了。他笑了，但是悲伤的笑。

“好吧，”他最终说道，伸手把她抱了下来。“好吧…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：歌词出自It's Not Easy - Sean Marshall。


	33. 守卫者

Buck Hoskins慢悠悠地走进办公室，咧着嘴笑的样子好像他是一份格外特别的礼物，正在圣诞树下等着Grace。他一只手拿着一小袋多力多滋（Doritos），另一只手拿着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。“想我了吗？”

Grace自己的微笑是近乎野性的。“你不知道有多想。”

Hoskins咯咯地笑了，他把咖啡和薯片放在桌上，然后扫了一眼已经关机的电脑。“都搞定了？”

“我已经看到我需要的一切了。”她告诉他。

放松使CEO前额上的几条皱纹消失了。“太好了！那我们这就走吧？已经很晚了，而且他们为我们预留了一张很棒的桌子。我们开我的奔驰车去，你可以在去的路上吃薯片…”

“听起来很完美，”Grace咕噜着说，“除了一件事。”

Hoskins挑起了一根眉毛。“什么事？”

“我觉得你戴着这个开不了车。”她拿出一副手铐在他面前的空中摇晃，然后深吸了一口气，“Buck Hoskins，你被捕了。”

Grace让自己享受了片刻残酷的愉悦感，一边看着他脸上的笑容消失了。

XxXxXxX

Jane和Penny在雄伟的龙颈拱门下安顿过夜，这让Jane想起了古代城堡塔楼上的石像鬼，以及如今人们放在门廊和走道上的微型版本。它们是抵御入侵者的守卫者，保证房屋和家庭安全的保护者。

当然，这都是迷信的谬论，石膏恶魔并没能赶走真正的怪物…

Jane叹了口气，他把腿伸到前面，头部往后仰，直到金色的卷发拂过石头表明。坐着是一件美妙的事情，他觉得在此之前他从来没有真正欣赏过它。Penny蜷缩在他身边，变成一个在他臀部旁边的温暖的小球，Jane感到这一天中每一个紧张、恐惧、痛苦的时刻都开始慢慢地从他身体里渗出去了。肌腱舒展，神经平复，肌肉变成了颤抖的果冻。如释重负的感觉像波浪一样冲刷过他，他的身体对此唱出赞许的歌声。

Jane闭上了眼睛。坐着从来没有感觉这么舒服过…

他想起了他的柔软棕色沙发是多么舒服…就像在一个温暖的午后坐在CBI的厢式车后座，感受脚下道路的隆隆声，贝斯鼓点从Rigsby戴着的耳机里传出来，Cho在阅读，Lisbon和Van Pelt在前面低声谈论着瑜伽和女生电影…阳关温暖地照射在座位上…

有什么东西碰了碰Jane的大腿。他喘着气，惊得睁开了眼睛。

Penny刚刚把头靠在他的腿上了。Jane低头看着她，心脏飞快地跳动着，给他的大脑发出警告：他安静地解开紧绷的思绪，长而深的呼吸进出胸腔，他的下巴逐渐松弛…

睡觉。他睡着了。

Jane不习惯睡眠以这种方式发生——又快又容易，根本不用吃药。他更直地坐了起来，让自己的眼睛睁着。Jane给了他疲惫的大脑一项任务：识别出星座的名字，并给出每个星座的一些信息。在一小段时间内，这起了作用。Jane找到了白羊座和牧夫座，发现了乌鸦座、大犬座和散发明亮光芒的天狼星。

然而过了二十分钟后，他思维的齿轮开始减速。他缓慢的思绪从仙女座飘到北端的光（Aurora Borealis）。北极光。他记起了他看到的那次，那种美是如何深深地印在他的心里的。一道火焰的彩虹，在午夜的天空中跳舞、旋转。他记得在那几个令他停止了呼吸的时刻，他抬起头来想，也许人们相信来世并不愚蠢…

他能听到Grace Van Pelt坚定的声音：

上帝的国度是真实存在的，Jane先生…

他的思绪又回到他刚加入团队的时候，回溯着他们一起吃龙虾大餐、变魔术的经历，几乎没有意识到他的眼皮开始变得沉重了。当时那天晚上，Rigsby几乎呛住了…

Penny的呼气柔和而均匀，像节拍器一样平稳。催眠…

Rigsby是个好人…

这一次Jane猛然惊醒时带着怒气。他把没受伤的手握成拳头撞着岩石。

不，不能睡觉。

Jane一想到“不能睡觉”这几个字时，他几乎笑了出来。今天真是充满了讽刺，不是吗？这么多年来，他一直在与失眠症作斗争…而现在他这次可以入睡了——轻松、深沉、彻底地入睡——但却不被允许这样做。因为屈服于睡眠就如同丢下Penny一样，他不能留她一人。不像在那天晚上，他离开了他们。

这个念头让他头脑清醒了一阵子；没有任何事情能比自我鞭笞的抽打更能令人清醒了。但是刺痛感也开始逐渐消失了，Jane知道他必须做点别的事情——让疼痛继续下去…

他挪动了一下断腿，用力把它压在地上。一股新的痛苦的火焰使他眼睛睁得大大的，浓酸在他胃里翻腾。Jane粗砺地呼吸着，看着星星划过天空。

嗯，这招很管用，他想着。他现在没有了睡觉的欲望，而是有一种强烈的哭泣的欲望。

取而代之的，他开始颤抖起来。Jane的牙齿咔嗒作响，他缩成一团，感到极度悲惨，希望疼痛能够消失且不再回来。那咔嗒的声音一定是打扰到了Penny，因为她转过头来向上看着他。Jane微弱地笑了笑，他十分确认自己脸上已经毫无血色，他用颤抖的手抚摸着她的铜色头发。Penny轻轻地叹了口气，又把脸颊贴在他的腿上。

Jane揉了揉眼睛，他希望Lisbon能快点来。

解脱来得很慢，是一点一滴地。他的颤抖减轻了，他的牙齿也不再打颤，他能够充分地呼吸而非短促地喘息，他那条破碎的腿上不断尖叫的神经末梢从歌剧般的尖叫降低成了普通人的尖叫。Jane让这一切发生，让它们慢慢消失…直到他想闭上眼睛的那一刻。

那之后，他感到又疲惫又听天由命，便鼓起勇气重复一遍之前的过程。


	34. 曙光

Jorsten家前的车道上是一条由一动不动的车辆组成的长蛇，Rigsby慢慢地把车开到布满灰尘的草地上，草坪看起来就像是黑色星期五时的购物中心停车场：一排又一排歪斜停靠的汽车，熙熙攘攘的行人穿插其间。就在Rigsby找到一个位置的时候，一个穿着棕色制服的高个男人由一只巨大的嗅着鼻子的寻血猎犬拽着慢跑经过车灯前。

Rigsby打开车门，冲着他的背影喊道：“嘿！我们来自CBI——你能告诉我们在哪儿能找到Hamilton警长吗?”

那人拉住他的狗停了下来，指着房子。“应该在上面。”

Rigsby点了点头。“好的，谢谢。”

那个带着猎犬的人匆匆离开了。

Cho绕过货车温暖的引擎盖，他和Rigsby一起向房子走去。

Jorsten家就像一盏巨大南瓜灯一样点亮着，映衬着依然漆黑的天空，金色的光线从楼上几扇窗户和楼下所有窗户中倾泻而下，形成了两只“眼睛”和一个阴险的龇牙咧嘴的笑。探员们在厨房里找到了正在打电话的Hamilton警长，他迅速示意他们到外面的车库后面，那里来自三个郡县的警犬部队正在为搜查做准备。

依Rigsby来看，这支队伍已经做好了充分的准备——六名男人和一名女人站成一排，每个人都牵着一只看起来很急切的狗的绳索。四只罗特韦尔犬，两只德国牧羊犬，一只寻血猎犬，所有的狗都面对着Jorsten房子后面的陡坡。过了一会儿，猎犬开始狂吠起来，他的训导员拍了拍他，然后继续和另一名警官交谈。

Rigsby小跑过去。

带着猎犬的男人伸出了一只手。“Rick Davis，警犬部队。”

“Wayne Rigsby，CBI，那边的是Cho探员。”

“你找到警长了吗?”Davis问道。

“是的…嗯，他说你们要准备出发了？”Rigsby疑惑地看了看周围那些乱作一团、正在聊天的警官们。

“没错，”Davis确认道，“天一亮就出发。欢迎你和Cho探员加入我们。”

“谢谢。”Rigsby咕哝着，他小跑回到Cho身旁。

“他们在等什么？”Cho问。

“曙光…”

Cho盯着警犬部队的人看了一会儿，然后看向通往沙漠的斜坡。“去他的。”他说，然后开始往上爬。

Rigsby咧嘴一笑，连忙跟在他后面。

XxXxXxX

他又在笑了，她对此很不喜欢。

Grace用眯起的眼睛仔细检查着Hoskins。猫的眼睛。他无辜地对她眨了眨眼。在最初被逮捕的震惊过后，这位CEO很快恢复了冷静，在开车回萨克拉门托的路上他无耻地和她调情，甚至“原谅”了Grace逮捕他，并向她保证这个“小误会”不会对他们的约会产生任何影响。

他们的约会？想得美。

Grace像一只红尾鹰一样在审问桌边徘徊。

即使是现在，被铐在CBI审讯室里的Hoskins也没有放弃。

“拜托，”他慢吞吞地说，“难道我们就不能忘掉这些胡话吗？还有很多时间可以到预订那里…”

“我想你没有意识到事情的严重性。”Grace告诉他。

“只有当我有罪的时候事情才严重，而我无罪——我没有杀Paul…”

“的确没有，”她同意道，“你只是下令杀掉他。”

Hoskins笑了。“‘下令杀他’？你觉得我看起来像是暴徒吗？”

“你看起来像一个人最好的朋友。”

CEO的表情变酸了一点。“你看了我的邮件。”

Grace也做出了厌恶的表情。“很不幸…顺便问一下，那款面霜效果如何？它解决了寄生虫病的发痒问题了吗？我很想在我们约会之前知道…”

Buck Hoskins的眼睛闪烁出它本身的颜色：红色。他双手紧紧地握在一起。“那些是我和一个高中老朋友的私人信件——顺便说一下，那人从来没有被判过任何罪行。邮件中没有提到Paul、枪支、谋杀或‘下令杀人’，你没法立案。”

“那咱们就谈谈我们的确可以立案的事情——你故意让自己的客户严重受伤或死亡，只是为了省几块钱，陪审团会喜欢这个案子的…”

CEO淡淡地看着她。“无论你找到了什么文件，或是认为自己找到了什么文件，你显然是看错了。Durenko将客户的生命和幸福放在首位，我们是一家家族企业。”他充满恶意地笑了笑，Grace从这幅景象前转过身去。

她走到大镜子前端详着自己的影子，她的表情太柔和了，无法让别人招供，也太漂亮了。她需要像钻石一样坚硬，像野兽一样丑陋，像Red John 一样可怖。Grace调整着自己的表情，直到她看着一张空白的面具，一双冰一样的眼睛。空白、空洞而无情。

即使是Cho也会印象深刻的。

“你知道吗，”Grace开始说，她慢慢转过身来面对Hoskins，“我们最终会抓到你的，我们总是可以。没有比重大案件部门更能结案的，这就是为什么老板们把我们留在身边…”她走向桌子，站在Hoskins旁边俯视着他。

"所以，我们会给你定罪过失杀人，我们会以谋杀Paul和他妻子的罪名逮捕你。问题在于…你还想让我们因多少桩凶杀案逮捕你？”

Hoskins扬起眉毛。“更多谋杀案？据我所知，没有其他人死…”

“还没有。但是就在我们说话的现在，你的朋友Brody——在你的要求下——派来的一名杀手正在追杀一名CBI雇员和一个无辜的小女孩。” Grace歪着头，超然地看着Hoskins。

“你看过Penny Jorsten的照片吗？我打赌Paul的桌子上肯定放了一张。那张甜美、充满希望、长满雀斑的脸，那么充满生机与活力…”Grace眨了眨眼睛，Hoskins什么也没说。“没有吗？你在庭审时会看到的。地方检察官会把Penny的照片放在Paul和Laura以及所有被你谋杀的人的照片旁边，包括另一个死于飞溅碎片的小女孩，她有多大，九岁？她可能也有着一张甜美的脸，和一个漂亮的微笑。陪审员们很吃这一套。他们也喜欢标签——‘暴徒’‘杀手’‘恶棍’‘儿童杀手’——”

“你想从我这里得到什么？”Hoskins厉声说道。

Grace直盯着他的眼睛，浸满了寒意。“我要你确保Penny Jorsten和我的朋友安全回家。”

“这我可控制不了…”

“我想你可以。”Grace把手伸进口袋，拿出一部手机，那是Hoskins的手机，在他被捕时收缴的。她把它放在桌子上。“我要出去几分钟，我会确保走廊畅通，并关掉房间里的麦克风，你可以坐在这里思考你想要在庭审时得到多少张照片。”她做了一个夸张的、示意他读懂言外之意的手势把手机推给他，然后转身离开。

Hoskins的声音从后面传来：“你正在犯错误，你知道吗。我们在一起本可以很幸福的…”

“我不跟杀人犯约会。”Grace告诉他，然后走开了。

XxXxXxX

Lisbon挂断电话，对着天上的星星笑了。

Minelli刚刚打电话来，承诺说会有直升机——不管那需要多少拉拢和勒索。

我虽然是退休了，他告诉她，但我仍然知道所有的丑闻都在哪里…

就在那之前，Cho打电话和她汇报情况，说他和Rigsby已经来到现场，正朝她的方向走来，FBI也在路上。Lisbon高兴地叹了口气，天空也向她微笑，像一只闪闪发光的柴郡猫。

“好消息？”Kelly警官问道，好奇地观察着她。

“是的，看起来我们终于要得到一些真正的帮助了…”

“哦？警犬部队到了吗？”

“警犬部队到了，CBI到了，直升机和FBI也在路上。”她愉快地告诉他。

Kelly扬起眉毛。“听起来就像是常规的热闹场面。有这么多人搜索，我们很快就会找到Jane先生的…嘿，你觉得还有多久——”他的话突然被手机提示音打断了。Kelly用毫无情感的双眼检查着散发白光的屏幕，读着上面的信息，然后敲击了一个简短的回复。

“一切都好吗？”Lisbon问道。

“哦，天啊，是的。那只是我的妻子，她喜欢查看我——尤其是当我错过晚餐的时候…”他害羞地低下头。

一提到晚餐，Lisbon的肚子就发出了她曾经在圣地亚哥动物园里听到过的声音。她想起了背包里的薯条，就把它们捞了出来。她撕开袋子时，土豆的味道冲着她扑鼻而来。

Lisbon先把袋子递给了Kelly。“我知道这不是家里做的饭，但是…”

他感激地抓了一把。“谢谢，泥土都开始看起来让人馋涎欲滴了…”

Lisbon笑了，她把一大堆薯片塞进嘴里，狼吞虎咽地吃了下去，然后立即又把手伸进去吃，丝毫不顾自己是否显得有失尊严。薯片油腻又好吃。

Kelly吃得更慢一些，从他的手掌里一次取一片薯片。一小块碎屑粘在了他的下嘴唇上，他不好意思地笑着把它拂去。

Lisbon回应了微笑。她现在肚子里有薯片，直升机也在来的路上。

在这个漫长的夜晚里，她第一次感到一点类似于希望的感觉。


	35. 发现

地平线上一抹淡淡的绿色是黎明即将到来的全部暗示，人们只有仔细看才能发现它。Cho总是看得很仔细，他用自己的镁光（Maglite）小手电扫描着地面，注意到干燥地面上带有裂缝的蜘蛛网。地面太干了，无法留下脚印，这里以前有血迹，但现在土壤是干净的。Cho快步走着，步速像是一个比他更高的人。Rigsby在他旁边——瘦长、笨拙，而熟悉。

他们没有说太多话。

当天空开始洒下灰白色的光时，Cho拿出了他口袋大小的望远镜。在右边远处，有什么东西引起了他的注意。

“我看到了点什么。”他把望远镜递给Rigsby，然后指着，“在那里。”

Rigsby透过镜片眯起眼睛。“我想那只是块石头…”

“那个高的东西是一块石头，它下面还有别的东西。”

“哦，是啊，我看见了…不过我不知道是什么，杂草吗，也许？”Rigsby放下望远镜，瞥了Cho一眼。

“也许。”Cho仍然盯着远处那个不明物体。

“可能是仙人掌。”Rigsby提议说。

Cho什么也没说。

“我想我们应该去——”Rigsby开始问，但是Cho已经往前走了，Rigsby小跑着赶上。“应该去看看，是的。”他说道，更多是自言自语。

他们越靠近，Cho就越确定：那不是杂草，或是仙人掌，它是深色的，那个凹凸不平的物体熟悉得出奇。多年来作为探员和士兵的经历让Cho看到过太多相似的形状——用塑料或地毯包裹起来的尸体；人类的遗骸，被浅埋在泥土或树叶里，或者被留在显而易见的地方，血肉模糊，伤痕累累。Rigsby一定也意识到了，因为就在同一时刻，两个探员开始小跑起来。当他们可以看到凝固的黑色血液时，他们已经开始奔跑了。

“Jane！”Rigsby喊出声，他的声音在这个词上破碎了。叫喊声伴随着他们脚步的撞击声在沙漠中回响，直到他们到达尸体旁边。

Rigsby只看了一眼便马上转过身去。“哦，天呐…”

Cho一动不动地站在那里，盯着那一片狼藉，他的心跳得很快。

“是-是他吗？”Rigsby勉强问出声，仍然没有看这幅景象。

Cho艰难地吞咽着。“我不知道。”他让自己更仔细地看了看。尸体僵硬地侧身躺着，那是一个成年男性，完全裸体。他的脸部被彻底地毁坏了，鼻子和嘴唇被削掉了，眼睛被刺破成浆状，头皮切开露出白色的头骨，牙齿被拔掉，每根手指都被切断了。Cho又吞咽了一次。

死者的耳朵后面有什么东西在颤动，Cho俯身，眯起眼睛。一小簇头发在微风中来回摆动。充满光泽的、乌鸦一样黑色的头发…

Cho颤抖着呼出一口气。“不是他。”他宣布道。

“你确定吗？”Rigsby问道。

“非常确定。”

Rigsby转回身来，他的脸和早晨的天空一样泛着绿色。“感谢上帝…”

Cho点点头。“是啊。”然后他拿出手机上报这一可怕的发现。

XxXxXxX

Lisbon探员是一个很好的同伴——她像一把全新的猎刀一样锋利，而且精力充沛，Nick庆幸自己没有一看到她就开枪。如果她曾经和Ryan Kelly警官见过面，那他就别无选择了——只要快速扣动扳机，在她漂亮的额头上打个洞，女探员的脑浆就会溅得满地都是。

但是Lisbon探员自己承认，她只和Kelly通过电话。她不知道Ryan Kelly长着乌黑的头发，有着圆圆的玫瑰色脸颊，那个人太年轻，太快乐了，不适合当警察，她不知道Ryan Kelly警官没有胡子。这些东西救了Lisbon探员…到目前为止。而且她很有用：

当Nick走错了方向时，是Lisbon告诉的他关于东北方向的消息，是Lisbon在他肚子疼痛的时候给他吃薯条，还警告了他直升机和狗要来了。Lisbon会帮他找到喷灯和那个孩子，然后Nick会杀了他们三个，最终完成这个蠢蛋任务。

一想到蠢蛋，Nick就想起了Buck Hoskins。这整个血淋淋的、烧焦的、残破的局面都是Hoskins的错——甚至比Brody的错还要严重。Hoskins，老板最好的朋友；Hoskins，那个甚至都不会他妈的删除文件的CEO；Hoskins，这个多疑的孬种混蛋，一直坚持说更多人必须去死来保护他那肮脏的小秘密。如果Nick在今天以后再听到那个人的名字，他会往地上吐唾沫的。

希望有一些唾沫能喷到Hoskins的鞋上。

这项工作一开始非常简单：让一个名叫Paul Jorsten的人去敬畏上帝，确保他不会对任何人说起有缺陷的零件。所以有一天，Nick在Paul下班后跟着他，把他逼到一个英国石油公司的加油站后面，然后用刀指着他的喉咙。Nick告诉了Paul如果他开口的话，他会如何对待他妻子女儿的每一个凌乱的细节。Nick告诉Paul，他将被如何绑在椅子上，眼睛用胶带粘着保持睁开，被迫看Nick要做的那些凌乱的细节一点点开展。

Paul把这个警告铭记在心。他哭得像个六岁的小女孩，一边哀求一边许诺。他字面意义上被吓尿了，一块湿漉漉的污渍染黑了他的卡其色裤子。

任务完成。

当Nick说某人不会开口说话时，他就不会说话。就是这么简单。这对老板来说已经够好了，但对Hoskins来说不是——不，他不停地在各个时间打来电话，抱怨Paul怎么又开始饮酒了，还有如果他喝得够醉，可能会泄露出什么东西来。所以老板下令要杀死他。虽然如此，这钱也很好挣：Nick和Brode尾随Paul来到一家“幸运酒馆”，把他喝醉了的屁股拖到附近的巷子里，朝他的脑袋开了一枪。没有问题。

然而，Hoskins仍然不满意。因为他们怎么能确定Paul在他被杀前没跟妻子提过这件事呢？他们怎么能肯定他没有在哪里给她留过信或者便条呢？所以过了不久，Nick和他的搭档就有了一项新任务：干掉妻子，然后搜查房子。

这做得太多了，Nick知道。如果那个女人知道什么的话，她早就四处说了，对警察，对媒体，对律师和任何愿意倾听的人说。消除掉她会引起不必要的注意，他把这点向老板指出。老板也同意了，然而…

“你能不能就处理一下，Nicky？就当是帮我个忙？”

所以Nick同意去做了。你不能对老板说“不”。

现在二十小时过去了，Brody的脑袋变成了一堆灰烬，两个活着的目击者在逃亡，Nick在沙漠里把自己那块都要冻掉了。但这一切并不是Nick想把沙拉叉子杵进Buck Hoskins左眼窝的原因。不，最后一根稻草，那根能让骆驼脊椎折断的微小植物纤维，是短信。一条Hoskins给Nick发送的简单的、一个词的信息：

“中止”。

取消任务。去他的工作。减少损失。

Nick一边想着自己的回答，一边撇了撇嘴：

“他妈的不。”

Nick从不听命于蠢蛋，只听从老板。

Lisbon的电话响起，打断了他的思路。她接通了，Nick看到她的脸在灰暗的晨光中变得紧张起来。他听不清对方是谁，但他大概知道电话是关于什么的。

经过一段简短快速的谈话后，Lisbon探员指示一个叫Cho的人随时通知她最新情况，然后她挂了电话，转向Nick。“我的两名探员发现了一具尸体，就在Jorsten家东边的某个地方。由于脸和手部被大量肢解毁坏，他们还没能确认身份…但他们确定了那不是Jane…”Lisbon颤抖地叹了口气。

Nick在沙子上被一块石头绊了一下，他很快恢复了平衡。“他们是怎么辨别出的？”他问道，记得把口音说得恰到好处。

“头皮上还有少量头发，与Jane的发色不匹配。”

该死，Nick想道。落了一块。

“哦，那真是个好消息，”他大声说道，“我真高兴那不是他…不过我好奇那会是谁…”

“我也是。”Lisbon表示同意。

“你认为还有第三个凶手而不是两个吗？”Nick提议，“比如，也许是其中一个背叛了另一个？”

Lisbon探员看起来不太确定。“也许是…”

“我打赌就是这样。就像是那些阴沟老鼠黑手党，总是互相背后捅刀子…”现在Nick在努力快速地想着——就像往墙上扔屎，希望有些能粘上。

他没想到他们会这么快就排除了是喷灯的可能性。根据Brody的描述，Nick知道Jane先生是金发的白人。Nick试图去除掉了所有不匹配的部分：脸和头发，可以打印指纹的手指，可以和旧的X光片作比较的牙齿。他应该只留下了DNA，而DNA需要花很长时间才能检测出来。

但是Nick变得有点粗心了，现在他们知道了尸体不可能是喷灯。另外，尸体是在东边被发现的——就是Lisbon第一次遇到Nick时他所在的方向。她不是白痴，她从未见过Kelly本人，如果她现在向Nick要有照片的证件…

他在她的脸上搜寻任何迹象，任何她开始理解事情发生过程的迹象。她那双绿色的眼睛深沉而严肃地注视着前方的景色，Nick从中看不出有什么怀疑的痕迹，目前还没有，但它会来的。就像地平线上一片隆隆作响的黑云，它正在逼近…

他开始伸手去拿枪。

“看，”Lisbon突然指着远处说，“你看见了吗？”

Nick抬起头看见了一个遥远的剪影，在晨雾中十分模糊。那对一个人来说太大了，对建筑来说太奇怪了。“可能只是一块岩石。”他告诉她。

“不,”她坚持道，“那还有一些别的东西…”

Nick眯起了双眼。岩石一侧细长而弯曲的突起向外延伸，就像大门上方的拱形，或是雷龙的颈部。在它正下方，一个较小的物体挤成一团。一个更小的，正在移动的东西。Nick的心跳加快了。“你是对的，肯定是有东西。”而且这次不是什么该死的仙人掌。

Lisbon探员突然慢跑起来。“Jane？”她满怀希望地喊道，“Jane！”

Nick小跑地跟着她，小心翼翼地在她后面一段距离，一边把Kelly的警用武器从枪套里抽出来。岩石下面的东西开始更大幅度地移动着。

Lisbon跑得更快了。“Jane！”

Nick落在后面，让他们之间的差距越来越大。现在他可以清楚地看到岩石下面有两个物体——一个大，一个小。凉爽、旋转的雾气融化成坚实的细节，Nick很肯定地知道：他终于找到了丢失已久的目击者…

Lisbon探员甚至都没注意到Nick已经不在她身边了。她眼睛看着一个人，而且只看那一个人。地上的男人向她挥着手，他比Nick想象的个子要更小，而且不知怎么的，更加瘦弱。深色的血液染污了那人的髋部和手，他的一只耳朵有一点破皮，脸苍白得像骨头。他正大大地笑着，一个红头发的小女孩挤在他旁边。

Nick看着Lisbon探员跪到他们旁边。她倾身凑近他，用温和的语调说着话，她的手先放在他的髋部，然后是他因血液而变黑的手掌。即使从后面看，Nick也能看到每个动作中包含的柔情。

他悄无声息地关上了保险栓，然后举起枪。

再见了，Lisbon探员。这段时间和你一起很高兴…


	36. Lisbon队

清晨蹑手蹑脚地到来了，它害羞地探出头，先是嫩豆芽的颜色，然后是汹涌的海洋的灰色，最后是寒冷的冬天早晨健康的脸颊上泛起的淡粉色。

但是加利福尼亚没有四季……海洋永远不会咆哮，天空既不会生病，也不健康。然而，Jane有点神志不清。他的手和臀部就像滚烫的定音鼓一样敲击着，二者完全同步。他不停地移动着，试图让它们安静下来，但似乎没有一个舒服的姿势。

雾气开始涌来，洗净了他汗湿的皮肤，空气中回荡着越来越响的鸟鸣声，为即将升起的太阳合奏小夜曲。啁啾声，啭鸣声，口哨声，咕咕声…大自然总有最好的音乐。过了不久，Jane听到一种新的乐器加入了和声——远处传来的低沉人声。

他感到Penny绷紧了身体，他知道她也听见了。Jane更认真地倾听着，意识到他两只耳朵都能听见了。人声低沉、浑浊，又模糊不清。渐渐地，人影变得清晰了，Jane现在可以透过雾气看到两个轮廓。其中有一个人影使Jane的定音鼓敲击得更快了，其中一个声音使他胸腔里迸发出一整首交响乐：

他脸上慢慢地绽开了笑容。他向前坐起，张开嘴想要喊回去，但他的舌头仿佛用柏油粘在了上颚上。但Lisbon肯定还是发现他了，因为她开始奔跑。

“Jane！”

他朝她挥手，像个傻子一样咧嘴笑着。

Lisbon跪倒在他身旁，用眼睛搜寻着。在她看着眼前的血迹时，Jane能从她双眼里看到Bosco的影子，看到最近那次创伤留下的幽灵。

“你还好吗？”她急切地问，手拂过被玻璃和铅弹划破的皮肤，“Jane？跟我说话…”

他想告诉她他很好，但他的声音如同枯叶一般没能发出任何声音。Jane努力安心地笑着，但有些东西开始让他感到不安。他们终于被找到了，安全了，然而…一个奇怪的不和谐的调子打破了他们胜利的旋律，就像同时按下两个相邻的钢琴键。Jane说不清是什么感觉，但这使他的笑容迟疑了。

Penny现在坐了起来，警惕地打量着新来的人。她对Lisbon眨了眨眼，然后又看向那个男警官，他像影子一样站在他们后面一段距离。Jane也看着他——这个穿着深蓝色衣服的警官不知什么原因把枪拿了出来…

Jane的笑容进一步消失了。

这个警官穿着深蓝色衣服，戴着不合适的结戒，留着灰白的小胡子，而且不知什么原因举着枪。

“Lisbon。”Jane试图小声说。

没有任何声音发出来。他舔了舔嘴唇，但是没有口水——没有，定音鼓在砰砰地敲击。Jane抓住了Lisbon的眼神，拒绝让它们断开。当他目不转睛地盯进她双眼的时候，电火花点燃了空气。

Lisbon开始看起来有些害怕。“怎么？Jane，怎么了？”

他把那只受伤、疼痛的手做成一把枪的形状，用口型说着：

在你。后面。

她瞪大了眼睛。Lisbon同时转身和拔枪。随后是砰的一声巨响，让Jane吓了一跳，让所有的鸟儿都安静了下来。接着是一声轻柔的重击，胡子男仍在抽搐的身体倒在了沙漠的地面上。

Penny把自己埋在Jane的怀里，蜷缩着浑身发抖，尽管最大的响声已经过去，她仍然试图捂住自己的耳朵。他慢慢地在她背上画着安抚的圆圈，用手指低声告诉她安全了。

Lisbon半蹲着僵住了，仍然举着武器，盯着她刚击毙的男人，然后她慢慢站直了身体。Lisbon一次都没有放下枪，每一个动作都显示出谨慎，她来到尸体旁。她把胡子男的枪踢到够不着的地方，然后检查他的脉搏。终于，她转向了Jane。

Lisbon的绿色眼睛睁得大大的，有些失神。随着她每次急促的呼吸，乌黑的头发散落在她的脸上。

Jane对她淡淡一笑。

“加油，队友。”他粗声说道。


	37. 日出

Lisbon看着Jane让Penny Jorsten深深地呼吸，指导她什么时候吸气，什么时候呼气。他拍着小女孩的背，脸上很平静。Penny的手指紧抓着他的衬衫，脸颊紧紧贴着他的胸膛，不断颤抖着。Jane只是不停地拍着，轻柔的节奏犹如他的第二天性。

他特别像个孩子，Lisbon有时会忘记他也是一名父亲。

逐渐地，Penny的颤抖在他的触碰下平息了。Lisbon递给Jane一瓶依云水，但他没能努力打开它，便畏缩了一下。她很快把它拿了回去，帮他打开了瓶上的封条。Jane把瓶子递给了Penny。

“慢慢喝。”他指示道，声音沙哑得几乎让人听起来都感到疼痛。小女孩顺从而小心地喝了一小口，停了一会儿，然后又喝了一口。Jane满怀希望地抬头看向Lisbon，她已经为他准备好了新的一瓶。

Jane吞了三大口，然后闭上眼睛虔诚地笑了起来。“啊。”

Lisbon也笑了。Jane睁开眼睛，拍了拍他身边的空闲处。Lisbon感激地坐了进去，她交叉着疲惫的双腿，把Michaels警官的背包放在大腿上。她已经打电话叫人来帮忙了，在救援部队的其余人到达之前，除了照顾Jane和Penny之外她无事可做。

那个小女孩没有任何明显的伤口，当Lisbon试图查看她时，她退缩着避开了Lisbon的触碰，所以探员决定把完整的检查留给护理人员。另一方面，Jane身上有几处明显的伤口——也许还有一些不那么明显的伤口。

当Lisbon用抗菌湿巾擦拭他流血的手时，他做了个鬼脸。擦去污垢后，伤口周围的皮肤肿涨发红，摸起来很热。Lisbon皱起眉，她想摸摸Jane的额头，但他躲开了她的手。

他也不让她看他的髋部。

“你不会想看的，”他对她说，“很丑。”然后他用一只手保护着那染红的地方，他幽灵般的脸颊上微微泛起一丝血色。

Lisbon不知道他是不是真的感到害羞。也许他是尴尬，想到要在她面前脱下裤子。在所有时间里，偏偏是现在这个荒谬的时刻他有了强烈的自我意识…

但是Jane总是那么一丝不苟，极度注重隐私。仅仅是看到他光脚就足以让人感到震惊，Lisbon觉得她以前从没见过他的脚趾。她决定不去坚持查看他髋部的伤口。让他保持他想要的尊严吧，他没在大量流血，而且医护人员马上就到。

Lisbon把注意力转向他赤裸的双脚。丢失的袜子不是什么秘密；它们正在Penny的脚踝上堆成一堆，但Lisbon确实对他没穿鞋感到惊讶。她正要问这件事，Jane就倾身从背包里拿出一张纸巾，他温柔地擦去了Penny脸颊上一小块干涸的血迹。

Lisbon注意到即使他身体的其他部分在移动，裸露的那只腿仍然完全静止不动。再仔细一看，她可以看到他裤子布料下面有一个小隆起，在小腿的中间。但是没有血…

“你的腿怎么了？”她问。

Jane停止给Penny擦脸，面向Lisbon。“我中枪了，”他告诉她，“我的第一次。你觉得他们会给我一枚奖章吗？”他的眼角皱了起来。

“不，那里。”她指了指，他眼里的光芒消失了。

“断了。”Jane说。

从他脸上的表情判断，Lisbon对此并不怀疑。她向前倾着身子，伸出手顺着他的裤腿往上移动，但当她看到Jane脸色微微发青时停了下来。他不想看，Lisbon便决定她也不需要查看。

“医护人员马上就到。”她告诉他，靠回到岩石上。

Jane点点头，面色苍白。

“多喝点水。”Lisbon指示道。

他微微一笑。“好的，妈妈。”

当Jane小口啜饮时，Lisbon瞥了一眼被她射杀的男人的尸体。她甚至不知道他的真名，而他在夜晚大部分时间都和她走在一起——邪恶，隐藏在显而易见的地方。Lisbon的思绪突然转向了搜索队和医护人员，过不了多久这里就会挤满了穿制服的人，警笛、警犬、直升机叶片和车辆，所有这些都在嘈杂的混乱中堆积在一起。

又一个可以藏在眼前的完美地方…

“只有两个人，对吧？”她问Jane，“只有他，还有房子里的那个？”

“只有两个。”Jane证实道。

Lisbon点点头。“好。”

Jane凝视着冉冉升起的太阳，红宝石色的光芒照亮了他疲惫的脸。“那么，”他慢慢地说，“你找到了房子里的那个人…”

“是的。”

“他死了？”

“是的…”

Jane的眼神难以读懂，迷茫地看着地平线。

“你别无选择，”Lisbon告诉他，“他有枪，他会杀了你的，那是正当防卫…”

Jane转过身来，仔细端详了她的脸很长时间。最后他说：“Lisbon，我没有放火烧他。”

“哦。”

她无法否认那种如释重负的感觉，尽管这并不合理。她刚才告诉Jane的一切都是真的：

他完全有理由使用致命武力来自卫，不过她还是很高兴他没有这么做——就像每当他听到枪声就会畏缩，看到凌乱的尸体会皱眉，或是为了躲避飞来的拳头而往后跳时，她内心都会偷偷感到高兴一样。

如果Jane可以把一个人活活烧死，那么Jane也可以把他切开，看着他慢慢死去。Lisbon很高兴有理由——任何理由——继续希望未来可能不会像Jane所描绘的那样黑暗。

直到Jane也冲着她笑了，她才意识到自己在微笑。

“你心情很好。”他评论道。

她耸耸肩。“就是很高兴你没事。”

“啊。”Jane说道，他脸上有一种心知肚明的表情，好像他刚才就猜到了她的想法。Lisbon几乎有点担心他会说些什么来戳破她的泡沫，指出目前的情况和Red John是如何完全不同的，然后严肃地告诉她他的想法——他的计划——没有任何改变。

但他没有。相反的，Jane歪着头指着天空。“你听到了吗？”

Lisbon听着。

在远处还看不见的地方，她能听到一架直升机运转的微弱声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He was such a child, Lisbon sometimes forgot he was also a father.” 这句话给了我很大感触，也是我翻译这个故事的很大原因。


	38. 第七层

三个小时后，Lisbon坐在一把棕色塑料椅子上，思考着关于地狱的事情。但丁曾将下界描述为九层——每一层代表不同类别的罪恶。不知怎的，Lisbon怀疑这九层全部加在一起，能否和Jane作为病人一起去趟医院的极度痛苦的体验相匹敌。

起初，医生们想让他留宿一晚。起初，Lisbon倾向于同意他们的观点：Jane生病受伤了，脱水且筋疲力尽。

但那是在他把一个年轻的实习生弄哭之前，他说她浪费了生命中的好几年和数十万美元——来训练她去做她并不喜欢的事情，只是为了讨好她对任何事情都没有好感的父亲。那是在Jane按下电梯上所有的按钮之前，当时护工正试图带他上去做X光检查。那是在Jane开始在手术白板上写各种假名之前：“药开鑫”“戴会建”“吴知医生”（"B. Merry," "C. Ulater," "Dr. Dontnojack."） 

到目前为止，Lisbon和圣迈克尔地区医疗中心的心态都产生了重大的改变。他们给了Jane大量的静脉注射液，给他打了一针抗生素，还开了三张处方，Rigsby目前正在医院药房取药。Jane的手上缝了六针，髋部缝了八针，他腿上的一层亮蓝色石膏正在晾干。一名护士给他拿来了一副铝拐杖，Jane立刻开始用它做除了走路以外的任何事情，Lisbon已经被戳了两次。

即使是现在，她坐在外面的走廊上，还能听到他在床侧的栏杆上敲击出一个节奏。

Penny Jorsten在一小时前接受了检查、治疗并出院了。Hamilton警长终于成功联系上了女孩的父亲，并安排他在CBI总部与他们会面。他们现在只在等Jane。

Lisbon俯身在写字板上填写一份又一份的表格，努力早点搞定让每个人都能得到一点安宁。外用酒精的气味充斥着她的鼻腔，Jane不停的打击乐让她的头骨怦怦直跳。她在出院文件的最后几个框子上打了勾，然后大步冲进Jane的房间，把写字板塞给他。

“签名。”她命令着。

“我还没读过。”他抱怨道。

Lisbon威胁地靠近了一步，逼近床边。“Jane，上帝保佑，如果你不——”

他把拐杖靠在栏杆上，举起了双手。“好吧，好吧…没必要发这么大脾气。”

Jane在她给他标记出的几个空白处潦草地签了名。当他的笔离开最后一页的那个瞬间，Lisbon就抢回了写字板，快步走向最近的护士站。

她越早逃离这个地狱越好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几个假名字我尽力了23333


	39. 粉红棉花糖

Jane感到放松。真正的放松。

这是一种美妙的感觉，他让自己漂浮其中，轻轻地上下摆动，甚至都不想睁开眼睛。一切都令人愉快得模糊。过了一会儿，他开始意识到周围的动静，轻柔的颠簸和小心的转弯。其他东西也飘进了他的意识：棉花糖和黄油爆米花的味道，一个非常小、非常温暖的人蜷缩在他身边。Jane依偎得更近了，呼吸着甜美的味道。

他们一定是把她带到集市上去了…

对他旁边的金发小女孩来说，狂欢节之旅总是充满纯粹的魔力…而对她父母来说则是苦乐参半。但是听到女儿在摩天轮上高兴的尖叫，看到她抱着他给她赢得的某个可笑的紫色独角兽时，喜悦远远超过了悲伤。

Jane一定是在回家的路上睡着了，他觉得自己已经睡了好多年。Jane知道他该醒一醒，提议自己开一会儿车，但他是那么温暖，那么放松…

如此无与伦比，难以言喻的幸福。

汽车又转了一个弯，减速，然后慢慢地停了下来。Jane感到发动机熄火，听到了疲惫不堪的汽车发出轻柔的嘶嘶声，那是长途旅行后汽车减轻压力的声音。Jane困倦地笑了笑。

到家了…

一扇门打开又关上，另一扇门打开了，潮湿温热的空气涌了进来。长长的头发让Jane的脸发痒。

“起床啦，瞌睡虫们——我们到了。”

不是他妻子的声音，Jane的笑容僵住了，他旁边的孩子东倒西歪地扭动着身子。他伸手去抚摸她的头发，感受到了又直又顺的长发——没有鬈发。他睁开眼睛，看到的不是金色，而是红色的。在前面，Rigsby摊在副驾驶座位上，一小点粉红色粘在他嘴角边。

现实是一把快速的匕首，直刺胸膛，Jane几乎无法在痛苦中呼吸。有那么一瞬间，他以为…

Lisbon站在敞开的门处，向里面张望。她伸出一只手帮Penny Jorsten爬下车，然后看了看没有动的Jane。

“你没事吧?”Lisbon问道。

Jane朝她微笑，他的心脏仍在涌出鲜血。“好极了。”


	40. 红宝石拖鞋

Lisbon在CBI走廊上走在前面，Jane拄着拐杖在后面跟着，Penny在他旁边慢慢走着，崭新的桃红色匡威网球鞋在瓷砖上吱吱作响。Cho和Rigsby走在最后面。

在前面几码远的地方，Van Pelt从一扇敞开的办公室门里走了出来。她看到他们走来，笑得就像沙漠里的日出。“Jane！”她微笑着，小跑过去给他一个拥抱。

Jane尴尬地拍了拍她。“嘿，Grace…”

Van Pelt后退了几步，打量着他。“但你在这儿干什么？我以为你应该待在医院里…”

Lisbon阴沉地看了年轻的探员一眼。“别问。”

Rigsby也警告地摇着头。

Van Pelt扬起眉毛。“哦…好吧。”

“Cardelli到了吗?”Lisbon问道。

“他在你的办公室里等着呢。”Van Pelt甜甜地朝Penny一笑，“我可以现在带你去看你爸爸，如果你愿意的话——他等不及要见你了。”她向小女孩伸出一只手。

Penny抬头看着Jane。

“没关系，”他向她保证，“去吧。”

慢慢地，Penny伸出手拉住了Van Pelt，让探员带着她走向办公厅，其他人则更迟缓地跟在后面。Jane手上缠着很重的绷带，但每当他把重量压到拄着的拐杖上时，它仍然有些刺痛。他要把好用的止痛药留给睡眠用，在回家的路上一颗维柯丁就把他完全搞晕了，Jane觉得它们迟早会派上用场。

Jane步履蹒跚地走过一间审讯室，发现里面坐着一个男人。一个穿着西装，满脸得意的男人，他玩着手铐上的链子，看起来很无聊。Jane停了下来，Lisbon走回去站在他旁边，Cho和Rigsby走开了。

Jane透过玻璃看着那个无聊的、自命不凡的男人。“那是…？”

“Buck Hoskins，”Lisbon证实道，“Durenko Sports, Inc.的CEO。”

Jane继续盯着他，一个冰冷而黑暗的东西笼罩了他的心。他突然推开门，走进了房间，Lisbon在门口等着，而Jane一瘸一拐地走向桌子，他的目光紧紧盯住Hoskins。

CEO抬起头，扬起了眉毛。“呃…我能帮你什么吗？”

Jane向下俯视着他，犹如钢铁坚冰。“她什么都不知道。”

“抱歉？”

“Laura Jorsten什么都不知道，你平白无故地杀了她。”Jane的声音颤抖了，只有一点点。

Hoskins张开了嘴，但Jane没有等着听他要说什么。他转身蹒跚地走了出去，留下CEO一人盯着他的背影。

“你没事吧？”他们一回到门厅，Lisbon就问道。

“我很好。”

“他不会逃脱的，你知道。”她告诉他。

“我知道。”

他们来到办公厅时，正好看到Jeff Cardelli抱着他女儿走出了Lisbon的办公室。Penny栖息在父亲的髋部上，双腿在半空荡着，双臂紧紧搂住他。她那双粉红色鞋子是整个房间里最亮的东西。这是Cho在沃尔玛给她买的，还有一件清爽的白色T恤和蓝色牛仔裤。一想到Cho挑选粉红色鞋子，Jane就笑了。

Cardelli看到了Jane，便急忙向他走来。Cardelli非常轻柔地把女儿放了下来，伸出手和Jane没绑绷带的那只手握手。

“谢谢你。”Cardelli真诚地说，他的声音粗糙而沙哑，他的手紧紧地抓着Jane的手，“谢谢你保护她…”

Jane点点头，不安地挪动着身子。“没事，没事…”

他们松开了手，Cardelli低头看着Penny。“我真不知道我会做什么，如果…”他的声音逐渐减弱，又抬头看了一眼Jane。“嗯，你知道的。”

Jane的确知道。他粗暴地咽了口水，仔细端详着Cardelli的脸。男人的双眼因心碎而又红又湿，但他的头发今天是梳理整齐的，他的衬衫很干净，还掖了起来。至少他在努力。

Penny紧挨着他的腿，拨弄着他裤子上的皱褶。

Cardelli低头凝视着她，在她闪亮的头发上描画着精细的图案。“我希望我当时能陪在她身边，”他温柔地说，“她经历了那么多…”

“她会没事的，”Jane告诉他，“她比你想象的要坚强，你们俩都是。”

Cardelli点了点头，然后粗声地清了清嗓子。“好了，宝贝女儿，你准备好上路了吗？”

Penny抬头看着她的父亲，然后又看向Jane。慢慢地，她松开了Cardelli的裤腿，朝着顾问走去。Penny一句话也没说，她双手紧紧地搂住了Jane的腰。

Jane最后一次抚摸着她那闪闪发光的铜色头发。“要照顾好彼此，”他指示道，“好吗？”

Penny点点头，放开了他，她走回父亲身边。Cardelli把她抱起放在怀里，他们穿过迷宫般的桌子走了出去。就在他们转过墙角的时候，Jane看见她从Cardelli的肩膀上偷看了一眼。

Jane笑了，轻轻地挥挥手。“拜拜。”

他们一走，Jane泄了气。拐杖深深扎进了他的腋窝，他疲倦地转过身来，看准了一个棕色皮制的大个东西。Jane深深地叹了口气，在沙发上安顿下来。他注意到在他和Penny的父亲谈话时Lisbon偷偷地溜进了办公室。Jane把他的拐杖放在地面上，支撑起他涂了蓝色石膏的腿，这样他就能看到上面的两个签名：“RIGZ”（“Z”画成了一道精致的闪电）和一个简单的“K.C.”。

这时，“RIGZ”正坐在房间中央的一把凳子上，试图用嘴接住彩虹糖，失踪人员小组的Larry不怎么熟练地已经把彩虹糖扔到了地上和附近几张桌子上。这两个人在试图让Cho加入游戏。

他只是淡淡地看着他们，然后声明说：“你们两个都是白痴。”

Van Pelt从她桌子那里看着他们，半是觉得好玩，半是感到烦躁。“伙计们，你们应该停下来…有人会窒息的。”

一个红色彩虹糖掉进了她桌面上的“我*心*瑜伽”杯子里，她不由自主地咯咯笑了起来。

Jane用胳膊肘撑起身体，转身去看Lisbon是否听见了。他看到她摇摇头，翻了个白眼。他笑了笑，瘫倒回沙发上。

Lisbon没有心情在医院里签他的石膏，Jane稍后会让她和Van Pelt也同意给他签名的。此时此刻，他只想做一件事情：Jane在垫子里越陷越深，享受着熟悉的咯吱声。他深深地吸了口气，闻到了皮革、彩虹糖和肉桂香水的味道。他闭上眼睛，听到一颗糖从窗户上啪的一声掉下来，后面跟着传来Lisbon轻快的脚步声。

“好了，伙计们——是时候结束了。”

“好的，老板。”

“好的，女士…”

Jane对自己笑了笑。

没有比家更好的地方了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记：
> 
> 这个故事到此为止就正式结束啦！花了24天时间，译文7万字多，也是圆了我一个心愿。  
> 我对这个故事的热爱都可以写出一篇essay，它带给了我很多感动，我在翻译过程中也收获了很多快乐，也希望能给阅读它的朋友们带来一点点不一样的感受。  
> 最后，如果喜欢这个故事可以去给原作者点个kudo，感谢大家的阅读，再见啦~


End file.
